


Light Out of the Darkness

by Marlingrl



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst and Feels, DMC fam is getting bigger, Family Bonding, Kyrie is an actual character here, M/M, Mpreg, Poor dante, Rape Aftermath, Role Reversal, Slow Burn, This train will get to the station...eventually, lady is a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 53,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlingrl/pseuds/Marlingrl
Summary: Dante is the victim of an unimaginable attack. Just when he thinks his nightmare is over, it morphs. Now with the help of the ragtag family he’s assembled he has to fight through and determine if there’s truly something worth fighting for.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 161





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this site and I'm cross posting on FF.net. This work does include a description of rape in the first chapter and male/male sexual interactions. I do not want to make anyone uncomfortable so if this subject matter is upsetting to you, please do not read further.
> 
> I've been at work on another longer fic when my muse hit me with this brain nugget and would not let go. I hope you enjoy

**Light Out of the Darkness**

Chapter 1

Dante downed the shot in front of him and motioned the bartender for another one. He received a nod in response. He gave a passing thought to the fact that the bartender was new, but since he didn’t seem overly chatty it was working for him with the mood he was in. Today was the twenty second anniversary of that damned tower. For the first time in twenty-two years he was marking the anniversary on his own. When Lady approached him and told him about the job in London, he knew she would take it one way or the other. So he hadn’t tried to dissuade her. She’d promised to mark the occasion with him when she returned, whenever that would be.

The bartender put the refilled shot in front of him. He downed it and immediately ordered another. He felt himself sway slightly. His brow furrowed. He’d only had three shots so far, not enough to get him drunk by a long shot. The bartender brought him a fourth shot. Dante stared at it for a few minutes. He was thankful no one was bothering him. He preferred to sit with his ghosts alone. Thankfully at this dive most folks kept to themselves.

He downed the fourth shot and again felt the room sway slightly. He put some money on the bar and decided to head back to the shop. He stood and almost toppled over. He grabbed the edge of the bar to steady himself.

“You okay man?” the bartender asked. “Need me to call you a cab?”

Dante shook his head. “No, my place is only a couple blocks away. I’ll walk.”

“Careful out there,” the bartender said.

Dante gave him a two-finger salute and stumbled out the door. The cool night air seemed to refresh him a bit. He made his way down the street. From this bar, it was only eight blocks to Devil May Cry. He’d made this walk a number of times in varying states of drunkenness. He’d never had this much trouble on such little alcohol before.

As he passed by an alley between a retail shop and a real estate office, Dante came to a halt. He was halfway back to the shop. He could feel the flare of a massive demonic aura in the alley. He peered into the darkness, but couldn’t see anything.

Reaching behind, he drew Ebony and started down the alley. Whatever it was that was down there, it was too large to leave unchecked. It was times like these he wish he had Rebellion with him. The gun would only be so effective if the demon was a large at it seemed.

Cautiously Dante moved forward, his senses stretching out. As he passed by a dumpster he felt a flicker of movement. He brought Ebony up to aim and felt the gun’s weight seem to increase significantly. He aimed at the glowing eyes he spotted and fired.

The demon seemed to teleport as one moment Dante was firing for a spot between their eyes and the next they were at his side. A hand came up and landed a hard hit against his right wrist. Ebony flew out of Dante’s grasp and went skittering away in the darkness.

“Shit,” Dante muttered, his words slightly slurred. He reached behind and grasped Ivory.

The demon phased again and Dante lost track of it. He looked around the alley. Taking a couple steps, it felt like he was moving through mud. He heard laughing. Bringing Ivory up he fired in the direction of the sound. The gun was so heavy in his hand. Dante felt breath on the shell of his right ear.

“So this is the mighty Dante, son of Sparda,” the demon said before grabbing his right shoulder and spinning him around.

Dante tried to bring Ivory up to fire off another shot, but felt strong fingers wrap around his left wrist. Before he could react, he felt his body flying back. His head slammed against the brick wall and his wrist connected with the unforgiving surface. Dante lost his grip on Ivory. The gun fell to the ground.

Before Dante could move to retrieve it, the demon kicked the gun away and Dante watched it slide off into the darkness.

“Somehow I expected something more,” the demon said, his mouth still close to Dante’s ear. The demon sighed. “Well it’s no matter. You’ll do well enough.”

Dante felt himself pulled away from the wall and thrown down to the ground. He tried to rise up to his hands and knees. His body shook at the effort. Dante’s mind raced, none of this made sense. He hadn’t drank enough to be drunk. He remembered hearing about humans who would spike other’s drinks with drugs to incapacitate them. However, with his demonic healing, that wouldn’t affect him.

Before he could pattern out what was happening, he felt a solid kick to his ribs. He grunted and dropped back to the ground. He could feel a couple ribs were definitely broken. He was rolled over onto his back. The demon straddled his waist and dropped down over Dante. Dante stared up into purple eyes while a curtain of black hair fell around his face. The demon retained his human visage as he looked over Dante. A slow smile crept over its face. “Well you certainly are a handsome devil. I do believe I am going to enjoy breeding you like the bitch you are.”

Dante’s eyes widened. “You sick fuck,” he said, his words still slurring. Dante gathered his energy and bucked the demon off him. He wobbled to his feet.

The demon’s eyes flashed with glee. “Ooooh, the fight isn’t out of you yet,” he purred. “I am going to enjoy breaking you in.”

“Not. Gonna. Happen,” Dante said, struggling to maintain his balance.

The demon gave a feral grin and phased out of view. Dante felt a foot connect with his back and he hit the ground, his hands splaying out and his chin connecting with the hard concrete. Stars danced in his vision. Dante once again struggled to his feet. It was getting harder and harder to get his limbs to obey him. “What,” Dante struggled to speak, “was in the drink?”

The demon slowly walked out of the darkness into the meager light in the alley. “Ah, ah,” he said. “We don’t give away our secrets.”

Dante tried to take a swing at the demon’s face with his fist, but was only able to bring his arm up halfway.

The demon slapped Dante hard across his left cheek and he fell to the ground hard. Dante was once again straddled.

The demon took a deep breath. “So sweet and ripe,” he said, drawing out his words. “I am going to enjoy this. You,” he said, pausing, “eh, maybe not as much.”

“Fuck you,” Dante hissed.

The demon grinned coldly, his eyes hard. “As you wish.”

Dante tried to struggle but his arms and legs would only twitch in response. He felt his coat pulled off him. A claw cut through his shirt. The cool air hitting his chest caused him to suck in a rough breath. The same claw dropped down and sliced through his belt like it was butter. He felt hands fumbling at his waist.

The sound of the zipper on Dante’s pants descending caused a wave of panic within him. He tried desperately to get his body to move. He was able to pull his leg up. He tried to rotate his hips and knock the demon off to the side. His body wouldn’t budge.

His leg was roughly pushed down and Dante felt his pants being tugged down. The cool air hit his cock and legs and he choked down the panic as best he could. The demon sat on his thighs and his eyes hungrily roamed Dante’s naked body. The demon reached out and grabbed at Dante’s flaccid member. He stroked it a few times and Dante groaned as his body betrayed him and reacted to the stimulation.

The demon laughed at Dante’s panic. He glanced over his shoulder and stopped his ministrations. Dante felt his body lifted and placed deeper into the darkness of the alley. He was dropped behind a dumpster. The smell was sickening.

The demon leaned over and spoke into Dante’s ear. “Yes, this seems quite fitting of the spawn of the traitor.”

Dante felt himself rolled over, he head turned to the side. He felt pressure between his ass cheeks. He tried to yell. A hand clamped down on his throat, stifling any cry. “None of that,” the demon hissed. “We will not be disturbed.”

The pressure at Dante’s backside was getting worse. Dante could feel something poking at his entrance-a finger he thought. Dante felt his body repositioned onto his back and his legs were pushed open and away, opening up his lower body. His member was stroked until it twitched, precum leaking from the tip. He felt a finger brush over his slit, collecting the fluid and felt it smeared on his entrance. The finger pushed in, past the ring of muscle with the slight lubricant. A second finger quickly joined the first. Dante hissed at the pain and his brain kept screaming no over and over.

The demon loomed over him grinning lasciviously. The demon started pistoning his fingers and scissoring them, forcing open Dante’s entrance.

Dante tried to arch away from the contact, but his body still wouldn’t respond. Suddenly, Dante felt the fingers pulled from him. The demon fumbled with something and he felt a new, larger pressure at his entrance. He felt it probe for a moment and then with a hard snap of his hips, Dante felt the demon sheath himself inside of Dante.

Dante gave a strangled cry at the intrusion and closed his eyes as pain screamed out in his lower body. His head was lifted and slammed back into the ground below. “You’ll look at me,” the demon hissed. “You’ll watch as I take you.”

Dante tried to keep his eyes closed but another hard smack of his head caused his eyes to flare open. He stared into the demon’s purple eyes as the demon pulled out and slammed back again with another forceful slap of his hips. The demon grinned as he started a brutal pace, slamming into Dante again and again. Dante met his gaze, hatred burning in his ice blue eyes.

“Hmmm, you hate me, yes?” the demon said, panting with his exertions. “Let’s make you hate yourself.”

The demon changed the position and angle of his thrust, hitting a place inside of Dante causing him to see stars through the pain and burning. Dante’s cock twitched. The demon laughed and continue to hit that spot over and over.

Dante tried to ignore and tamp down the feelings inside. He was being violated and abused, at no time should he be enjoying this. He felt pressure building in the base of his spine and deep in his balls. He wanted to be sick.

The demon reached down and started stroking Dante in time with his thrusts. Dante’s body kept reacting. Dante kept staring at the demon as his eyes started to drift to half lids as the pressure inside rose. Dante’s breathing became erratic and tears leaked from his eyes at the anguish. He didn’t want this but he couldn’t control his body.

With a choked cry, Dante’s release sputtered against his stomach. The demon laughed as he felt Dante’s walls contract around him. “Such a good little whore,” he purred. Tears flowed freely as the demon continued to pound into Dante through his orgasm. Dante was overstimulated and pain quickly overtook him again. He whimpered at the pain in his lower body.

The demon grinned. “Let’s ramp this up a bit,” he whispered. The demon let go of his human visage and took on his demon form. Dante stared up into the face of a bull as the lower body of a man continued to slam into him. But this was no ordinary man, Dante felt as though he was being impaled and split in two. He cried out at the pain, his head arching back.

The demon laughed again and after a few minutes his pace became erratic. Suddenly Dante felt as though they were locked together as the demon pushed deeper and deeper and something spread him wider. Dante felt hot liquid erupt deep inside as the demon’s eyes rolled back in his head and he howled.

After a few thrusts, the demon stilled his movements and caught his breath. He pulled his hips back with a groan and slid forward again. “Not bad for round one. Let’s see how round two goes,” he said, snapping his hips.

Dante tried to get his body to respond to him but couldn’t get his limbs to react. He tried to ignore the squelching sounds as the demon moved in and out of him. He tried to ignore the feeling of liquid dripping down his thighs. He kept his eyes on the demon but began to disassociate from his body, retreating within his mind.

The demon’s eyes narrowed. He felt the hand at his throat tighten. Black spots danced at the edges of Dante’s vision. “If you aren’t going to be present, you aren’t needed for this part,” the demon said, tightening his grip. Dante’s vision faded to black as his body rocked back and forth with the demon’s thrusts.

Dante came back to himself when he felt drops on his cheek. He opened his eyes. A small rain cloud passed overhead. It was still mostly dark but the sky was lighter toward the east. Very early morning Dante estimated. He tried to move his arms and to his surprise they responded. He pushed himself up to a sitting position. Everything hurt. As he sat back against the wall of the building behind him, he felt fluid leak from his backside. He couldn’t stop the rush of bile from his stomach. He leaned over to his left and retched.

Wiping the back of his mouth with the back of his hand, he leaned against the brick wall. His pants were bunched around one ankle. His boot sat a few feet away. His jacket lay a few feet beyond that. His guns sat to his right. He fumbled to get his foot in his pant leg and braced himself against the wall. He stood shakily, panting for a moment at the effort. Reaching down, he pulled up his pants and buttoned them. He stumbled over and shoved his foot in his boot, quickly securing it. He picked up his jacket and his guns.

He carefully made his way out of the alley. Each step was painful as he felt his body protest. He was shaky on his feet. He slowly made his way to the shop, thankful he didn’t run into another living soul on the way. Entering the shop, he closed the door behind him and locked it. He dumped his guns and jacket on the desk and made his way upstairs. He went straight to the upstairs bathroom and turned the shower on. He quickly stripped, removing the tattered remains of his shirt and his pants. Glancing in the mirror he observed only very light bruises around his neck. There were no other outward signs of the assault.

Stepping in the shower he let the water pour over him as his brain replayed the attack. Dante folded over onto his knees as tears ran down his cheeks. He was a strong man. Things like this didn’t happen. He sat back on his haunches, the water beating at his chest. He was overcome with the sensation that he was dirty. Picking up the soap, he scrubbed at his skin until it was pink. Dropping the soap in its holder, he let the water run over him as his brain furiously tried to figure out why. Rage built up inside and he punched the side of the shower. Ceramic tile crumbled beneath his fist. He hyperventilated. He struggled to get his breathing under control as he keened. Eventually, he felt empty-bereft of all feeling. The water was freezing. He turned it off.

He dried off and left the bathroom. Entering his room, he put on a pair of sweat pants and a T-shirt. He sat on his bed against the headboard with his knees crunched against his chest. He sat, unable to move and unable to wrap his head around why. He tried to process it. Tried to break down what happened in detail. He was drugged, of that he was certain. Then he was raped. But why? What did the demon gain? He didn’t kill him. It would have been easy to eliminate him. Why the assault? Was it just to humiliate him?

Images and feelings rolled through his mind as he sat on his bed. Tears ran down his cheeks off and on. Sleep eluded him. He didn’t know how much time had passed. Shadows stretched across his room in different combinations. He vaguely heard the phone ring. He heard pounding on the shop door once or twice. He remained still. Dante remained trapped in his head trying to answer why. He could find no answers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante's nightmare morphs into new territory and he's faced with the unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos! I hope you enjoy the next chapter. My apologies for all the reposting of the first chapter. This is my first fic on this site and still getting used to it. This story is complete-178 handwritten pages. I am in the process of typing and editing it. I plan to update every Sunday and Wednesday.
> 
> Since this is my first fic of this type if you have any feedback I'd definitely love to hear it! Hope you enjoy.

**Light Out of the Darkness**

Chapter 2

When Dante finally fell into the embrace of sleep, it brought horrible nightmares. Purple eyes bore into him while his body was abused over and over. He awoke screaming. Running a hand through his greasy hair, he sighed. He rose robotically and took a shower. The shredded remains of his clothes from the night of the attack still sat on the bathroom floor.

He dressed in jeans and a T-shirt and removed the clothes from the bathroom floor. Exiting the shop, he went out back and dropped the clothing fragments on the concrete. Dousing them in gasoline he threw a match and watched them burn. He told himself the nightmare was over. Little did he realize, it was just beginning.

Sitting at his desk, he stared into space. The phone rang. Reaching over, he picked it up. “Devil May Cry,” he answered his voice hoarse from disuse.

“Dante, there you are,” Morrison said, his voice echoing his concern. “What happened to you man? You dropped off the face of the planet for a week. No warning just gone. And the shop was locked. It’s never locked. You decide to take a vacation and not tell me?”

“Something like that,” Dante said. “You got a job for me?”

Morrison hid his worry. He did have a job-a small infestation of scarecrows. Dante took down the information and headed out to the job site. He circled the abandoned warehouse, noting the demons moving around within. He entered and his rage overtook him. He obliterated the demons. The last one he hacked at with Rebellion until they turned to ash and even then he continued to hack at the remnants until his strength gave out. He dropped to his knees with a pained cry. He howled out his anguish and scrabbled at the ash, wanting the demon back so he could take out his vengeance again and again. He cried until he was numb inside.

He walked back to the shop in a haze. He found himself in front of his bar, about to pour himself a drink. He stopped, remembering that it was his drink which had been drugged that led to the attack. He threw the whiskey bottle against the wall. He went upstairs and laid on his bed until exhaustion took over. He awoke screaming.

This cycle repeated itself for three weeks until one sunny Tuesday when Lady returned. Dante sat at his desk, staring at nothing when the shop door was pushed open. His eyes flicked to the movement.

Lady sauntered in. “Missed me?” she asked, a small smile pulling at the side of her lips.

“Sure,” Dante said, his tone flatter than he wanted.

Lady pulled her sunglasses down slightly. “Humph, doesn’t quite sound like it. You’re not mad that I missed our annual wake are you?”

Dante shook his head. “No.”

“Tell you what; I can make it up to you. Drinks on me tonight,” she said, smiling. “Least I can do since I was gone longer than I expected.”

Dante gave her a weak smile. “Another time perhaps.”

Lady leaned over the desk and pressed her hand to Dante’s forehead. “You okay? I mean you feel okay, but you don’t turn down free drinks.”

“I’m fine,” Dante said, leaning back away from her touch. “Just not in the mood for a drink.”

Lady looked at Dante suspiciously. “Okay…,” she said slowly. “Anything exciting happen while I was gone?”

Dante’s body tightened slightly and he forced himself to relax. “Nothing special. Same old, same old.”

Lady noted his body movement. _‘Something happened,’_ she thought. _‘But he doesn’t want to talk about it.’_ Lady had known Dante long enough to know he wouldn’t talk until he was ready to. “Okay, no drinking. How about a game of pool?”

Dante sighed. “Sure,” he said. He rose from the desk and walked over, setting up the balls on the pool table. “How was London?”

Lady picked up her pool cue and talked about the job that had taken her overseas. Her eyes flicked around the room as they played. She noted the missing bottle of whiskey and the stain on the wall by the bar. She felt a deep sense of worry. Something was wrong.

They played two games until Dante said he was tired. Lady nodded and said her goodbyes. Leaving the shop, she couldn’t escape the feeling that something was very wrong. She sensed something happened while she was gone but she didn’t know what it could be. Her brow furrowed as she walked home, concern for her friend weighing on her heart.

Dante turned out the lights after she left. His stomach was roiling. He went to the bathroom and ended up throwing up. He chalked it up to the stress of being around people again. He rinsed his mouth out and fell back on his bed into another night of nightmares.

This time when Dante woke, it was to Lady banging on his bedroom door. He groaned and rolled over. His head throbbed. It felt like a hangover but he knew he hadn’t drank.

“Rise and shine, sleepyhead,” Lady yelled. “I’ve got a job I need a hand on. Good pay too.”

Dante rose, fighting the pain in his head and an unsettled stomach. He flung the door open.

Lady blinked. “You look like shit.”

Dante frowned. “Feel like it too.”

“You decide to have a private party without me after I left?” Lady asked.

“No,” Dante said. “Give me a minute to get changed and take something for this headache.”

Lady nodded, stepping aside. She turned and headed downstairs, her brow furrowed in concern. Dante came downstairs a few minutes later looking slightly better. The job was in an area near the outskirts of town. They took Dante’s car.

Reaching the closed hospital, Lady explained there were supposed to be a few Hell Lusts inside and an Abyss. Dante nodded and drew Rebellion. His headache hadn’t abated.

They cleared the hospital section by section. Dante found himself feeling oddly tired. He took a deep breath. Lady noticed. “You okay?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Dante said. “Headache is just taking longer to go away is all.”

Lady nodded. She couldn’t escape the feeling something was very wrong. As they opened the doors to the old operating room, the Abyss’ scythe came down. It caught Dante in the shoulder. He hissed in pain. The Abyss pulled the scythe free. Blood flowed from the wound in Dante’s shoulder. Dante ignored it, swinging Rebellion up and catching the Abyss with a shallow cut across its chest.

The Abyss dematerialized. Dante moved deeper into the room. He felt wetness on his arm. He brought his hand up and touched the area where he’d been struck. The wound was still there. He wasn’t healing. “Shit,” he said.

“What’s wrong?” Lady asked, still scanning the room from the doorway.

“Nothing,” Dante said.

The Abyss rematerialized to the left of the door. Dante launched forward and stabbed it. He jumped back, feeling a little dizzy. The Abyss dematerialized again. “Ugh, I hate it when they do that,” Lady complained. Dante nodded. He felt like the room was spinning slightly. He reached out and put a hand on the operating table to steady himself.

Lady watched him. “Dante,” she said in concern, starting toward him. Suddenly blackness overtook Dante’s vision and he crumpled. Lady shot forward catching his head before he smacked it.

The Abyss rematerialized to their right and Lady drew and unloaded a clip until the Abyss had popped in a shower of sand. Lady re-holstered her gun and turned her attention to Dante. He didn’t feel abnormally warm. She noted his shoulder wound. It had started to knit together but there wasn’t enough blood loss to explain fainting. Lady dug around in her pockets until she found her emergency roll of gauze. She wrapped Dante’s shoulder and sat with him.

A few minutes later Dante came to. His stomach revolted and he rolled on his side, vomiting. Lady pushed his hair back as he retched multiple times. He rolled onto his back and closed his eyes.

Lady watched him with barely restrained panic. Something was very wrong with her friend. She sat quietly for a few minutes, watching Dante try to steady himself. “Do you think you can make it to the car?” she finally asked.

Dante nodded. Lady moved to help him up but he waved her off. “I’ve got it,” he said. Lady followed him out to the car.

“I’m driving,” she said. Dante didn’t argue and handed her the keys. They returned to the shop and Dante immediately went to the couch and laid down.

“When was the last time you ate something?” Lady asked.

Dante shrugged. “Not sure. I haven’t been very hungry.”

Lady nodded. “I’ll be right back,” she said, leaving the shop. Dante nodded and laid back, trying to take some deep breaths.

A short while later, Lady returned with a box from Dante’s favorite pizza place. “Grabbed your favorite,’ she announced, heading for the desk.

Dante swung his legs off the couch and approached the desk. Lady lifted the lid on the box and the smell hit Dante. His stomach protested-violently. Dante felt the bile rushing up and he ran past the desk to the bathroom. Falling on his knees he retched into the toilet. Lady rushed in behind him, pulling his hair back.

After a round of nausea, Dante sat back. “The pizza,” he said, trying to breathe through the convulsions, “get rid of it.” Lady nodded and went out into the office. Grabbing the box she crossed to the shop door and opened it, tossing the box outside. She rushed back to Dante’s side.

Dante was sitting against the wall across from the toilet, looking miserable. Lady grabbed the hand towel and ran it under cool water from the faucet. She ran the damp towel over Dante’s forehead and neck. “Better?” she asked.

Dante nodded. He stood up and walked back to the couch, dropping on it. He wrapped an arm around his midsection.

Lady leaned against the edge of the desk, facing him with her arms folded. “Is this the first time this has happened?”

Dante sighed. “No.”

“How long have you been getting sick like this for?”

Dante shrugged. “I don’t know, maybe a week.”

“Are you getting headaches every day?” Lady asked.

“No, today was the first day.”

“Fainted before?” Lady asked.

“No,” Dante said, staring at the ceiling.

“But pizza makes you sick?”

“I guess so,” Dante said, closing his eyes.

Lady snorted. “If I didn’t know better I would say you were pregnant.”

Dante’s eyes flew open as memories flooded back. Lady caught his reaction. “Dante,” she said softly. “I know something happened while I was in London. Please let me help you.” She crossed over and knelt down next to him. She reached out and took his hand. “You’ve been acting differently since I’ve been back. Whatever it is, you know you can trust me.”

Dante gently pulled his hand back and sat up, his forearms resting on his knees. He struggled at what to do. He glanced at Lady and saw her look of concern. He took a deep shuddering breath. He knew her, he know she wouldn’t let this go. She’d poke and prod and hound him until he finally told her. He squeezed his hands together and stared at the floor.

“I went out on the anniversary like normal,” he started. “There was a new bartender. I only had a few. Four shots. You know me, that doesn’t even register for me. But for some reason, that night, it was too much. I left. I was on my way back here. I passed by an alley. I could feel a really powerful demon. I checked it out,” Dante paused. His body started to tremble.

“I lost my hold on my guns. Couldn’t get my arms or legs to work. I-I think the drink was drugged with something. The demon seemed to be expecting it,” Dante said, biting at his lip.

Lady rose and sat next to Dante, wrapping her arm around his shoulders. She felt his body quake under her touch. She felt cold dread blossom in her stomach.

“He…he didn’t kill me, obviously. I thought he was going to. He could’ve. I couldn’t protect myself,” Dante said, his voice shaking slightly. Lady closed her eyes. “He,” Dante’s voice cracked as his tremors got worse. Tears started down his cheeks.

Lady held Dante tight. “He raped you,” she said softly.

Dante nodded as sobs shook him. Lady pulled him against her and held him, offering any strength she could. Her heart broke. She felt helpless in the face of the anguish her friend was experiencing. Being a woman she’d always lived with the threat of going through that horrible experience. But Dante was a man. It wasn’t something men expected to have to face. Men didn’t walk down the street at night afraid someone might express their power through forced sex. And Dante, he was a hybrid; he was more powerful than a mere human. Being drugged would be the only way to be overwhelmed like that.

Lady held Dante until his sobs stopped. She leaned in, touching her temple to his. “You’re going to be okay,” she said. “We are going to find this bastard and he is going to pay.”

Dante leaned into Lady. He found he couldn’t say anything. He was emotionally spent and numb again. Lady reached up and stroked his hair, running her hands through the silken strands. He found her touch relaxing him.

Lady sat back, recognizing Dante was exhausted and spent. She scooted down to the edge of the couch and patted her lap. “Nap,” she said. “I’ll look out for you.”

Dante nodded and stretched out, laying his head in her lap. He closed his eyes and Lady ran her hands through his hair, soothing him while he slept.

As Dante slept, Lady mulled over everything she now knew. Her friend had been raped. The knowledge twisted her stomach and ignited a rage inside. Dante had already suffered enough heartbreak to last a lifetime. This was beyond anything she could’ve imagined.

Her thoughts returned to the day’s events. Dante was sick. His symptoms concerned her. Logically she knew Dante was a man but he was also part demon. From her research on demons, she knew some demons were intersex. Was Sparda like that? Could he have passed that trait on to his sons? The thought troubled her. She was also concerned that Dante wasn’t healing properly. Was it an after effect of the drug they’d used? Would it be permanent? Dante was often reckless in his battles because he knew he would heal. What if he couldn’t anymore?

Lady laid her head back on the couch. Exhaustion overtook her and she fell asleep.

Dante awoke but not from a nightmare. The sun was in his eyes. He was still on the couch with Lady’s lap as a pillow. He sat up. His stomach roiled at the movement. He sprung up and ran for the bathroom.

Dante’s sudden movement woke Lady. She blinked as she watched Dante run for the bathroom. She could hear the sounds of vomiting a minute later. Lady’s heart clenched. She stood and stretched, her muscles protesting and her back popping. She went over to the bathroom door and gently knocked. She heard Dante’s acknowledgement.

“I’ll be right back,” she said. “I’m going to run an errand.”

Dante grunted and she took that as acknowledgement. She left the shop and returned to her apartment. She quickly showered and changed. She threw some clothes and toiletries in a duffel bag. She left her apartment and stopped off at the grocery store. She bought some strawberries, crackers, bread and a pregnancy test. She returned to the shop.

Dante was sitting at the desk when she’d entered. He’d showered and changed, his hair still slightly damp. He quirked an eyebrow at the duffel bag but otherwise didn’t say anything. “I grabbed some crackers and bread, some strawberries too,” Lady said. “I’ll put them in the kitchen.” Dante nodded.

Lady went and put the items in the kitchen. She held the test in her hand. She took a deep breath and walked back in the office. She set the test on the desk in front of Dante. His eyes widened. “You have got to be kidding me,” he said. “Lady, I’m a guy-all the male bits. There is no way and I do mean, no way, that I could be pregnant.”

“Humor me,” Lady said.

“No,” Dante said, his jaw hardening.

Lady sighed. She had a sinking feeling inside. “I’ll waive your debt if you take the test.”

Dante quirked an eyebrow. “I take this test and I don’t owe you anything else?”

“Yeah,” Lady said, “that’s the deal.”

“How do I do this?” Dante asked.

“Pull the cap off and pee on the stick,” Lady said. “When you’re done, put the cap back on and bring it out here.”

“Speaking from experience?” Dante asked, giving her a look.

“Seen it on TV,” Lady said. “Just do it.”

“Okay, for no more debt, I’ll do it. But this is a waste of time,” Dante said, standing up. “All the male bits,” he said pointing the test box at her.

“Go,” Lady said, rolling her eyes.

Dante went in the bathroom behind the desk. A few minutes later Lady could hear mumbling. “You okay?” she asked.

“How the fuck does anyone do this? Like it’s tiny and damnit, missed again,” Dante muttered.

Lady laughed. “I’ve heard they’re difficult to get right.” Lady heard the toilet flush. Dante came out a moment later and handed her the tester. “Finally got it,” he said, dropping into the chair.

Lady set the timer on her phone and they sat in silence. “There’s no way,” Dante said.

“Hey, at least we can rule this out, right?” Lady said. Dante snorted.

The timer on Lady’s phone went off. She turned it off. Dante didn’t make a move toward the test. “You gonna check it?” he asked.

“Sure,” Lady said, reaching for the tester with a slight tremble in her hand. She picked it up and felt her blood go ice cold. Her eyes widened.

Dante’s brow furrowed. “Come on Lady, this isn’t funny,” he said, sitting up and snatching the tester from her hand. He turned it toward him and felt his stomach drop. The tester had one word on it-pregnant. Dante blinked. He dropped the tester like it was on fire. “There’s no way,” he said, his voice sounding hollow.

Lady rubbed her face. “Dante you know some demons are intersex.”

Dante looked at her with a furrowed brow. “Yeah but,” his voice trailed off.

“I’m guessing your father never told you he was like that-that he could either impregnate or be impregnated. He must have passed that trait on to you and Vergil,” Lady said softly.

Dante thought briefly about Nero. He’d assumed Vergil had fathered him but if what Lady said was true, did Vergil carry and birth Nero? Would Nero carry the same trait?

“Dante,” Lady said, trying to regain his attention. Dante’s eyes met hers. “I’m going to run out and grab a couple more tests. Sometimes these have a failure rate. I’ll be right back.”

Dante nodded and Lady left the shop. Dante stared at the test, his mind numb and in shock. Lady returned with two more tests from different brands. Dante went into the bathroom and repeated the tests. He handed the testers to Lady and sat back in the chair. He felt fear take root in his stomach. He and Lady sat in silence until the timer on her phone went off again. Lady picked up the testers and looked. Her eyes closed.

“They’re all positive aren’t they?” Dante said. Lady nodded. Dante’s eyes closed and he snorted. “Of course they fucking are.” His voice twisted. His hand opened and closed in a fist.

“Dante,” Lady said softly. “I am so sorry.”

“That makes two of us,” he said. He stood, his body shaking. He felt despair washing over him. “What do I do? How the fuck do I deal with this?”

Lady looked at her friend and sighed. “Usually the options would be to terminate the pregnancy, give the baby up for adoption or keep it. As you’ve pointed out, you’ve got all the male bits so that makes all of this much more challenging.”

Dante walked over to the couch and sat down, his head in his hands. “If I try to get an abortion, I’m alerting a doctor to the fact that I’m a pregnant man. I’m asking to be someone’s science experiment. There’s no way they’d terminate the pregnancy. They’ll want to see what I give birth to.”

Lady gave Dante a sad look. “I’d say that’s a pretty likely scenario.”

“My healing is messed up. If we were to try ourselves,” Dante’s voice trailed off.

“We would likely kill you,” Lady said, “So that’s off the table. I’m not about to do that and I’m sure as hell not going to let you try to do it either. This whole situation sucks Dante, but I’m here to tell you, women deal with this day in and day out. You’re going to come up with a better solution.”

Dante looked up at Lady. “Better solution?” he said, anger lacing his words. “What better solution? The only other option is that I have this kid. Which how exactly am I going to do that? My healing is messed up. I can probably fight for a little bit but then what? If I can’t work jobs, I can’t pay my bills. Don’t get me wrong, it’s great my debt to you is gone, but it’s not like I have some stash I’m sitting on. I’m going to end up homeless.”

Lady flinched at the desperation in Dante’s voice. He had a point. If he couldn’t hunt, he wouldn’t have any income. Lady met his gaze. She thought for a moment and nodded. “Well then, I’m moving in,” she announced.

“What?” Dante said.

“You heard me, I’m moving in. I’ll talk to my landlord tomorrow and break my lease. I take jobs, you help me keep my equipment up and you do any research we need,” Lady said. “And you clean and keep this place up.”

Dante shook his head. “I can’t let you do that.”

Lady crossed and knelt in front of Dante. She took his hands in hers. “If the roles were reversed and I was the one in your shoes and you in mine, wouldn’t you do the same thing?”

Dante thought about it for a moment. They’d been through so much together over the twenty-two years they’d known each other. If Lady was ever stuck with her back to the wall, Dante knew he’d do anything he could to help her. He sighed. “You’re right,” he said softly.

Lady smiled. “So it’s decided. I move in and we tackle this as a team. Dante, you are my best friend, the closest thing I have to family in this world. I’m going to be here for you and your child. No matter what.”

“It feels so weird to hear you say your child and be talking about me,” Dante said.

“It’s a weird situation. You’re pregnant. Out of the two of us, never figured it would be you,” Lady said, shaking her head.

“Well duh,” Dante said.

Lady stood up. “I should take my stuff up to my room.”

Dante nodded. Lady took her duffel bag up to the spare room and a few minutes later she went in the upstairs bathroom. “Dante,” she yelled down. “Why is there a hole in the shower wall?”

Dante closed his eyes. “Didn’t handle what happened to me well,” he yelled back.

In the bathroom Lady nodded and continued setting up her things. Dante wandered into the kitchen and ate a few crackers. He felt incredibly overwhelmed and very unsure about his future. He looked down at his stomach and pulled up his shirt. All he could see was his normal abs. He tried to think what it was going to be like to be pregnant. It freaked him out and he couldn’t wrap his head around it.

Lady leaned in the doorway and smiled at Dante. “You’re not showing yet.” Dante let go of his shirt and gave her a look. Lady laughed. “I can’t believe your kid doesn’t like pizza.”

Dante sighed. “This is going to be a long nine months.”

“Hopefully,” Lady said. “We don’t know much about demonic pregnancies. Maybe they’re shorter? Or could be longer? Who knows.”

Dante pinched the bridge of his nose. “If there’s a higher power in the universe show me mercy.”

“We’ll do some research and see what we can find out. I should reach out to Trish,” Lady said.

“No,” Dante said. “I don’t want anyone else to know.”

“Dante,” Lady said softly. “You can’t keep this from your friends. Trish could be an important source of help and information. We should reach out to her.”

Dante shook his head. “Lady no. Look, we’ll do some research. If and only if we don’t find anything will I agree that we should call Trish.”

Lady held her hands up. “Okay fine. I’ll agree that we don’t call Trish now but if we can’t find any information, we reach out to her. Agreed?”

“Deal,” Dante said.

“Okay then,” Lady said. “I’m going to head back to my place and finish packing up. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Need any help?” Dante asked.

“Nah, I’ve got it. You try to get some rest,” Lady said.

Dante heard her leave the shop. He drifted back over to the couch and laid down. He felt his head spin as he tried to come to grips with the fact that he was going to have a baby. He thought the nightmare was over. He wondered now when would it end.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady steps in and takes control. Just when it seems like they're getting their feet under them, the underworld has a different idea

**Light Out of the Darkness**

Chapter 3

The next day Lady arrived with bags of her items. “Thank goodness for furnished apartments,” she said, lugging a particularly heavy bag. Dante helped her bring her things upstairs. Lady spent her day unpacking and setting up her room across the hall from Dante’s. She dropped into her bed that night exhausted.

Lady was jolted from her slumber. She heard screaming. She quickly grabbed her gun and ran across the hall. Throwing open Dante’s door she flicked on the lights and scanned the room for the threat. There was no one else in the room. The screaming was coming from Dante. On the bed, he lay thrashing back and forth. He was screaming no over and over. Lady un-cocked the hammer on her pistol and moved to Dante’s side. Setting the gun down on the nightstand, she shook Dante. “Wake up Dante, you’re okay,” she said. Suddenly Dante awoke and pushed her off him. Lady flew back and hit Dante’s dresser-hard. She coughed as the wind was knocked out of her.

Dante’s eyes re-focused as he came to and he realized Lady was against his dresser. “Oh shit, Lady are you okay?” he asked, scrambling out of bed and to her side.

Lady coughed, working on getting her breath back and nodded. “Yeah I think so. Are you okay? Seems like that was one hell of a nightmare you were having.” Dante hung his head. Lady reached out and squeezed his shoulder. “How often are you having the nightmares?” she asked softly.

Dante looked away. “Every night,” he said bitterly. “Only been one night where I haven’t.”

“When was it that you didn’t have the nightmare?” Lady asked.

“The night I fell asleep on your lap on the couch,” Dante said.

Lady nodded and stood up. “Alright then. Which side of the bed do you sleep on?”

“Hunh?” Dante asked.

“What side of the bed do you usually sleep on?”

Dante frowned and his brow furrowed. “Uh, the middle I think. Why?”

Lady rolled her eyes. “Why am I not surprised. Okay, you’re on the left, I’m on the right.”

“What?” Dante asked, confusion evident in his voice.

Lady sighed. “Look, if you don’t have nightmares when you sleep near me, then the solution is that I just sleep with you from now on. Now get in bed and scoot over.”

Dante climbed in the bed and scooted over to the left side. Lady turned off the light and climbed in next to Dante. “Lady?” Dante asked.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

Lady smiled in the dark. “You’re welcome. Just remember you try anything and my gun is on the nightstand.”

Dante snorted. “You’ll shoot a pregnant dude who can’t heal himself? Cruel Lady, cruel.”

Lady chuckled. “Don’t worry there’s other ways to hurt you with a gun besides shooting you.”

“Very reassuring,” Dante said, dryly.

“Shut up and go to sleep.”

“Goodnight Lady.”

“Goodnight Dante.”

Dante rolled over on his side and fell asleep shortly thereafter. He slept with no more nightmares.

Lady awoke the next morning with Dante curled next to her. She smiled at the peaceful look on his face. After the anguish in his voice while he was suffering from his nightmare, she found herself glad that he was resting comfortably. She rose silently and went and showered. She went downstairs to grab some breakfast. While she was waiting for her coffee to finish, the phone rang. “Devil May Cry,” she answered. “Got the password?”

“Lady? It’s Morrison. You’re back! I didn’t know you’d gotten in.”

Lady smiled. “Morrison, good to hear from you. Yeah, I just got back. I’ll be staying with Dante for the time being. You got a job?”

“Yes, I do,” Morrison said. “A nice one too. Got a client with an infestation of Abysses. Pretty nasty infestation from the sounds of it but the client is offering fifty large on this one. You and Dante should be able to handle it.”

Lady bit her lip. “Yeah, we should have it no problem.” She wrote down the details and hung up the phone. She put her head in her hands. Normally she and Dante could handle a large infestation of Abysses but that was with Dante doing most of the heavy lifting. Only for this job there would be no Dante. She bit at her lip until it bled. They really needed the money from this job. Dante came downstairs. He looked at Lady with a look of concern.

“What’s up?” he asked. “I heard the phone ring.”

Lady looked at him. “Morrison called with a job. Large infestation of Abysses. Client is offering fifty thousand.”

Dante whistled. “That’s some serious cash.”

Lady nodded. “We could really use it. It’s just for something like this,” her voice trailed off.

“You’d need me,” Dante said finishing her thought. Dante nodded. “I can do it.”

“Not on your life,” Lady said. “Or more specifically, not on your kid’s life. With your healing we are not taking the chance and you are not going. I’m sure I can do it. I’ll check it out at least.”

Dante wanted to argue but saw the look on Lady’s face and realized it was pointless. He thought for a moment. His face light up. “One sec,” he said, leaving the office. He headed toward the kitchen area but opened a door Lady had never opened before. Stairs led down to a basement area. Dante disappeared down them. He returned a few minutes later holding an infernal looking suitcase. “Take this,” he said, handing it to Lady.

“What’s this?”

“This is Pandora. She’s a devil arm, but a gun devil arm. Set her up and she’ll take down the majority of them. Should keep you safe and allow us to reap the rewards,” Dante said, smiling.

Lady nodded, a slight smile on her face. “Worth a shot,” she said, standing. “Wish me luck.”

Dante grinned. “Have fun storming the Abysses,” he called out as Lady left the shop. Lady shook her head on her way out the door.

Dante sat at the desk for a few minutes before heading back upstairs. If Lady was willing to help him sleep, the least he could do was clean up their now shared room. After laundering and changing the sheets and picking up the dirty clothes, Dante settled in his desk chair to start reading the research books they’d compiled to find out more about what he could expect with his pregnancy. He drifted off after a few minutes. Sometime later the front door banged open. Dante sat up with a start.

Lady came through the door with a huge grin. “Honey, I’m home,” she announced.

Dante smirked. “How was work dear?”

“Thanks to this baby,” Lady said, patting the side of Pandora, “totally great. Eliminated the infestation and we’ll be able to keep the lights on.”

“That’s good news,” Dante said. “I’m glad that worked.”

Lady set Pandora down on the edge of the desk. “How was your day?”

Dante shrugged. “Not bad. Cleaned up the bedroom and was just doing some research when I fell asleep. Just wiped out I suppose.”

“Aww you cleaned the bedroom? Aren’t you a sweetie,” Lady said smiling.

“You know it.”

“So anything sound good to you for dinner?” Lady asked.

“Not sure,” Dante said. “I’m a little hesitant to try. Puking is really not fun.”

“You’ll need to try to eat something. We know what you can’t eat. How about we try Chinese? See if maybe baby likes some veggies and noodles or something,” Lady said.

“Sure, worth a shot,” Dante said.

“Chicken and vegetables and chow mein, coming up,” Lady said, reaching for the phone. She put in the order and it was delivered a short time later. It turns out baby did care for Chinese as Dante was a little nauseated but it stayed down. They watched a movie before both were tired. They headed up to bed together, which each changing in the bathroom. Lady climbed under the covers and turned out the light. She shivered as she just couldn’t seem to get warm.

“You cold?” Dante asked.

“Yeah, a little. Why?”

“I can feel the bed shake. Here,” Dante said, rolling over and pulling Lady against his chest. “Better?” he asked.

Lady felt waves of heat pouring off him. “Yes, you’re like a mini heater aren’t you?”

“I’m warm a lot of the time to be honest. I don’t know if it’s a half devil thing or what.”

“Well it’s certainly coming in handy now. Don’t try anything,” Lady warned.

“Furthest thing from my mind to be honest,” Dante said.

They fell asleep curled together. For weeks they fell into a comfortable routine. Lady would work jobs; Dante maintained the shop and her guns. He’d forced himself to work on cleaning up the place and grumbled about it. He promised himself he wasn’t letting the shop get that dirty ever again. As time passed, Dante found himself struggling to fit in his jeans. There wasn’t really a bulge yet but he was getting softer around his middle. He started wearing sweats. Morning sickness still plagued him off and on and try as he might, he could not eat pizza. When he wasn’t maintaining the shop or Lady’s arsenal, he would work on researching his condition. Lady tried to keep his spirits up. So far their research wasn’t yielding much in the way of results.

One morning, Lady came downstairs to find Dante in his desk chair staring with a frown at another book. Lady took a seat on the edge of the desk. “Another dead end?” she asked. Dante nodded. “Dante, we need to reach out to Trish,” she started.

Dante looked up at her and his eyes narrowed. “No,” he said. He ran his fingers through his hair as he met Lady’s concerned face. “Look, can we give it till the end of the month? If we haven’t found anything by then, we can call Trish.”

Lady sighed. That would be three weeks from now. She estimated Dante was nearing the end of his first three months of pregnancy. “Okay, we’ll give it till the end of the month,” she agreed. Dante nodded and picked up another book from the stack on the desk. Lady stood and stretched, feeling her aching muscles. The phone rang and Lady grabbed it. Listening to the caller she determined it was a minor job and she accepted the commission. She hung up the phone and smiled at Dante. “Heading out. Sounds like a minor job, shouldn’t take too long.” She grabbed Kalina Ann and her guns from the pegs on the wall behind the desk. Dante looked up at her and smiled. “Have fun,” he said, before returning to his reading.

Lady headed down to the docks. Scouting around she found the few Hell Lusts the caller had described. She engaged and quickly eliminated them, barely using that much ammo. She smiled. It was a nice, simple job. She headed back to the shop, enjoying the warm sun and happy for the paycheck. As she turned down the street Devil May Cry was on, she got an apprehensive feeling. Something was off. She pulled out a gun. As she approached the shop, a Hell Lust came through the window from inside the shop. It landed on the ground a few feet from Lady. “Shit,” she said, firing her gun at it. It popped in a shower of sand. She broke into a run and flung the shop door open.

Dante had Rebellion up, holding back a scythe from cutting into him. His bicep was bleeding from a shallow cut. When the door flung open, his eyes flicked to the movement. It was all the distraction the Hell Lust was looking for. The Hell Lust pulled their scythe back and swung it in a quick arc. The sudden disengagement threw Dante slightly off balance. As Lady watched in horror, the scythe pierced Dante’s side near his hip. “Dante,” she screamed. She brought her Desert Eagle up and starting unloading on the Hell Lust. Dante fell back against the wall with a scream as the Hell Lust twisted the scythe. The Hell Lust pulled the scythe back with a sickening squelch as he turned and exploded into sand as Lady’s bullets finally took him down. Another Hell Lust dropped down from a hole in the ceiling. Lady quickly ran forward, placing herself between the Hell Lust and Dante and rapidly firing. She quickly eliminated it. “Are there more?” she said, her voice on edge.

Dante shook his head, “I don’t sense any.” He hissed at the pain and pressed his hand against the wound in his side. Lady rushed over to him. Her eyes widened as she got a better look at the wound. It was too close. She ran and grabbed the medical kit from the bathroom. She carefully cleaned the wound and examined it closely. “It doesn’t look like you nicked an intestine from what I can see.”

“Great,” Dante hissed.

Lady threaded a needle with thread and started stitching Dante up since the wound wasn’t knitting together. Dante breathed through the pain as best as he could. Lady looked up at him with worry. “Dante, this wound is in a bad spot. We need to check the baby.”

“There’s no way,” Dante said, clasping his side. “Fuck this hurts.”

Lady looked at Dante. “Do you trust me?”

“You know I do.”

“Then trust me now,” Lady said, putting her arm around Dante and leading him from the shop. She helped him in the car and drove to the hospital. She parked in the parking lot and looked around. No one was around them. She looked at Dante. “Can you walk okay?”

“I think so. Lady, what are we doing here? You know I can’t go in there,” Dante said.

“Just trust me. Come on,” Lady said. She got out and went around the car, helping Dante out. She led Dante through the corridors. She looked up at the signs and turning down a hall she spotted what she was looking for. Opening a door and confirming the room was empty; she pulled Dante in the room and closed the door. There wasn’t a lock. They’d have to be quick. “Lay down on the table,” she said.

“What is this?” Dante asked.

“Ultrasound machine,” Lady said. “I’ve had them do these on me after a couple nasty wounds after a run in or two with some demons. Let’s them see the wound and check around it. In this case we can check your wound and make sure nothing serious was damaged and make sure your baby is okay. I just need to figure out how to turn the machine on.”

At that moment, the door opened. Lady drew a gun and pointed it at the figure walking in. A young blonde woman in scrubs stood there. The color drained from her face. “Close the door,” Lady ordered. The woman’s eyes widened as she hesitated.

“I’d listen if I were in your shoes,” Dante said. “She’s not very patient.”

The woman closed the door, her hand trembling. “Please don’t hurt me,” she said.

“If you do as I ask, I will not hurt you,” Lady said. “Do you know how to work this machine?”

“Yes,” the woman said. “This is my workstation.”

“Come on over here and turn on the machine,” Lady instructed. The woman approached. Lady glanced at her ID badge. “Your name is Kristy?”

Kristy nodded. “Kristy, my friend here has been stabbed. I’ve got him stitched up, but I need to know if there’s…internal damage,” Lady said, searching for the words she wanted to use.

Kristy turned the machine on. “Why didn’t you just go to the ER?” she asked.

“We can’t,” Lady said. “That’s all I’ll say on it.”

“Pull your shirt up,” Kristy instructed Dante. He looked at Lady, shook his head and did it.

“Are you on the run from the authorities?” Kristy asked.

“No,” Lady said.

Kristy squeezed some gel on Dante’s stomach and pressed down with the wand attached to the machine. She rubbed the wand over by Dante’s wound. He hissed at the pain.

“Sorry,” Kristy said. Lady watched the monitor as Kristy pressed buttons and moved the wand. Dante looked up at a matching monitor on the wall. “The wound looks clear, no major organs, wait, what the,” Kristy’s voice trailed off as she moved the wand inward. Dante’s baby appeared on the monitor, the heartbeat visible. “Oh my god,” Kristy said. “That’s an amniotic sac and that’s a fetus.”

“Kristy, does the baby appear to be okay?” Lady asked.

Kristy moved the wand back toward the wound. “It looks like whatever stabbed your friend just missed the amniotic sac but it was really close.” Kristy looked at Dante’s face. “You’re a man but you’re,” her voice trailed off.

“Kristy,” Lady said, her voice hard. Kristy’s eyes met Lady’s. “Look my friend, if anyone were to find out about this, what do you think they’ll do to him or to his child? No one can know about this.”

Dante stared at the screen watching the heartbeat. Kristy pressed a button and he heard the baby’s heartbeat being broadcast through the machine. It was so fast. Somehow all of this had felt surreal like maybe he could pretend the pregnancy wasn’t happening. But now he was staring at irrefutable evidence that it truly was. He was scared to death at what that meant.

Kristy looked at Dante for a moment before nodding. She turned back to the monitor and started pressing buttons and moving the wand around. “What are you doing?” Lady asked.

“I’m guessing that if you can’t let anyone know about this, that he hasn’t had any prenatal care. I’m checking the placenta and the fetus to make sure everything is okay,” Kristy said.

Lady smiled softly. “Thank you.”

Kristy nodded and continued. “Based on what I can see, everything looks in order. I’d estimate based on size and the structures that have developed to date, it’s a four month fetus. Size looks good. Placenta appears to be well attached. Heart rate is normal and heart appears to be developing normally. I can’t tell the baby’s sex, they’re not in the right position.” She moved the wand and hit another button. A printer on the table next to them whirred to life. Kristy reached over and handed the printed image to Dante. “Here take this.”

“Thanks,” he said, taking it with a shaking hand.

Kristy handed him a towel. “Here, use this to wipe the gel off.” Dante nodded and proceeded to clean off his stomach. Kristy turned back to the machine and started pressing buttons. “I’m deleting the images,” she said.

Lady holstered her gun. “Thank you Kristy.”

Kristy nodded. “No problem. Look when you leave this room, turn right and take the first left. It’s the fastest way out of the hospital and there’s no cameras in that direction.”

Dante sat up with a wince. “Kristy, thank you,” he said, holding the picture.

“You both should hurry, I’m scheduled to do an ultrasound soon and I don’t want you to get caught,” Kristy said.

Lady helped Dante to his feet. Kristy opened the door to the room and checked the hallway. “It’s clear out there. Remember right and then the first left,” she instructed. Lady nodded. As they passed, Kristy reached out and squeezed Dante’s shoulder. “Good luck to you,” she said.

Dante gave her a small smile. “Thanks.” Lady and Dante slipped out of the room and followed Kristy’s instructions. Lady returned Dante to the car and helped him in. Pulling out of the parking spot she forced herself to drive normally. She drove for a bit before she pulled over to the side of the road. Stopping the car, she rested her head on the steering wheel as she started to come off her adrenaline high.

Dante had dozed off. When he felt the car come to a stop he woke up and looked over at Lady. His eyes widened. He reached over and squeezed her shoulder. “Are you okay?” he asked.

Lady gave a shaky laugh. “Peachy. Nothing like coming home to find my pregnant partner being stabbed in the stomach by a demon.”

“I’m okay,” Dante said. “The baby is okay.”

“This time,” Lady said, shaking her head. “We need a safer place for a bit.”

Dante snorted. “Safe doesn’t exist Lady, you know that.”

“Maybe,” she said. “But I know a place warded to high heaven.” She closed her eyes. “I swore I’d never go back there. I guess this is why they say never say never.” Lady opened her eyes and took a deep breath. Checking her mirrors she pulled back out into traffic.

“You gonna tell me where we’re going?” Dante asked.

“No,” Lady said, in a tone that screamed not to push it further. For once Dante didn’t question it, choosing instead to be lulled back to sleep by the sound of the engine. After a few miles, Lady looked over at her sleeping friend. She said a silent prayer that she was doing the right thing. She hoped this would be a sanctuary that they needed and the ghosts of the past would leave them be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady takes Dante to the safest place she can think of and learns to never say never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who've left kudos. If anyone has any feedback positive or negative, I'd definitely love to hear it. I hope you're enjoying the story as much as I've been enjoying writing it.

**Light Out of the Darkness**

Chapter 4

Dante woke up when he felt the car stop. He looked over to see Lady with the window rolled down. He blinked and tried to clear his head. Lady was punching a code into a keypad. Dante looked ahead to see they were stopped in front of a large iron gate. Lady sat back as the gate swung open. “Where are we?” Dante asked.

“Someplace I swore I wouldn’t ever come back to,” Lady said, driving through the gate. As they passed the fence line Dante felt the cool rush of a powerful magic ward run over his skin. “Whoa,” he said. “That is a seriously powerful ward.”

Lady nodded as she drove the car up a tree lined drive. The drive wound around and opened up in front of a large manor house. “Father paid top dollar to make sure nothing would disturb him,” Lady said, icily.

Dante’s brow furrowed. “Father? As in Arkam?” Lady nodded. “Is this where you grew up?”

“Welcome to my childhood home,” Lady said.

Dante whistled. “This place is massive. You got a pool?”

Lady rolled her eyes. “Yes, but it’s drained. Come on,” she said, opening the car door.

Dante maneuvered himself out of the passenger seat with a slight hiss of pain. He followed Lady to the front door. She dug around in her pocket and pulled out a key. She unlocked the heavy oak door and pushed it open. She walked in and flipped the switch. The lights came on, revealing a large foyer with marble tiles on the floor. Matching curved staircases rose on each side of the foyer. A large mahogany table sat in the middle of the foyer with a statue of a lion on it.

Dante nodded as he looked around. “Fancy.”

Lady shook her head. “Yeah well, fancy or not, I think this’ll be our base of operations for a bit. The wards are strong. Demons can’t cross them and get on the grounds. We should be safe here.”

Dante frowned. “Considering the shop is wrecked, this at least has a functioning roof from the looks of it so I’d say that’s an improvement.”

“I’m exhausted,” Lady said. “Let’s head up and get some sleep. I’ll head out in the morning and grab our stuff from the shop and some supplies. I’ll also reach out to Morrison and give him the contact number for here so he can still reach out about any jobs.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Dante said. “Lead the way.”

Lady ascended the staircase on the right and headed down the hall. Dante followed. They passed multiple doors before reaching a set of double doors at the end of the hall. Lady pushed open one of the doors and turned on the light. Dante followed her into the room. It was large with polished wood floors and a large red Persian rug in the center. A giant four poster canopy bed sat on the rug. A teddy bear with a red ribbon sat in the center of the pillows. A fireplace sat off on the wall to the right framed by built in bookcases. Trophies sat on some of the shelves. Dante drifted over and looked at them. The trophies were all in Mary Arkham’s name and were for gymnastics. “You were a gymnast?” Dante asked.

“Yeah,” Lady said. “Since I was six.”

“Totally explains some of your moves,” Dante said. “You’ve always been really good at flips.”

“Bathroom is over here,” Lady said, pointing behind her.

“This is a really nice set up,” Dante said.

Lady nodded. “I’m going to use the bathroom and then I need some sleep.”

Dante nodded. He drifted over to the left side of the bed and pulled back the covers. He toed his boots off and waited. Lady emerged a few minutes later and he took his turn in the bathroom. When he returned, Lady was already in bed facing away from him, her breathing already evened out. The teddy bear had been moved to her bedside table. The overhead light was turned off. The only light in the room came from the lamp on Dante’s bedside table.

Dante pulled the ultrasound photo out from his pocket and stared at it, his hand drifting to his belly. He felt an icy panic deep inside. He’d been able to almost pretend that this pregnancy was some phantom thing that wasn’t really happening. The ultrasound had been a crash back to reality that he really was carrying a life inside of him-a child created out of his rape. He put the ultrasound photo on the bedside table and turned out the light, lying on his back due to the wound in his side. He stared up at the ceiling, his thoughts a jumble. Eventually darkness took over and he slept.

Dante awoke to Lady shaking him gently. “Hey, I’m heading out. Feel free to explore the house, just avoid the room at the opposite end of this hallway. That was my father’s study. The room has some nasty magical traps set up.” Dante nodded and rubbed his face. “I’ll try to be quick,” Lady said. She left the room and Dante faintly heard the car a few minutes later. He got out of bed with a groan as the movement tugged on his wound. He headed to the bathroom. After using the restroom, he wandered down the hall, stopping and opening the closed doors. He counted four bedrooms and two sitting rooms in this wing of the house alone.

Reaching the center stairway, he descended the stairs and explored the lower level. He found the kitchen. He poked around but it was empty. The space was large with a gigantic island in the middle. He headed back through the dining room, noting the large dining room table. Dante counted fourteen chairs around it. He drifted back to the room opposite of the foyer-a large sitting room. He walked up to the curtained windows. Pulling the curtains open he gazed at the view. The tall floor to ceiling windows gave a view of the grounds beyond. Manicured gardens opened up below a patio area. Dante couldn’t see another building in any direction he looked. He turned away from the window and settled on the couch. The little bit of exploring he’d done had made him tired and pulled at his wound. It was starting to knit together but it was very slow. He stretched out and fell asleep again.

Lady reached the shop in good time. Opening the doors, she took in the damage. She groaned at the extensive carnage. Two windows were broken out, the ceiling over the desk was gone and there were deep scratches in the floor and damage to the plaster of the walls behind the desk. She checked the phone and said a silent thank you that it still worked. Dialing the familiar number, she reached out to Morrison and connected with him. A quick conversation ensued with Morrison agreeing to handle getting the shop repaired and taking down their temporary number. Lady thanked him for his help and hung up the phone. Picking up Eva’s picture, she blew the dust off the frame, thankful the glass and picture weren’t damaged. She stared at the picture for a moment before setting it down and picking up the phone. Taking a deep breath, she dialed another familiar number. The phone rang twice before it was picked up.

“Hello,” the voice on the other end said.

“Hi Trish, its Lady.”

“Lady, how are you? We haven’t talked in a bit,” Trish said, her tone bright.

“Yeah, it’s definitely been a bit. Look I need to ask you for a huge favor.”

Trish chuckled. “You’ve always been direct. What do you need?”

“It’s Dante,” Lady said, pausing. “Something has happened and I really need your demonic knowledge right now and some help.”

“Is he alright?” Trish asked, alarm in her voice.

“More or less,” Lady said. “The shop has been attacked. We’ve had to leave and set up in a new location for the time being. I can give you the address where we’re staying.”

“Okay, I’ll be there as soon as I can. It’ll take me a few days to wrap things up here and I’ll be out to you,” Trish said.

“That will work. Look, I should warn you before you come out. Dante will be upset that I’ve called you. I’ll let him explain what’s going on but I’ve been trying to help him on my own for a few months but it’s reached a point where I just,” Lady paused, “I really need some help.”

“This doesn’t sound good,” Trish said. “I’ll do what I can to get there quickly.”

Lady provided her with the address and number for the house as well as advising of a certain magical item she’d need to pick up before coming there. She hung up the phone and proceeded upstairs to pack what she could. Packing up clothes and toiletries, she brought the loaded bags downstairs. She stopped at the desk and picked up Eva’s picture. She placed it in Dante’s bag and closed it up. She loaded the car and locked up the shop, hiding the key where she told Morrison it would be. She headed back toward the house with a stop at the grocery store to load up on groceries. Returning to the house, Dante awoke when he heard her key in the lock. “You’re back,” he said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Yep, come help me put this stuff away,” Lady said. Dante helped her unpack the groceries. They ate some quickly put together sandwiches before removing the bags of clothes from the car. Carrying them up to their shared room, they started to unpack.

Dante smiled when he opened his bag and saw Eva’s picture. “Thank you for grabbing this,” he said, setting it up on the bedside table. He glanced at the ultrasound picture and looked at his mother’s smiling face. He propped the ultrasound picture up against his mother’s photo.

Lady smiled. “No problem. I didn’t want it to get ruined.” They finished putting their clothes away and Lady led them to the library. “There are lots of books on demonology here; we should look through them, see if we can find any useful information.” Dante sighed and nodded. They started looking through the books and pulling titles that seemed likely for information.

For two days they had a routine of waking, eating breakfast, pouring through the research books, taking a break for lunch, and then walking the grounds for a bit before more research. Lady was worried Dante would become bored and complain but so far he hadn’t. She was thankful for small miracles.

On the third day, they were in the library reviewing some research material when the phone rang. “There’s a phone?” Dante asked.

“Yeah, we’re not in the dark ages,” Lady said, crossing to a nearby desk and picking up the receiver. “Hello,” she answered. “Oh hey. Yeah, the code is 73425. See you in a moment.” She hung up the phone. “Be right back,” Lady said, slipping out of the room before Dante could say anything.

Dante furrowed his brow. He was going to follow Lady but decided to wait instead. He had a sinking feeling whatever was happening was something he wasn’t going to like. He decided to try to continue to focus on the book in front of him. A few minutes later Lady came back. Dante looked up from his book. Lady walked in the room and stepped aside, revealing Trish behind her. “I had until the end of the month,” Dante said, his tone flat.

“That was before the shop was attacked,” Lady said.

“And hello to you too, Dante,” Trish said, rolling her eyes. She took two steps into the room and stopped, her brow furrowing.

“Is there a problem?” Lady asked. Dante crossed his arms and glared at Lady.

“I can feel another demonic presence. It’s faint but it’s here. Those wards I passed through were strong. If you hadn’t given me the key to allow me to pass, I wouldn’t have been able to come through. Nothing else should be here. Is there some artifact?” Trish asked.

Lady looked at Dante. He was glaring daggers at her. “Oh,” Lady said. “Um, no.”

Dante shook his head. “Damnit Lady.” He looked at Trish. “Trish the presence you’re sensing is me, more or less.”

Trish looked at Dante with a look of confusion. “Have you been possessed, is that what’s going on?”

Dante sighed. “Can we go downstairs? These chairs are irritating my wound.”

“Wound?” Trish asked. “You’ve been hurt? Why aren’t you healing?”

Lady tugged on Trish’s arm. “Let’s head downstairs and we can talk.” Trish looked at her with a confused look but allowed Lady to lead her downstairs. Dante pushed his chair back and stood. He put a hand on his belly, feeling the slight bump before heading down after them. Trish was sitting on the couch when Dante came in the sitting room. Lady was nowhere in sight. Dante felt his inner demon’s discomfort at being so close to a full demon in his vulnerable state. Dante took a seat in the chair furthest from Trish.

Trish watched Dante as he sat, noting the way he sat down gingerly and the different style of dress. Her eyes widened as she made a realization. “You’re pregnant,” she blurted out.

Dante nodded. “What gave it away?”

“You’re not healing and the demonic presence I’m sensing and I don’t believe I’ve ever seen you wear those,” Trish said, motioning toward Dante’s sweatpants. Trish smiled. “Who’s the lucky guy?”

Dante frowned and shifted in the chair. “It wasn’t consensual,” he said flatly. “I don’t know who the demon was.” Trish’s eyes widened for a moment. “Don’t you dare pity me,” Dante hissed at her.

Trish’s eyes narrowed slightly. She sighed. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry that this has happened to you. I can understand you don’t want my pity. However, I can feel bad that my friend has been hurt.”

Dante sat back in the chair and rubbed his face. “This whole situation is so fucked up.” Lady returned with two sodas and a glass of water. She handed a soda to Trish and put the water next to Dante.

Lady sat down next to Trish. “Look Dante, I know you’re mad at me for calling Trish, but I need the help.”

“You know Lady all you had to do was say that, instead of going behind my back,” Dante said.

“I’ve told you for weeks that we need Trish’s help,” Lady said. “You’ve refused to let me reach out every time.”

Trish looked at Dante and sighed. “I can understand not wanting to broadcast what happened, but if I can help you, please let me.”

“Well Lady, looks like you’ve got the help you wanted. If you’ll excuse me, I think I need to lay down for a bit,” Dante said, leaving the room. Trish and Lady sat in silence for a bit before a distant door slammed.

Lady sighed and rubbed her face. “Well that went about as well as I expected it to.”

“He’s definitely upset,” Trish said.

“He’s also a bit hormonal too,” Lady said. “Not a great combination.”

“His inner demon is wary,” Trish said. “He’s very vulnerable right now. He would be easy pickings for even a low level demon.”

Lady nodded. “Tell me about it. I got to stitch him up a few days ago after a group of Hell Lusts attacked the shop. The wound was too close to the baby for comfort.”

“Lady, what happened?” Trish asked. “He said it wasn’t consensual but I haven’t seen a demon yet that could best him in battle.”

“His drink was drugged,” Lady said. Trish felt electricity prickle her skin as she lost a bit of control at Lady’s words. Lady smirked. “My reaction too. When we find the demon that did this,” she said, her voice trailing off.

“We will obliterate them,” Trish said, finishing Lady’s thought.

“Exactly. We’ll need to figure out who did this to him, but first we’ve got to take care of Dante and see him through this. We’ve tried researching for information on demonic pregnancy but so far all we’ve turned up is some information on lower level demons like empusas and scarecrows and the like,” Lady said.

Trish nodded. “Not surprising. Higher level demons don’t tend to disseminate their reproductive habits. We’ll need to obtain a birthing knife. I think I know where I can get one.”

“A birthing knife?” Lady asked, a horrified look on her face. “That sounds barbaric.”

“It is and it isn’t,” Trish explained. “It’s an arcane knife with enchantments woven into it. With a male parent, it allows for the safe removal of the infant. Before they were cast, demon lords suffered high mortality rates for both the parent and the infant. It was horrific as demon lords already have a low birth rate.”

“How long do we have before he’ll be ready to have the baby?” Lady asked.

“It’s usually ten to eleven months from conception depending on the demon lord,” Trish explained.

“How will we know that he’s ready to have the baby?” Lady asked.

Trish smiled. “He’ll go into labor. Except rather than the muscles pushing the baby down, they’ll push it back. This allows for the knife to cut in without hurting the baby. You just have to time the contractions.”

“It sounds like you’ve done this before,” Lady said, looking at Trish.

Trish nodded. “Mundus had me oversee the births of a few of his lieutenants. I never thought I’d use those skills again. How far along is Dante?”

“Four months.”

“So six to seven months to go,” Trish said. “He may not be glad that you’ve called me but I am. Things are going to be difficult for him. It seems like his inner demon is under control for the time being but it’s possible he may lose control and have his instincts take over. He sat as far from me as he could. He’s already trying to protect his child.”

“Well that’s helpful considering that you’re the one with the knowledge of how to help him birth his child,” Lady said. “Just keeps getting better and better.”

“How is he holding up mentally?” Trish asked.

“He’s holding it together as best as he can. I try to get him to talk about what happened as much as I can. I’m hoping it’ll help him process it. He has terrible nightmares if he sleeps on his own. You should probably know that we’re sharing a room. It helps the both of us to sleep. If left on his own, his screams are pretty disturbing,” Lady explained.

“That makes me want to tear the demon that did this to him apart limb by limb,” Trish said.

“Take a number and get in line.”

“We’re pretty far out here, do you still get pizza delivery?” Trish asked.

Lady chuckled. “Funny you should mention that. Baby doesn’t like pizza. Gives Dante horrible morning sickness. You want to see him puke, just mention pizza.”

“That is horrifying,” Trish said.

“It hasn’t been pretty let me tell you. I should show you to your room and let you get settled while I go endure the tongue lashing I know Dante is waiting to give me.”

“It’s going to be a long six months isn’t it?” Trish said.

“I think so,” Lady said, standing. She showed Trish to her room and took a deep breath and went into the bedroom she and Dante shared. Dante was sitting on the bed, leaning against the headboard with his arms crossed. “Still pissed?” Lady asked.

“Yep,” Dante said.

“Well as long as I know where I stand,” Lady said.

“I should have some control, some choice,” Dante said. “With everything that’s happened to me, everything out of my control the decision to tell my friends about this should be mine.” Dante’s tone was cold and even.

Lady found herself almost wishing he was screaming or unhinged as his reaction was making her feel terrible. She sighed. “When were you going to tell her Dante? I can’t help you alone. The jobs have been hard. I’ve been doing the best that I can and the devil arm has helped but I’m not strong enough to do this alone. It kills me to say this but I have to accept my limitations. I get where you’re coming from and why but it doesn’t change the fact that I need help to protect you and take care of you.”

“I never asked you to take care of me,” Dante said.

“No you didn’t, but you know right now you need our help. We want to help you, so just let us do it,” Lady said.

Dante rubbed his face. “I know you’ve been busting your ass and you’ve been putting yourself on the line for me. I hate all of this. I hate feeling helpless and like I’m not in control of my own life anymore. Look, can we just agree that no one else knows about this unless I agree to it?”

Lady sat on the bed next to Dante and grabbed his hand. “I know you’re going through a lot. I promise, no one else knows unless you agree to it. You’re going to get through this. Are we good?”

Dante nodded. “Yeah, we’re good.”

“Excellent. They say you should never go to bed angry. I’d hate to sleep next to someone who wants me dead,” Lady said, winking.

“I wouldn’t try to kill you,” Dante said. “You know better than that.”

“I don’t know, you’ve been a little hormonal lately,” Lady grinned. Dante growled at her. Lady continued to grin. “Come on, I’ll bet you’re hungry. Let’s grab Trish and get something to eat.”

Dante huffed. “When am I not hungry lately?”

“Come on,” Lady said, standing and holding her hand out to help Dante up to his feet. He grabbed her hand and got up. Lady walked down the hall and knocked on Trish’s door. “We’re grabbing some food. If you’re hungry come on down.” Lady and Dante made their way to the kitchen. A few minutes later Trish joined them. Dante maintained his distance but spoke comfortably with her as they got caught up.

“This is quite a place,” Trish said.

“I’d hoped to never come back here, but it was the safest place I could think of,” Lady explained.

“At least I can walk around here,” Dante said. “I feel like I can stretch my legs a bit. Still wish the pool was filled though.”

“You and that stupid pool,” Lady said. Trish smiled enjoying the familiar banter of her friends. She looked at Dante and said a silent prayer that they could see him through this safely.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when Dante, Lady and Trish think they can take a breather, Hell says nope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's left a kudos or taken the time to leave a comment! I can't tell you how much it means to me. It's truly inspiring to know that you're enjoying this. Hope you like this chapter!!

**Light Out of the Darkness**

Chapter 5

Dante came downstairs a few mornings after Trish arrived to find her in the kitchen. He smiled, trying to calm down his inner demon as his step faltered for a moment. The corners of Trish’s mouth lifted. “Still not entirely comfortable with me here?” she asked.

“Honestly, not yet,” Dante said. “I’m trying but it feels like a reflex to want to avoid you. I hate it. I know you’re not going to hurt me.”

“Hopefully with time it’ll pass. Your demon should come to realize I’m not a danger,” Trish said. “How’d you sleep?”

“Okay. How about you?” Dante asked.

“This place is so quiet, I actually find it kind of difficult to sleep. I’ve gotten used to the hustle of city life,” Trish said.

“Yeah, the silence out here takes some getting used to for sure. Where’s Lady?” Dante asked.

“Out on a small job for Morrison,” Trish said. “She should be back in a couple hours. She said she’ll pick up some more groceries on her way back.”

“Sounds good,” Dante said, raiding the fridge and grabbing a yogurt and banana. He sat down at the island a couple seats from Trish.

Trish arched an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. She took a sip of her coffee and looked at Dante. “Have you located any information on the demon who attacked you?”

Dante was about to eat a spoonful of yogurt but stopped at Trish’s question and returned the spoon to his yogurt. “No, not yet.” He fidgeted some in his seat.

“Does it make you uncomfortable for me to ask you about it?” Trish asked, noting Dante’s body language.

“I guess somewhat,” he answered, stirring his yogurt.

“The attack wasn’t your fault, you did nothing wrong,” Trish said.

Dante looked down and frowned. “Didn’t I though? I got predictable Trish. I’ve lived with demons hunting me in one form or another since I was eight fucking years old. I should’ve known better. For twenty-two years I did the same thing on the same date. I was asking for something like this to happen.”

“You never asked for this Dante. You couldn’t have known. There was no error on your part,” Trish said, her eyes widening.

“I should’ve expected something like this. I know better, should’ve known better. Part of me wonders, how much of the attack was a set up? I mean of all the times for Lady to be on a job in another country?” Dante said.

Trish snorted. “Lady, as powerful as she is, wouldn’t have been a suitable deterrent. Obviously, the demon that did this was rather smart and cunning. He was powerful too if he could overtake you.”

“My drink was drugged, had to have been for my body to have reacted like that,” Dante said.

“What specifically happened? Lady mentioned that you thought your drink was drugged. I know of only a few substances that can have effects on demons. If we can determine which substance was used we may be able to track the demon,” Trish said.

Dante’s eyes closed for a moment and he bit his lip. Trish waited, a slight furrow in her brow. “My limbs stopped responding. I was conscious but I couldn’t get my arms or legs to work. I remember slurring my words, almost like I was drunk but I hadn’t had anywhere near enough alcohol to be drunk,” Dante said, pushing the yogurt away.

“Was there any aftertaste in your drink or any strange sensation as you were drinking it?” Trish asked.

“I remember feeling slightly dizzy after my third shot. I only drank one more shot before I thought it was a good idea to head back to the shop. I don’t remember any strange taste or anything that would’ve alerted me to a problem other than the dizzy sensation,” Dante said, sighing.

“Hmmm, that’s very interesting,” Trish said, her eyes going unfocused for a moment.

“You have any ideas?” Dante asked.

“There’s one that comes to mind. There’s a plant that grows in the underworld but I don’t know what it’s called. I remember Mundus was concerned about its effect. He used to send subordinates into the human realm for essence of elderflower. He took a half teaspoon daily. I asked him about it once. He said it was a preventative measure against a powerful agent that could be used to render a demon defenseless. I wonder if that was what was used on you,” Trish said. “Certainly the way Mundus talked about the effects of the agent, it sounds very similar to what you’ve described.”

“Elderflower essence?” Dante asked.

“Yes. That was what Mundus took. It won’t harm you and it may be a good idea for us to find you some. If it can prevent the effects of what you were drugged with, it can’t hurt,” Trish said. “I’ll do some digging on the plant from the underworld. I have some contacts I can lean on.”

Dante nodded. “Thanks Trish, I appreciate your help.” He got up and tossed the remainder of the yogurt he hadn’t eaten. He smiled. “Back to research,” he said, leaving the kitchen. Trish watched him go, a sad look on her face.

As time passed, Dante, Lady and Trish started to establish a rhythm as they adjusted to sharing the space at Lady’s childhood home. Lady and Trish would often head out on jobs for Morrison and make supply runs. Dante spent his days maintaining Lady’s guns, researching any information on the demon who’d attacked him that he could find and walking the grounds. Lady had set up a target range out in the gardens and Dante took advantage of the opportunity to keep up on his skills, often engaging in some friendly competition with Lady or Trish when they were around. Dante didn’t talk about his frustration much. His attempts to figure out who had attacked him were coming up empty.

Dante’s body started changing as time passed. The morning sickness started to fade. Although try as he might, pizza still made him ill. The slight pudge around his middle gave way to a more definitive swell. The child within started to move. The first time it happened was at night, jolting Dante awake and scaring Lady. Dante had shot up and grabbed his midsection. Lady awoke and turned on the light, asking Dante what was wrong. Dante’s response was to grab her hand and place it on his belly, where Lady felt movement below the skin. Her eyes widened. “It’s like you’ve got a tiny alien in there,” she said, shaking her head.

Dante chuckled. “Yeah, my little alien, that’s a good description of it.”

“As long as it doesn’t burst through your stomach,” Lady joked. She leaned over and talked to Dante’s belly. “Hello there little alien. I can’t wait for you to get bigger and I can teach you how to properly shoot a gun not like your,” her voice trailed off and her brow furrowed. She sat up and looked at Dante. “What should we call you? I mean technically you’re this child’s mother, but we’d never be able to call you that in public.”

Dante leaned back against the headboard and shrugged. “You’re right. Damn this whole situation. Another thing I haven’t thought about.” He sat for a moment. “I guess, Papa works for a title, right?”

Lady nodded. “Papa works for sure. So we know what to call you. How about what to call your little alien? You thought about any names?”

Dante shook his head. “I don’t know. Damn, another thing to try and think about.”

“We should get you one of those baby name books,” Lady suggested.

“They have books of just baby names?”

“Yeah,” Lady said, giving Dante a look.

“Hey, don’t give me that look. None of this stuff has been anything on my radar, okay? I’m way out of my element here.”

Lady nodded. “I guess you’re right. I should talk with Trish. I bet between the two of us we can come up with the perfect name for your kid.”

Dante groaned. “I can only imagine what you two will come up with. This poor kid.”

“Hey,” Lady said, her brow knotting. “I’ll bet we can come up with a better name than you. I’m sure you’ll probably name your kid some stripper name like Sparkles or Bubbles or some shit.”

“Whoa, just a minute. I am not going to give my kid a stripper name. Those names are stupid.” Lady raised an eyebrow. Dante shook his head. “ I’m going back to sleep. I am not giving my kid a stripper name. Damn you,” Dante said, dropping onto his side with a huff. Lady chuckled silently to herself and turned out the light. She grinned in the dark. Dante was just too easy to rile up lately.

Upon Trish being notified of the need for a name for Dante’s little alien, the girls began a daily assault of truly awful baby names upon Dante. Two days after the first movement of the baby, Trish sprung her first awful suggestion out. “How about Hester?” she asked at breakfast.

Dante stopped mid-bite of his toaster waffle. “It’s a baby, not a witch,” he said, looking at Trish and shaking his head.

“What about Jedidiah?” Lady suggested.

Dante dropped his fork on his plate and spun to look at Lady. “We are living in modern times. That name belongs in the 1800’s or in a cult. Really, this is what you two are coming up with?” he said, rubbing his forehead.

The girls threw another two terrible suggestions his way when the three of them felt a strong flare of magic. Dante turned toward the direction of the flare. “What the?” he asked.

Trish rose and headed toward the door out to the patio. “Stay here,” she said, unholstering her gun. Lady picked up Kalina Ann from her resting place in the doorway and hurried after Trish. “We’ll be right back,” she called over her shoulder. Dante paced back and forth in the kitchen, itching to follow them but knowing they’d yell at him. He rubbed his stomach as the baby inside gave a flurry of kicks at feeling his anxiety. Dante was about to risk their ire and head out after them when the door opened and Lady walked in, covered in demon ichor.

“What happened?” Dante asked, moving to her side.

Lady slumped in one of the chairs and rubbed some of the ichor off her forehead. “There was a focused attack at one of the wards,” she said, trying to catch her breath. “The ward didn’t fail but it’s severely weakened. Trish is trying to see if she can bolster it. She should be back in a few.” Dante nodded, his brow furrowing. He stepped over to the sink and pulled some paper towels. Wetting them, he handed them to Lady. “Thanks,” she said, wiping some of the mess away.

They waited for Trish to return. A half hour later, the demoness returned, visibly tired. She slumped in one of the chairs. “I’ve got it patched. However, it won’t withstand another direct assault like that one,” she said, shaking her head. “We’re going to need to start patrolling the perimeter.”

Dante shook his head. “With just the two of you, you’ll get spread too thin. This place has been good but I think we’re going to need to relocate.”

“No,” Lady said. “This is still the safest place. The ward hasn’t failed and if we were to relocate, where exactly would we go? I don’t know of another place with wards like these.”

“I’m afraid Lady is right,” Trish said. “We have what we need here and I also don’t know of a better place. If we move you, you’ll be more vulnerable. Our best bet is to get some help to monitor the ward and repel another incursion attempt.”

“You mean bring another hunter in?” Dante asked.

“Yes, that would be the best course of action,” Trish said.

“There isn’t anyone else,” Dante said. “We can’t take the risk of someone else finding out about this,” he motioned to his stomach.

Lady bit at her lip. “What about the kid?” she asked softly.

“Nero?” Dante blurted out. “No, absolutely not.”

“We need the manpower Dante,” Trish said. “We know that Nero can be trusted. Besides, he’s your family-we all know it.”

Dante’s eyes widened and he shook his head. “He’s not mine if that’s what you’re implying.”

“No,” Lady said. “You’ve made it clear he’s not yours and we don’t doubt you. But we can tell he’s related to you somehow and we know he’s trustworthy. I mean you did let him keep the Yamato after all. Look, I promised you that it would be your call on anyone else finding out about this and I’ll stand by my word. But I ask you Dante, please think about it. We really could use the help.” She stood and stretched. “I’m going to grab a shower and change. Then I’ll head out to patrol the perimeter.”

Trish nodded. “I’ll head out now. You can spell me when you’re done.” She headed back out the door. Dante watched Trish go, feeling uneasy. Lady squeezed his shoulder and left the room. Dante dropped in one of the chairs at the island and rubbed his face. He felt like a trapped animal, waiting for his demise. He dropped a hand to his stomach rubbing the spot where his child was kicking a staccato rhythm at him.

For the next few days, Trish and Lady took turns patrolling the perimeter of the grounds and trying to work the jobs that came their way. A couple times some skirmishes broke out along the perimeter with either Trish or Lady having to eliminate small groups of demons. Dante’s anxiety was growing as he realized the huntresses couldn’t keep this up for long.

A week after the initial attack on the wards, Dante came downstairs to breakfast. He looked at the exhausted faces of his friends. Dante put a hand on Lady’s shoulder. “Call the kid,” he said.

Lady turned and looked at him. “Are you sure?” she asked.

“Yeah. You two need the help and since you’ve refused to let me give you a hand, the kid is the next best option.”

Lady nodded. “Alright, I’ll make the call. Let me finish this and I’ll do it.” Dante nodded. Lady finished her breakfast. She put her plate in the dishwasher and left the kitchen. Dante drifted after her. She went in the study and pulled a small notebook from her pocket. Flipping to a page, she picked up the phone and dialed the number. Kyrie answered.

“Hi Kyrie, it’s Lady. Is Nero home?”

“Yes, he is,” Kyrie answered. “Just one moment and I’ll get him.” Lady could hear the receiver put down on the other end of the line. She fidgeted. Her eyes met Dante’s for a moment and then she heard the receiver picked up on the other end.

“Hey Lady, what’s up?” Nero greeted.

“Hi Nero. I need to ask a favor,” Lady said, twisting the phone cord on her finger. “You working any jobs right now?”

“No,” Nero said. “Fortuna has been dead lately on the demon front. You have a job you need a hand with?” he asked, sounding hopeful.

“I do, but it’s a long term job and it’s not for me specifically,” Lady said.

Nero chuckled on the other end of the line. “The old man put you up to this?”

“Not exactly,” Lady said. “We’re working out of a safe house on this one. It’s going to be at least a four-month job so this one’s a commitment.”

“You’ve got a safe house? Hmmm,” Nero said. “Any chance I could bring Kyrie with me? I’m not sure she’d be okay with me being gone that long.”

“Actually, having her here may be a good thing,” Lady said. “We can definitely make that work.”

“Give me the address of the safe house and we’ll pack up and head out,” Nero said.

Lady gave Nero the address and phone number for their location and hung up the phone. “They’re coming.”

“I heard you say having her here, is he bringing his girl too?” Dante asked. Lady nodded. “Great,” Dante said, dryly.

The next day the phone rang mid-morning while Trish was patrolling. Lady answered it. Nero and Kyrie had arrived. She provided them with the gate code and hung up the phone. She ran to the upstairs library and gave Dante the heads up. She walked back down to the foyer and waited. A few minutes later she heard the door knocker. She opened the front door with a smile.

Nero’s eyes were wide. “This is the safe house? This is a mansion.”

Kyrie elbowed him in the ribs. “Be polite,” she said.

Lady laughed. “Welcome to my childhood home,” she said. “Come on, this way. I’ll show you guys to your room.” Lady led them upstairs and led them to a bedroom across the hall from the one Trish was using. The room was large with a four poster bed and an ensuite bathroom. The windows on either side of the bed looked over the gardens behind the house.

“This is very nice,” Kyrie said, setting her bag down.

“I’m glad you like it,” Lady said. “Kyrie, if you’ll come with me I’ll show you around. Nero, Dante is waiting for you in the library down the hall. It’ll be the first door on your right after the stairs.”

Nero nodded. “Right, time to talk to the old man then,” he said, turning for the door.

Lady reached out and caught his wrist. “One sec,” she said. “Please be patient with Dante when you talk with him. It took a lot for him to be willing to have us call you.”

Nero’s eyes flashed with anger for a moment but before he could say anything, Kyrie asked, “Is everything okay?”

Lady sighed. “Not exactly. I’ll let Dante explain it to you Nero, but please be patient with him and be calm,” she instructed.

Nero felt the anger morph into confusion. “Uh yeah, sure,” he said, leaving the room. He drifted down the hall trying to puzzle out what could possibly be doing on. He couldn’t imagine what it could be. Arriving at the aforementioned door he knocked, feeling a bit antsy.

“Come in,” Dante called.

Nero opened the door and walked in to find Dante with his back to him looking out the window. “Have a seat kid,” Dante said.

Nero felt irritation at Dante’s use of the term kid. “What’s going on old man?” he asked, dropping into a chair and propping his feet up on the desk in front of him. He tried to play it cool, but he felt like something was off.

Dante sighed, still with his back to Nero. “Where do I even start?”

“How about explaining why you’re holed up here?” Nero asked. “I mean this place is swanky and all and those wards we passed through were pretty serious. Why are you here instead of at Devil May Cry and what the hell are you wearing?”

Dante looked over his shoulder at Nero, meeting the familiar blue eyes. He noted Nero’s furrowed brow. Dante sighed and slowly turned around. Nero’s eyes widened. “Old man, you have got to lay off the beers. You have really let yourself go there buddy. That is one hell of a beer gut,” Nero said, his voice wavering a little.

Dante snorted. “I wish it was a beer gut,” he said, walking over and sitting in the chair across from Nero. Nero removed his feet from the desk with a frown. “How much do you know about demon reproduction?” Dante asked.

Nero stammered “N-not much. I know how to kill them, haven’t really thought much about it beyond that.”

“Right,” Dante said. “So fun fact, demon lords are intersex.”

“Intersex?” Nero asked, his eyes wide.

“Yep, they can carry their offspring or mate and produce offspring with another. They’ve got options,” Dante said, shifting slightly in his seat. “Turns out dear old dad was a demon lord and passed that trait on.”

Nero frowned. “I take it this came as a surprise.”

“Yeah, just a bit.”

“Well um, congrats to you and your boyfriend then. When are you going to introduce me?” Nero said, grinning.

Dante frowned and looked away. “This wasn’t consensual Nero,” he said, absently rubbing the spot the baby was currently kicking at.

“What do you mean?” Nero asked, frowning. Dante looked at him and winced at a particularly strong kick to the diaphragm. “You okay old man?” Nero asked, looking at him with concern.

“Yeah, sorry. Baby reacts to me being upset by kicking the crap out of me,” Dante said. “Look short story of what happened, someone slipped something in my drink. I got attacked and couldn’t defend myself and here we are.”

“You were drugged? By who?” Nero asked, a slight edge of panic in his voice.

“Not sure,” Dante said. “We’re trying to figure it out. In the meantime, my healing is messed up. I don’t heal from wounds like I normally would and my strength isn’t what is usually is. So I haven’t been able to hunt. Lady has been staying with me since we figured out I was carrying this kid. Trish came on two months ago to help out after we came here. We reached out because there’s been an attack on one of the wards here. It’s holding for the time being but it’s been weakened. Lady and Trish have been patrolling but between trying to work jobs and monitor the perimeter here, they’re getting worn out. They won’t let me help since I got stabbed, so calling you was our next option.”

“You were stabbed?” Nero asked.

“Yeah,” Dante said. “It’s what led Lady to move us here. She was out on a job and a group of Hell Lusts attacked. One stabbed me in the gut. It took forever to heal up. Scared the crap out of Lady because of the baby.”

“Holy shit,” Nero said. He paused and shook his head. “I can’t believe you’re pregnant. I mean you, you know, you’re a guy, right?”

Dante rolled his eyes. “Yes, I’m a guy-got all the male bits. Demons are different. Human biology doesn’t apply in this case. I suppose I should warn you. We’re related somehow so this could apply to you too.”

“Related?” Nero asked. He frowned. “Wait, are you carrying my sibling?”

Dante put up his hands. “Whoa, slow down there kiddo. I am not your father. I’m not certain of how we’re related but you’ve definitely got traits of my dad Sparda. So this,” Dante said, motioning to his belly, “could apply to you too.” Nero sputtered. Dante laughed. “I think it’s safe to say if you stick with Kyrie you won’t have to worry about this.”

“Trust me,” Nero said, “I fully intend to avoid ending up like that,” he said, motioning to Dante’s belly.

“Probably for the best kid,” Dante said.

Nero looked at Dante, Lady's warning echoing in his head. “Hey old man.” Dante looked at Nero. “Thanks for trusting me enough to call. I’ll do what I can to help out. I’m sure between Trish, Lady and I we can get you through this.”

Dante gave him a smile. “Thanks kid. You hungry?”

Nero grinned. “I could go for something.”

“Follow me,” Dante said, standing. They headed downstairs. Before they reached the kitchen Dante came to a stop, his hand on his stomach. “Damnit,” he muttered.

“You okay old man?” Nero asked.

Dante nodded. “Kid just shifted onto my bladder. I’ll be right back. Kitchen is just ahead through that door,” Dante said, pointing to the door ahead before turning and disappearing through another door to the side.

Nero headed in the direction Dante indicated. Pushing open the kitchen door he smiled, seeing Kyrie poking around the cabinets. “Taking over the kitchen already?” he asked.

“Hey she offered,” Lady said, coming out of the pantry and handing Kyrie a can.

“Dante will be here in a few,” Nero said.

“It’ll be good to see him. We didn’t talk much after everything with the Savior,” Kyrie said.

Nero looked at Lady. “Did you tell her?” he asked. Lady shook her head.

“Tell me what?” Kyrie asked.

“Um,” Nero said, struggling how to explain this to her.

The kitchen door opened and Dante walked in. Everyone’s eyes went to him. Kyrie smiled. “Hello Mr. Dante,” she said and then her eyes widened and she dropped the can with a squeak.

“Uh hi,” Dante said. Kyrie bent down to retrieve the can, her face turning red. Lady laughed. Dante frowned. “You didn’t tell her did you?” he asked flatly.

Lady gave him a small smile. “You told me I couldn’t tell anyone else,” she said.

Kyrie looked at Dante with a confused look. “What’s going on?” she asked.

“The old man is knocked up,” Nero explained. Dante rolled his eyes. 

Kyrie gasped.

“Well thanks kid, that was so eloquently put,” Dante said.

Kyrie looked at Dante. “You’re having a baby?” she asked.

“Fun family trait, but yeah,” Dante said.

“How far along are you?” Kyrie asked.

Dante shrugged. “About six months.”

Kyrie nodded. “So three to go then.”

Dante shook his head. “Demonic pregnancies are a little different. I’ve got another four to five months to go.”

Kyrie frowned. “I take it you haven’t seen a doctor?”

Dante snorted. “No, not really possible.”

Kyrie looked at Lady. “Miss Lady, if I were to give you a list of items would you be able to procure them for me?”

“Depends on what you’re looking for but maybe. Why?” Lady asked.

Kyrie looked at Dante. “Mr. Dante, I apprenticed with a midwife in Fortuna. You should be monitored to make sure you and your child are healthy. Your blood pressure should be monitored as well as your heart,” she said, in a tone brooking no argument.

Dante quirked an eyebrow. Nero shot him a look and gave a slight shake of his head. Dante caught it and sighed. “Please just call me Dante. Thanks for the offer.”

Kyrie smiled.

“Kyrie, let me know what you need and I’ll see if I can get it for you,” Lady said.

“Perfect,” Kyrie said. “It will be easy things like a blood pressure cuff and a stethoscope.” Kyrie walked over and patted Dante’s arm. “I’m sure this will all work out. Would you like a sandwich and some soup?”

“Hey,” Nero grumbled. “He’s not an invalid. He can get his own lunch.”

Kyrie glared at Nero and Dante chuckled. “That sounds great but you don’t need to wait on me,” he said.

Kyrie smiled at him. “You should conserve your energy. It’s no trouble. Have a seat,” she instructed. She pushed Dante down to a nearby chair. She smacked Nero’s arm as she walked by him to prepare lunch. Lady and Dante laughed. Dante sat and listened to the banter of his friends, feeling some of his anxiety pass. He’d been worried that Nero would react negatively and refuse his assistance. But instead Nero had taken it in stride and had offered his help. Dante still felt unsure about how things might turn out but at least Lady and Trish would have some help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this could've easily been a super chapter. I'm not happy with where I had to break the chapter but as a personal preference I try to keep chapters to a reasonable length-usually no more than 4,000 words a chapter. So I apologize if the break between this chapter and the next is awkward.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm

**Light Out of the Darkness**

Chapter 6

After the arrival of Kyrie and Nero, the group enjoyed a brief lunch together. After eating, Lady and Nero headed out to inspect the area with the weakened ward. Trish had joined them mid-lunch and then retired to her room for some rest. Dante found himself feeling restless. He’d drifted into the front sitting room and stood looking out the window. Kyrie had come into the room and sat on the couch. She glanced at Dante and gave a soft smile. “It looks like a nice day outside,” she said.

Dante nodded. “It does. I was just thinking about heading outside for a walk. Would you like to join me?”

Kyrie nodded. “That would be nice.”

The two headed out the kitchen door and out onto the patio. A short iron fence ran around the perimeter of the patio. Dante held the gate open for Kyrie and they headed down to the manicured gardens below. Kyrie took a deep breath. “The flowers are so fragrant,” she remarked. “Lady’s home is truly beautiful.”

Dante gave her a weak smile. “This place is beautiful but she’s experienced her fair share of pain here. The fact that she was willing to come back here for me means a lot.”

“You’ve done things for her too. You can be a very giving person. I think though that you’re a very sad person too,” Kyrie said, stopping and putting her hand over her mouth. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.”

Dante shook his head. “It’s alright. You’re catching me a on a good day. Lately I’ve kinda been all over the place emotionally. Hormones I guess.”

“That can happen,” Kyrie said. She paused, her hand reaching out and touching one of the rose petals on the plant next to her. “I never had a chance to thank you for your help in Fortuna.”

Dante shook his head. “The kid did most of the heavy lifting. There’s no need to thank me.”

“Still you have looked out for Nero and helped him with his business. He won’t say it out loud, but it has meant a lot to him,” Kyrie said, starting down the path again.

Dante smiled. “He may be a little hot headed but he’s a good kid.”

“I think it means a lot to him that you’ve reached out for his help,” Kyrie said.

Dante frowned. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but I wish we didn’t have to. I hate feeling this useless.”

“You know another way of looking at it is that you have the responsibility to bring the next generation into the world. That’s a very important thing,” Kyrie said. “After all, who would protect us after you are gone?”

Dante absently rubbed his belly. “I don’t know that I want this kid to follow in my footsteps or even that they would want to. I’d like to think they’ll turn out alright but I can’t be sure.”

Kyrie frowned. “Why would you think your child wouldn’t turn out alright?”

Dante sighed. “Nero knows this already and I guess this time Lady actually decided to listen to me. Kyrie, how do I say this,” Dante paused. “It wasn’t my choice to have this baby. The father was a demon who drugged and overpowered me. This child is going to have more demonic blood than I do. I don’t know if they are going to be inherently evil or not.”

Kyrie gasped. “I didn’t realize.”

“Yeah well, I’m not thrilled that so many people know. This pregnancy has left me weakened and I can’t protect myself like I would normally. And after this kid is born I’m not sure how I’m going to be able to protect this kid or even raise them. I have no idea what I’m doing.”

Kyrie was silent for a moment. “Do you want this baby?”

Dante walked in silence for a minute. “I’m not even sure to be honest. There wasn’t any way for me to terminate the pregnancy safely, so I’m having this baby but after that…I don’t know. I don’t know what to do.”

“You’d mentioned that you were worried that your baby may be inherently evil, but wasn’t your father a full demon?” Kyrie asked.

“He was,” Dante said.

“He wasn’t evil, so maybe your child won’t be. I think children are shaped by their experiences more than by their blood,” Kyrie said. “You have time at least to think about how you feel and what you want to do with this baby. I feel like I should let you know that Nero and I have applied to foster some orphans in Fortuna. The orphanages there are overcrowded and we want to help.”

Dante nodded. “Sounds like you’re going to be putting the kid to work. That’s wonderful. You guys have big hearts.”

Kyrie smiled. “I know I’m still getting to know you better, but if you ever need help Nero and I will always be willing to help you.”

“Thanks,” Dante said. “We’ll see what happens.” Dante yawned. Kyrie giggled. “Sorry about that,” Dante said. “It doesn’t seem to take much to wipe me out these days.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Kyrie said. “We should head back anyway so I can start preparing dinner. I’m going to make lasagna.”

“Mmmm that sounds good,” Dante said. “Let’s head back to the house.”

That night the group enjoyed dinner and hung out afterwards talking. They traded stories of demon hunts and adventures. Trish and Lady shared some drinks. Dante tried to stay engaged with the group but he felt like he was on the outside looking in. “I think I’m gonna call it,” he announced, standing up. “I’ll see you guys in the morning.” He put a hand on Lady’s shoulder as he passed by her spot on the couch. “I’ll leave your bedside light on.”

Lady looked up at him and smiled. “Thanks, I won’t be long.”

Nero’s eyes widened as he watched the exchange. He gave Lady a look as Dante left the room and she caught it. “Something the matter?” she asked.

“You’re sleeping with Dante?” Nero asked.

“Yeah, so?” Lady said.

Nero shook his head. “Whatever floats your boat.”

Trish laughed. “They share a bed Nero, they’re not having sex.”

Lady’s eyes widened and then narrowed. “That’s a very rude assumption Nero.”

Kyrie glared at Nero.

“What?” Nero said. “The guy is usually a walking letch.”

“He’s been subdued after everything,” Lady said. “On the one hand it’s nice not to have him saying stupid things all the time but on the other he’s been very different since the attack. I’m not sure if the old Dante will ever come back.”

“Having a child changes you,” Kyrie said.

“Especially when you’re the one carrying it,” Trish said, taking a sip of her drink.

The group stayed up talking for a bit longer before everyone when to bed. Dante was trying to sleep when Lady came in. She crawled in bed and was soon out-her breathing soft and even. Dante sighed. His brain wouldn’t shut down. He found himself thinking about Kyrie’s question. Did he want this baby? He felt the baby kick him a couple times. He decided to get up since he wasn’t sleeping. He tried to be as quiet as possible.

Dante made his way downstairs. He sat in a chair in the front room, looking out at the gardens in the moonlight, rubbing his belly.

Lady came in the room. “Couldn’t sleep?” she asked, dropping onto the couch.

“Shit, did I wake you up?” Dante asked. “I was trying to be quiet.”

“Well you’re about as quiet as a herd of buffalo these days,” Lady said, smiling.

“Humph, good to know.”

“You okay?” Lady asked. Dante shrugged. “You want to talk about it?”

“Kyrie asked me today if I want this baby.”

“Do you?” Lady asked.

“I don’t know. I mean, shit, in a perfect world I’d love to have a kid. You know, get to watch them grow up and teach them stuff,” Dante said, his head leaning back against the chair. “But this isn’t a perfect world Lady. This kid just by virtue of being mine will have a target on their back from day one. Assuming I can protect them long enough for them to protect themselves, then there’s the small matter that they’ll have more demonic blood than I do. I can’t guarantee what kind of person they’re going to turn out to be.”

Lady shook her head. “Dante, you’re right this isn’t a perfect world, but you’re not doing this alone. As for their blood, your father was a full demon and chose to fight for humanity. With you teaching and guiding your kid and the help you’re going to get from us, that will mean more than just the blood that runs through your kid’s veins. You know that from experience. It comes down to the choices we make.” Lady sighed. “It’s going to be your choice how you want to move forward. I’ll leave you with this thought though. Ask Nero if he wishes he knew where he came from, if he wishes he knew his family and his history.” She stood and walked over to Dante and gave his shoulder a squeeze. “I’m going to head back to bed. Don’t break your brain in one night. You’ve got time to decide what to do.”

Dante squeezed her hand. “Thanks.” Lady nodded and left the room. Dante sat and thought about what she’d said. Both Lady and Kyrie had pointed out his father’s choices of humanity over demons. Sparda wasn’t the only demon that Dante had encountered who’d made that choice. Maybe his child had a hope of turning out alright.

A sharp kick in his abdomen caused Dante to grunt. “Okay, easy there little alien. I’m sorry I doubted you. Calm down now,” Dante whispered, rubbing his sore stomach. He thought about what he truly wanted. He realized all he’d wanted since the fateful day he’d lost his mother and brother was his family. He thought about how now he had a chance to build a family. It wasn’t how he would ever have done it, but maybe something good could come out of the shit his life had been. It wouldn’t be easy but he could try. He looked down at his belly. He couldn’t undo this but he could try to protect this small glimmer of hope for a better future. “I’ll try my best. It may not be anything great, but I’ll try,” he said, rubbing over the last spot the baby had kicked. With a sigh, Dante stood up and returned to bed.

The next morning Dante woke up early to pressure on his bladder. He ran to the bathroom just in time. He noticed Lady was already up. He decided to get dressed. As he was trying to finagle his sock on, he lost his balance and rolled onto his back on the floor. “Shit,” he muttered. He tried to roll over to get up and found he couldn’t. He was stuck. “Son of a bitch,” he muttered, while trying again to roll over.

Dante heard the bedroom door open and closed his eyes. “Dante?” Lady asked. “What happened?”

“Oh you know, my back’s been bothering me. Decided to just rest for a minute on the floor.”

“Right,” Lady said. “That’s why you’re wearing one sock. You’re stuck aren’t you?”

“Nope, could get up anytime I want,” Dante said, his stubbornness showing.

“Well good,” Lady said. “I’ll leave you to it then. Oh Kyrie made strawberry French toast for breakfast but if you don’t hurry I think the kid is going to eat it all,” Lady said, heading for the door.

Dante tried to roll over again but the extra weight kept him firmly planted. Lady glanced over her shoulder at the door and saw Dante furiously trying to get his body to cooperate. “You know you look like one of those little roly-poly bugs on your back with your legs all wiggly,” Lady pointed out.

“Fine,” Dante said, huffing. “I’m stuck.”

Lady grinned. “Shall I grab Nero to help?”

“You do that and you’re dead to me.”

Lady laughed. “Well we can’t have that now can we.” She stepped over and took Dante’s hand and helped him roll over so he could get up. “Let me give you a hand with that pesky sock,” she said smiling.

“You are enjoying this way too much,” Dante pointed out.

“Hey, I waived your debt. Gotta get my kicks somehow,” Lady responded.

“Do I like owe you this kid or something now?” Dante asked.

“Maybe, we’ll see,” Lady said, putting Dante’s sock on. “Come on, I wasn’t kidding about the kid eating all of breakfast. It’s scary.”

Dante and Lady entered the kitchen. Trish smiled when they walked in. “Dante, I’ve got names for you to consider. Brandon for a boy and Brenda for a girl,” she said smiling.

Dante groaned. “Those are terrible, no.”

Kyrie gave a confused look as she dished up breakfast. “Are you looking for suggestions for names?” she asked.

“Yes, yes he is,” Lady quickly responded.

“No, I’m not,” Dante said, glaring at Lady. “These two,” he said, motioning to Lady and Trish, “for months have enjoyed coming up with the worst names for my kid. At this point, I’ll figure it out by myself.”

“That’s fair,” Kyrie said. “Are there any names you are leaning toward?”

“Not sure,” Dante said, taking a bite out of the French toast. “Oh this is good. Thank you for cooking.”

“My pleasure,” Kyrie said, smiling. “Do you have any family names you might consider?”

“Not a lot of family to choose from. I’m not naming my kid Sparda or Eva,” Dante said, but then appeared to be in thought for a moment. “Hunh, I’ll have to think about that,” he mumbled.

“Do tell,” Trish said.

“My grandparents on my mother’s side-Alexander and Althea. Those aren’t bad names,” Dante said.

Kyrie smiled. “No, those aren’t bad names at all.”

Nero rolled his eyes. “Why can I see you giving your kid a middle name like Danger?”

Lady laughed. “Oh Dante totally would.”

Dante frowned. “With friends like you guys who needs enemies.”

Lady patted him on the back. “You’d be lost without us. Time for perimeter patrol, I’ll be back.”

Nero hopped out of his seat. “I’ll join you, I’m itching for a fight.”

Dante waved at them as they left and Nero flipped him off from behind Kyrie’s back before heading out.

Trish stretched. “I’m going to grab a shower and some rest. See you.”

Kyrie smiled. “Would you like to walk today?”

“Sounds good,” Dante said. “Let me finish this awesome breakfast and I’m good to go.”

Kyrie looked down and bit her lip. “Dante, can I ask a favor?”

“Sure,” he said, taking another bite of the French toast.

“Would you teach me to shoot a gun?”

Dante blinked. “You want me to teach you to shoot? I can but I would’ve expected you’d want the kid to teach you.”

“I know Nero would teach me if I asked him, but I think it would be better to learn from someone else.”

Dante nodded. “I can understand. Sure, I can teach you.”

Kyrie smiled. “You finish up and I’ll start the dishes.”

Dante finished eating and gave Kyrie a hand with the dishes. They headed outside for their walk. Dante stopped at the makeshift range Lady had set up and pulled Ebony from his waistband. He taught Kyrie about the different parts of the gun and how to sight the gun on her target. He had her fire off a couple shots to get used to the weight and recoil of the gun. She squealed the first time the gun kicked back and it almost hit her in the chin. Dante shook his head and had her work on the feel of the gun firing and anticipating it. After an hour they headed back inside.

The next couple months fell into a routine. Trish, Lady and Nero worked jobs and monitored the perimeter of their safe house. Several skirmishes continued at the site of the weakened ward but nothing penetrated. Dante and Kyrie spent a good bit of time together. Lady had obtained a stethoscope, blood pressure cuff, scale and measuring tape for Kyrie. Kyrie had started keeping track and measuring how Dante’s pregnancy was progressing and how he was feeling. She and Dante also continued to work on her gun training. Kyrie was showing an aptitude for it.

The Tuesday morning started like most others with the group assembling for breakfast. Dante was the last to join. Walking in, he was scratching his chest. “Lady did we get different laundry detergent or something?” he asked.

“No, why?”

“My shirt is super itchy,” Dante said. Suddenly he stopped scratching and looked down. “Oh fuck,” he exclaimed.

Nero looked at Dante. “Why is your shirt wet?”

Trish stood up and walked over to Dante. She stared at his chest for a moment. “Oh, looks like you’re starting to lactate,” she announced.

“What the fuck,” Dante said.

Trish looked at Dante with an annoyed look. “Your body is getting ready to feed your baby,” she explained.

“Like he’s gonna nurse?” Nero asked, his face slightly green.

“Well yes,” Trish said. “Although demonic children typically don’t nurse as much or as long as it seems human children do.”

Dante closed his eyes and sighed. “Great, just great. Well there’s the answer on why my chest hurt.”

Trish looked at Dante. “At least you’re barely swollen. Some of the demon lords I oversaw got quite large when lactating. One actually sought out a bra due to the discomfort.”

Nero laughed. Dante glared at him. “I think I should go check the perimeter now,” Nero said, grabbing an apple.

“What about breakfast?” Kyrie asked.

“I’m good,” Nero said, holding up the apple and sprinting out the door.

Dante watched Nero go wishing he too could run from the situation. Trish patted him on the shoulder and headed to her room. Dante dropped into one of the chairs at the island. Kyrie gave Dante an understanding smile. “This has got to be very awkward for you.”

“Every day feels like there’s a new shitty surprise waiting for me,” Dante said. Lady snorted and continued to read the newspaper in front of her.

“At least the end is in sight,” Kyrie said. “Only one to two more months to go. We should start getting things like a crib and diapers for you.”

“Yeah, I suppose I’m going to need someplace to put the little alien hunh?”

“You might. Do you want to walk through the orchard today? It looks like more apples are ready to harvest,” Kyrie said.

“If it means you’ll make another apple pie then the answer is yes,” Dante said. “Baby enjoyed the last one immensely.”

Lady laughed. Kyrie chuckled. “Baby enjoyed it, hunh? Well we should keep baby happy.”

Dante nodded and gave Lady a look. She grinned and shook her head, returning her attention to her reading.

After finishing breakfast, Dante changed his shirt and he and Kyrie headed out on the grounds. They headed through the gardens and skirted the small pond beyond. As they approached the orchard, Dante stopped and grabbed Kyrie’s arm. A flash could be seen in the distance.

“Dante, what was that?” Kyrie asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

“Shit,” Dante said, grabbing her arm and pulling her back the way they came. “That was a ward failing. Same thing happened just before we called you guys. We’re under attack.”

Dante pulled Ebony and handed something to Kyrie. “Here I’ve been meaning to give this to you. Lady helped me get it.”

Kyrie looked at the object in her hand. It was a gun with a pearl grip and it was the perfect size for her hand. “Thank you. This is perfect.”

“Remember what we practiced,” Dante said. “If you have to shoot, aim for the center.”

Kyrie nodded. They quickly retraced their steps. As they came out of the garden and were steps from the house, Kyrie gasped. A group of demons were shuffling toward them. Dante opened fire. Beside him, Kyrie leveled her gun and shot at a scarecrow. She struck its shoulder. “Good Kyrie,” Dante encouraged. “Keep firing.”

Kyrie squeezed off another shot and the bullet entered the scarecrow’s chest and it exploded in a shower of sand. “Yes,” she exclaimed as she took aim at another one.

“You got that one!” Dante exclaimed.

Suddenly Dante looked up. Two Hellbats were headed straight toward them. Dante saw they were ready to fire. “Oh fuck,” he yelled, grabbing Kyrie’s arm. He jerked her to the side, out of the path of the fireball headed straight toward her.

Dante’s head turned as he realized one had flanked them and was coming up behind. Dante pushed Kyrie and the two of them fell to the ground behind a lavender bush as a fireball ignited where they just stood. Dante hit the ground hard and he clutched his belly hissing in pain.

“Dante,” Kyrie said, scrambling to his side. She looked up and saw the Hellbat circling. She took aim and fired, hitting it dead center. It exploded in a shower of sand.

“Dante,” Lady screamed, coming around the side of the house, guns blazing.

“Over here,” Kyrie yelled.

“Kyrie,” Nero yelled, following Lady.

Dante felt a horrible pain rip through his midsection, taking his breath away. “Agh,” he cried.

Kyrie looked down at him with a horrified look. “Dante, what is it? What’s happening?”

“Pain,” he said. “Really bad pain.” He brought his arms around his middle and tried to breathe through the discomfort. Kyrie put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed. “Just keep breathing,” she instructed.

Nero and Lady quickly cut through the remaining demons and rushed over. Lady dropped to her knees at Dante’s side. “What happened?”

“Hellbat,” Dante said. “Had to push Kyrie out of the way. I fell.”

“He’s in pain,” Kyrie said.

“Dante, describe the pain,” Lady instructed.

“Felt like something ripping through my stomach. Couldn’t breathe for a moment. It’s passed now,” Dante said.

Lady gave a concerned look. “We need to get him inside.”

“Is it safe?” Kyrie asked.

“Trish is repairing the ward right now. Those were the last that broke through we think. Dante, do you sense any others?” Lady asked.

“No.”

“Then let’s get you inside,” Lady said. “Nero, help me get him up. We need to go slow and gentle.”

Nero nodded and Dante put an arm around each of them and they levered him up. They helped him inside and got him to the room he and Lady shared. Dante laid down on the bed as Kyrie ran in with the stethoscope. “Let me check the baby’s heartbeat,” she said. She placed it on Dante’s stomach and listened, her lips seeming to count. “Baby’s heartbeat is still strong.”

Dante nodded. “Thank you Kyrie and thanks for saving my skin back there.”

Kyrie smiled. “No problem.”

Nero’s eyes shifted to Kyrie and widened. “Kyrie, you’re bleeding.”

Kyrie looked down. She had a cut on her forearm which was oozing some blood.

“Let’s get that cleaned up,” Nero said.

“Hang on one sec,” Lady said, disappearing into the bathroom. She returned a moment later with a first aid kit. She handed it to Nero. “Here, there’s some bandages and disinfectant ointment inside.”

“Thanks, we’ll be back,” Nero said, taking Kyrie back to their room with the attached bath.

Lady sat on the edge of the bed next to Dante. “How are you doing?”

Dante shrugged. “So far, so good. Only had that horrible pain once.”

Lady frowned. “We’ll need to keep an eye on that.” There was a knock at the door. “Come in,” Lady called out.

Trish came in, looking a bit pinched around her eyes. “Ward is repaired. Should hold for the time being but now we have two weakened wards on opposite sides of the property.”

“They’re trying to spread us thin,” Lady said.

Trish nodded. “Yes, I suspect so. Dante are you alright?”

“I fell hard,” Dante explained. “I had a bad pain but I haven’t had another. Kyrie listened to the baby’s heartbeat. She said it’s good so maybe everything’s okay.”

Trish frowned. “I think it’s best you take it easy.”

“I’ll grab you some water and crackers,” Lady said, rising.

“I’m going to grab something to eat,” Trish said. Trish walked out ahead of Lady. Lady had just reached the door when she heard Dante gasp and hiss behind her. Lady spun around.

“Dante?” she asked, rushing to his side. Dante had curled around his stomach with a panicked look on his face. “The pain’s back?” Lady asked. Dante tried to breathe through the pain and nodded at Lady with wide eyes. “Trish!” Lady yelled.

The sound of heels could be heard running down the hall. The bedroom door flew open.

“His pain is back,” Lady said, worry etched on her face.

Trish rushed over. “Dante, I’m going to feel your stomach,” she announced. Dante nodded. Trish put her hands on the swell of his stomach and ran them over, softly swearing. “That’s a contraction,” she said.

“Isn’t it too early?” Lady asked.

“Yes, he’s got at least another month to go,” Trish said. “We need to mark the time. If we’re lucky these contractions stop. If they continue and they start to get rhythmic, he’ll be in labor.”

Dante felt the pain start to subside. “If I go into labor now will the baby survive?”

Trish gave Dante a weak smile. “I don’t know, hopefully.”

Lady squeezed Dante’s shoulder. He looked at her with a concerned look. Kyrie and Nero returned. Nero frowned, seeing the concerned looks of the room’s occupants. “Is everything okay?”

“Dante has had a contraction,” Trish said.

Kyrie gasped. “It’s too early.”

Trish nodded. “It may be. For now Dante should stay on bed rest. If we’re lucky the contractions will stop. If not, well, baby may decide to show up early. Someone should be with him at all times until the contractions stop or his labor starts.” Trish reached down and squeezed Dante’s shoulder. “Try to relax and rest.” She explained she was going to go grab some food and would be back. Lady accompanied her to the kitchen to get some drinks and snacks. Nero leaned against the wall opposite the bed.

Kyrie sat down next to Dante and took his hand. “It’s going to be okay, Dante. Don’t worry, we’re all here.”

Dante nodded but inside fear gripped his heart. He couldn’t come all this way and lose his child now. He said a silent prayer that the contractions would stop and his child would be born alive and healthy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed this update! Next update comes on Wednesday with one of my favorite chapters I've written. Hope you enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope is a funny thing
> 
> Chapter Warning: Mild Gore and Feels. Lots and lots of feels. You've been warned

**Light Out of the Darkness**

Chapter 7

Two days after the attack, Dante was still experiencing contractions off and on. Every time the pain would rip through him, his anxiety would spike. He tried his best to stay calm. He sat in bed that night, trying to read but unable to concentrate. Lady sat next to him. She put down her book. “You okay? I think you’ve been looking at that same page for about twenty minutes now.”

Dante shook his head. “Honestly, no.”

“Want to talk about it?”

Dante sighed. “I’ve decided to raise the kid but now,” he paused, “it feels like I may not get the chance. The contractions aren’t stopping and I’m really freaked out that the baby won’t make it.”

Lady squeezed his forearm. “I think it’s going to be okay. You’re pretty far along,” she said.

“Yeah, but there’s no medical attention available. How would we explain it? It really feels like I’m cursed to never get things going my way. I decide that I’m going to do something and it all goes to hell. It feels like I’ve gone through all this just to have it taken away from me,” Dante said.

“We’ll cross those bridges when we get there. Have some faith. I really think everything is going to work out. Besides the contractions may still stop,” Lady said.

“Let’s hope,” Dante said, setting the book down and laying down to try and sleep.

The next day Lady and Trish patrolled the perimeter and discussed the situation. “Trish, Dante’s pretty freaked out,” Lady said. “The contractions are still happening anywhere from four to six hours apart.”

“It’s not a good sign,” Trish said. “If the contractions aren’t stopping there’s a high likelihood that he’s going to go into labor sooner rather than later.”

“It’s too early isn’t it?” Lady asked.

Trish nodded. “A bit. We’ll just have to hold out hope that the baby hangs on a while longer.”

Hope ran out two days later. Dante was awoken very early by searing pain across his midsection. He tried to quietly breathe through the pain. He gave a quick glance at the clock. It was 1:37 in the morning. He’d had his last contraction at 9:27 that night, so roughly four hours. He continued to hold on through the pain. As it subsided he went back to sleep. He figured he had another four to five hours before he’d be awoken again.

White-hot pain erupting across his middle awoke Dante. He started breathing through it and looked at the clock. 2:41 a.m. Dante felt his heart clench. Only a little over an hour since his last contraction. They had never been this close together before. He bit his lip and said a silent prayer that this was a fluke. He glanced over at Lady. She was asleep, her breathing deep and even.

Dante found himself lying in bed staring at the ceiling. He was nervous. He rubbed his belly mentally telling his body to hold on and stop this. It was too soon, he needed more time. The baby needed more time.

When he felt the searing pain wrack him again he glanced at the clock and felt his worst fears coming true. 3:34 a.m. He kept trying to breathe but the pain this time ramped up in intensity. He wasn’t prepared. He grunted and hissed.

Beside him Lady rolled over. “Dante?” she said sleepily. When he didn’t respond, Lady rolled over and turned on her light. One look at Dante’s face and her anxiety spiked. “Are you having a contraction?” she asked, grabbing his hand.

Dante squeezed her hand and nodded, still trying to breathe through the pain. Lady watched him intently as he rode out the contraction. When it passed, she rubbed his arm. Dante bit his lip and looked at her. “That was the third one since 1:37 this morning.”

Lady looked at the clock. 3:37 a.m. “How close together?” she asked.

“This last one was about 50 minutes from the one before,” Dante said.

“Okay,” Lady said, patting his arm. “I’m going to get Trish. Just hold on, okay.”

Dante nodded and Lady quickly got out of bed and padded down the hall. Stopping at Trish’s door she softly knocked until she heard a mumbled response. Walking in Lady gave her friend a sad look. “I think Dante’s in labor. The last contractions were about 50 minutes apart.”

Trish sighed. “I’d really hoped the baby would hang on for longer. Let me get up. I’ll be with you guys in just a few minutes. How’s Dante holding up?”

“He’s pretty freaked out, I can tell,” Lady said.

“Fingers crossed this goes smoothly,” Trish said.

Lady nodded and returned to the room she shared with Dante. Concern laced mismatched eyes met worried ice blue eyes. “Trish is on her way. How are you feeling?”

“The contraction is over with. So I feel alright I guess. Just nervous,” Dante said.

Lady sat on the edge of the bed and squeezed his shoulder. “Hey look on the bright side. You’ve hated being pregnant so yay, that’s almost over, right?”

Dante snorted. “Yeah, this hasn’t been a picnic,” he paused. “But Lady, it’s still too early. What if,” he couldn’t finish.

“Hey, enough of that,” Lady said, giving Dante a soft smile. “Have faith remember. It’s going to be okay.”

There was a light rap at the door as Trish pushed it open. “Dante, how are you doing?”

“Fine for the moment,” he said. Lady stood up and moved.

Trish approached the bed and squeezed Dante’s hand. “Don’t worry, you’ll get through this. Lady said your last contraction was about 50 minutes apart?”

Dante nodded.

“Okay, we’ve got some time to wait then. Lady, could we move a chair in here for me to sit in?” Trish asked.

Lady nodded. “I can grab one of the ones from the library. Should I get Nero and Kyrie?”

Trish shook her head. “Let them sleep for now, we’ve got time.”

Lady hurried out of the room to grab the chair. Trish gave Dante a reassuring smile. “I know we’ve had you on bed rest. At this point, with your labor started, if you want to get up and move around a little you can. Sometimes it can help.”

Dante nodded. “Yeah, I think I’d like that. Bed rest fucking sucks,” he said, slowly sitting up and putting his legs over the side of the bed. He stood up, his hand moving to his aching back.

Trish nodded. “Bed rest always sounds great but in actuality it’s not so great.”

“So what happens now?” Dante asked, as Lady returned with the chair.

“We wait,” Trish explained. “Once your contractions are five minutes apart, it’ll be time for the birthing knife.”

Dante frowned. “This is going to hurt like hell isn’t it?” Lady gave Dante a concerned look.

Trish nodded. “I won’t lie to you. Yes, it’s going to be very painful. However, once the baby is separated from you, your demonic healing should kick in again.”

“If you want to try and doze for a bit, we can turn the lights off,” Lady offered.

Dante shook his head. “I don’t think I can sleep. Sorry.”

“No, I totally get it,” Lady said. “I’ll go put some coffee on.”

“That would be fantastic,” Trish said, stifling a yawn.

Dante started to pace the room, thankful to get blood flowing back in his stiff limbs. He was approaching one of the bed posts when he felt his middle seize up with pain, ripping the air from his lungs. The pain was more intense than the previous time. “Ah, oh fuck,” he exclaimed, starting to pant with the pain.

Trish rushed to his side. Rubbing his shoulders she glanced at the clock 4:21 a.m. “Your contractions are getting closer together. Baby is definitely planning to make their debut,” she said.

Dante’s knuckles were white as he gripped the bedpost through the contraction. Lady walked in toward the end. “Another one?” she asked.

“Yes,” Trish replied.

Dante walked back to his side of the bed and sat down on the bed, leaning against the headboard, rubbing his belly. “That one was more painful than the last,” he said.

Trish nodded. “They’ll increase in intensity,” she explained. “Are you getting any other feelings besides the pain?”

Dante appeared to think for a moment. “Feel like there’s more pressure? It’s kind of hard to describe.”

“Pressure is a pretty common description. Some of the demon lords whose births I oversaw said they felt the baby hit their spine toward the end,” Trish said.

Lady shook her head. “I guess it doesn’t matter how you go about it, childbirth just plain sucks.”

“I’m barely even into this and I promise you this is the first and last time I do this,” Dante said.

Trish smiled. “We’ll get you through it.”

“We need a distraction,” Lady said.

“Have you chosen a name?” Trish asked.

“Not really,” Dante admitted.

“Seriously Dante?” Lady said, shaking her head. “How many months have you had to think about it? And we have given you some great suggestions.”

“You’ve given me crap names and you know it,” Dante retorted. “Seriously, I am not naming my kid Legolas or Aragorn. I would never do that to them.”

“Oh come on,” Lady said. “Even you can agree that Arwen is a pretty name.”

“It’s a pretty name for an elf. My kid isn’t an elf. And no, I don’t care how hot the guys were in the movie, I’m not naming my kid after a movie character.”

“They were from a book first, Mr. my name is from a book,” Lady said, pouting.

“Don’t care, they’re still stupid names for my kid.”

Trish quirked an eyebrow. “You thought my names were stupid too?”

“Yes,” Dante said without hesitating. “Your names were demon names. Come on, you think I wouldn’t recognize Orias and Aamon as demon names? My kid is going to grow up in the human world not the underworld.”

Trish huffed. “Here’s hoping I don’t have an accident with the birthing knife.”

“Yeah, here’s hoping you don’t,” Dante said, shaking his head.

“Did you look through the name book?” Lady asked.

“Yeah, nothing really grabbed me. I guess I’ll figure it out when they get here. I feel like maybe I need to see the little alien before the name will come to me.”

“I’ve heard some parents are like that, or they’ll have a name picked out but it changes once they see their baby,” Lady said.

“Well there ya go, I’ll pick a name after I see the kid,” Dante said, rubbing his face.

“I grabbed a pack of cards when I grabbed the chair. How about a hand or two of poker to pass the time?” Lady suggested.

“Sure, not like I’m going anywhere,” Dante said.

Lady had just dealt the cards when Dante’s hand went to his belly. His head arched back. “Oh fuck. Ouch, ouch, ouch,” he said, his face turning red and beads of sweat starting to form on his brow.

“Remember to breathe,” Trish instructed him.

Dante panted through the pain. “How. Would. You. Like. To. Do. This.”

“You’re doing just fine,” Trish said. “Keep breathing.”

“4:47,” Lady called out. “Just about a half hour between contractions.”

“We should grab some towels,” Trish instructed. “We should also put a tarp over the bed. There will be some bleeding.”

Dante unclenched his hands as the contraction passed. “I feel more pressure,” he told Trish.

“That’s normal,” Trish said. “Let me help Lady grab some supplies and we’ll be right back.”

Dante nodded as Lady and Trish left the room. They returned a few minutes later, their arms full.

“Dante, if you can get up for a sec, we’re going to put the tarp over the mattress,” Lady explained.

Dante stood and paced, rubbing his stomach as Trish and Lady quickly stripped the bed and set the tarp down over the mattress, replacing the sheets. “Okay, good to go,” Lady said. “I’m not worried about the sheets.”

Dante nodded. “I think I’ll stay up for a bit.”

Dante paced back and forth while Lady and Trish kept an eye on him. Dante halted his pacing and his hands went to his stomach. He felt like he was being split in two. “Ah, no, no,” he yelled.

Lady was at his side in a moment. “Let’s get you back in bed,” she said.

Dante shook his head. “Can’t move,” he panted. He gave a wordless cry as the pain continued to build.

Trish moved to his other side and grabbed his arm. Lady and Trish held him up as he panted and whined. They heard a thud down the hall and steps coming quickly toward them. Nero flung open the door, his sword in hand. “What’s going on?” he asked, hair tousled from just having gotten up. “I heard yelling.”

“Shit,” Dante said, panting.

“He’s in labor,” Lady explained.

Nero’s eyes widened. “I’ll get Kyrie,” he said.

“If she’s sleeping, let her sleep,” Trish said, “He’s still got a ways to go.”

“I’m pretty sure I woke her up,” Nero said.

“No problem then,” Trish said.

Lady looked at Trish. “I didn’t check the clock, did you?”

“No,” Trish said.

The contraction started to subside. “Can I move back to the bed?” Dante said.

“Yes,” Lady said. She and Trish helped Dante over to the bed. He lay down with his back against the headboard as Kyrie came in.

“I’m sorry we woke you up,” Lady said.

Kyrie shook her head. “It’s quite alright. Dante, how are you feeling?”

“Like shit to be honest.”

“How long have you been in labor for?” Kyrie asked.

“Contractions started just after 1:30 with some regularity,” Dante answered.

Kyrie held up the stethoscope in her hand. “Can I check the baby’s heartbeat?” Dante nodded. Kyrie approached and placed it against his stomach and listened. “It sounds strong and the frequency is good,” she said.

Nero popped his head in the room. “I’m going to check the perimeter. Be back in a bit.” The girls nodded and he left.

Dante closed his eyes and tried to doze as he was starting to feel tired. Kyrie drifted over to chat with Trish as Lady went to get more chairs. Dante must have drifted off as he awoke to another strong contraction that tore a cry from his lips as he became conscious.

Kyrie was at his side and grabbed his hand and squeezed. “Deep breath in and blow out the pain,” she instructed.

Dante resisted the urge to roll his eyes and instead tried to follow her instructions.

“We didn’t get an exact time on the last one but I think it was almost an hour ago,” Trish said. Lady nodded.

“The contractions are slowing?” Kyrie asked.

“They appear to be,” Trish said.

Kyrie nodded. “When I apprenticed with the midwife she talked about that something like this can happen. It’s not supposed to be uncommon for that to happen in early labor. Seems like his body is still figuring out what to do.”

Trish nodded. “We’ll just have to wait and see what happens next.”

Dante spent the majority of the day with contractions getting closer and closer and then spreading out again. Late that night the contractions were once again getting closer. Kyrie ran a cool, damp cloth across Dante’s sweat soaked forehead, as he struggled through another painful contraction. Kyrie looked back at the clock. “Ten minutes apart,” she announced.

Trish nodded. “We’re just about there. Dante, hang in there. The end is in sight.”

Dante laid his head back against the headboard and nodded. His throat was hoarse from the cries that had come on and off throughout the day. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take. Lady came over with a bunch of towels. She laid them on either side of Dante.

“Kyrie, can you get Nero? We’ll need his assistance,” Trish said. Kyrie nodded and left the room.

Dante felt another contraction hit. Lady grabbed his hand. “I’ve got you. You can do this,” she said. “7 minutes apart,” she called out over her shoulder. Dante cried out, words long since lost in the blaze of pain. Nero and Kyrie appeared in the doorway.

Trish looked at them and smiled. “It’s almost time. Once we hit five minutes apart, Nero you’ll help hold Dante still on one side, Lady will hold the other,” Trish explained. “You cannot let him move. If he moves, I could hurt him or the baby. Kyrie, you’ll keep his legs still and I need you to watch the knife.” Trish held the knife up. “Do you see these notches in the blade?” Kyrie nodded. “When I say first, you’ll let me know when the first notch is flush with his skin and when I say second, you’ll let me know for the second,” Trish explained.

“I understand,” Kyrie said, her palms sweating with nervousness.

“Once we separate the baby from Dante, his demonic healing will kick back in and he’ll heal up. I’ll warn you, unless you want to see Dante’s internal organs, don’t look,” Trish said. Lady and Nero both nodded. Dante cried out as another contraction hit.

“Five minutes,” Lady called out.

Trish nodded. “Okay, it’s go time. Dante, let’s get your shirt off.” They quickly removed his shirt. Lady took Dante’s right hand and pressed down on his shoulder.

Nero clapped Dante on his left shoulder and grabbed his hand. “Can’t move for this part old man.” Dante nodded as sweat ran down his face.

Trish positioned the knife over Dante’s stomach. “Dante, this is going to hurt. You must try to stay still,” she instructed. “Kyrie, first,” she said, sinking the knife into the top of Dante’s stomach. Dante screamed.

“First,” Kyrie called out as the first notch lined up.

Trish slid the knife down as Dante’s screams hit a new intensity. Nero and Lady pushed Dante down, holding him still. A bead of blood welled up and ran down his side. Kyrie kept Dante’s legs pinned and followed the knife’s progression, her brow furrowed in concern.

“Second,” Trish called out as the knife sunk deeper.

Lady’s eyes pricked with tears as Dante’s screams continued. “You’re almost there, hang on. You can do this,” she said softly in his ear as she leaned into his shoulder, holding him in place.

Nero’s face was contorted in concern and effort to hold Dante steady.

“Second,” Kyrie called out, biting her lip, continuing to use her body weight to hold Dante down.

Trish continued to slide the knife. “First,” she called out, bringing the knife up as she reached the bottom of the swell of Dante’s stomach.

“First,” Kyrie said, tears rolling down her cheeks as Dante’s screams became broken.

Trish finished and pulled the knife out. Tossing it down within reach, she gently pulled the incision apart and grasped the baby, compacting the amniotic sac. She gently pulled the baby out. Kyrie moved up and held out a towel to take the baby. Gently placing it in Kyrie’s hands, Trish picked up the knife, cutting the sac and then slicing the cord. Kyrie grabbed a small suction device and cleared the baby’s nostrils. She gave the baby a light slap on the back and a loud wail echoed through the room.

Trish pulled the placenta and watched as Dante’s skin started to knit back together.

Dante had gone silent, his chest still rising and falling. Lady brushed his hair as the baby’s first cry rang out. “You did it,” she said. “You made it through.” Tears were falling from the corners of Dante’s eyes.

“It’s a girl,” Kyrie exclaimed.”

Dante smiled and nodded weakly before he passed out.

“Dante,” Lady said, alarmed.

“He’s okay,” Trish said. “This is pretty common for demon lords to pass out shortly after giving birth. He should be up again soon. Let’s get the baby and him cleaned up.”

Kyrie nodded and took the baby into the bathroom.

Nero squeezed Dante’s shoulder. “Good job old man,” he said softly. He stood up and looked at Lady. “I’ll head out and check the perimeter.”

Lady smiled and nodded. “Thank you Nero. For everything,” she said.

He nodded and left the room.

The girls proceeded to get things cleaned up, each taking turns holding the newborn.

“She’s so small,” said Kyrie. “I used the scale, deducting my weight. She’s only five pounds, eleven ounces.”

“She is slightly premature, but she does seem to be okay. We should probably set up the humidifier. Her lungs are likely the most effected by the early birth. With her this small, her demonic healing won’t have kicked in yet,” Trish said.

“I’ll grab it,” Kyrie said, leaving the room.

Lady was holding the baby as Trish dropped in the chair. “That was intense,” Lady said.

Trish smiled tiredly. “Yes. Honestly, that went about as well as it could have.” Trish yawned.

“Go get some rest. I’ll stay with him until he wakes,” Lady said.

Trish glanced at the clock and nodded. “If he’s not awake in an hour, wake him. Make sure he feeds her as soon as he’s up. Once she’s eaten, he can go back to sleep if he’s still tired but she shouldn’t go more than an hour from now without her first feeding.”

Lady nodded and watched Trish leave. Kyrie came in a few minutes later with the humidifier and set it up on the bedside table. She left for some sleep. Lady pulled the chair closer to the machine and sat holding Dante’s baby, wrapped in a blanket. Kyrie had placed a small cap on her head. Lady rubbed the baby’s small fingers. “You are so small,” Lady said softly to the baby. “Look, I need you to do me a favor. Take it easy on your Papa. He’s really new to this and he doesn’t know what he’s doing just yet. He’s gonna make some mistakes and he’ll take some time to get the hang of this, but he’ll be there for you. So you need to go easy on him, okay little one? I promise, I’ll be here too to help you and your Papa as best as I can. We got a deal little miss?” The baby cooed and shook her fist. Lady stood and paced back and forth, gently rocking her.

Dante came back to consciousness slowly. He blinked his eyes open. His midsection felt like he’d gone a full round against a demon. He groaned.

“Welcome back to the land of the living,” Lady said. “How do you feel?”

“Sore still,” Dante said.

“You ready to hold your little alien?” Lady asked.

Dante bit his lip and nodded. Lady gently placed the baby in his arms. He looked at her small head in his hand and was struck at how tiny she was. Dante looked down at her small face and felt an upswell of overwhelming emotions as he held his baby. “Kyrie said it was a girl. I’ve got a little girl.”

Lady smiled. “That you do. Trish said you should try to feed her right away. You ready to try?”

Dante nodded. “Yeah, I can try.”

“I’ll give you some privacy. I’m famished anyway. You want anything?” Lady asked.

“Maybe just some water,” Dante said.

“I’ll bring it back. Good luck with your first feeding.” Lady walked out, gently closing the door behind her.

Dante moved his daughter a little lower on his chest. She started rooting around and latched onto his nipple. Dante hissed. “For the love of…” his voice trailed off. “You are a little vampire. That fucking hurts.” He sat with a furrowed brow until he could feel she was feeding. It was an uncomfortable sensation but a relief she was getting what she needed. He looked down and rubbed a finger along her cheek. “So you’re my little alien,” he said. “I can’t believe I made you. I never thought in a million years I’d have a baby, much less like this but here you are.” Dante paused, watching her cheeks move. “You’re a little fighter aren’t you? You’re here early but you don’t seem fazed by it. And you are one greedy, hungry little miss. You need a name.” Dante ran his free hand over her skin, counting fingers and toes and reveling in the feeling of her in his arms.

Slowly she stopped suckling and she fell asleep. Dante separated her from his chest with a wince and looked at her face. He slowly smiled and nodded. A gentle knock at the door caught his attention. “Yeah,” he called out softly. “Come on in.”

Lady pushed the door open. “I brought you a glass of water and I made you a sandwich. Trish said you’d probably need the energy. How is she?”

“Full belly and crashed out,” Dante said.

Lady set the water and plate down on the bedside table. She reached out and stroked the baby’s cheek. “You decide on a name for her?”

Dante nodded. “Althea Kalina,” he said softly. Lady’s eyes widened. “I wouldn’t have made it through this without your help. You may have waived my debt, but I can never repay what I truly owe you,” Dante said, smiling at his friend.

Lady smiled back. “I like it. It’s a really beautiful name.”

“Yeah, she’s got this calm presence about her,” Dante said. “It’s how my mom would always describe my grandmother. Like nothing ever fazed her.”

“Althea was your grandmother’s name?” Lady asked. Dante nodded. “I’ll bet your mom would’ve loved her name. Here, I can hold her so you can eat,” Lady said, reaching out.

“Thanks,” Dante said, handing Althea over. Lady rocked Althea while Dante ate. Toward the end of his sandwich, Dante yawned. Lady smiled. “Why don’t you grab some sleep? I’ll hang onto her for you.”

Dante nodded and laid back. He was quickly asleep.

Lady smiled and left the room, gently closing the door behind her. She went and sat in the living room, looking out the windows to the garden. Nero entered a few minutes later with Kyrie trailing behind.

“Is Dante resting?” Kyrie asked.

Lady nodded. “He barely made it through his sandwich.”

Kyrie giggled. “Poor guy. He’ll have to get used to little sleep.”

“Yep, a whole new world for him,” Lady said.

Trish drifted into the room, sitting next to Lady. “He has slept a lot in the past hasn’t he?” she said, smiling.

“Who knows, maybe he was gearing up for this,” Lady said, smiling.

“Maybe,” Trish said. She looked at Althea and sighed. “We have a problem we haven’t addressed,” she said, her tone sad. Lady patted Althea as she shifted slightly.

“What problem?” Nero asked, dropping into a chair. Kyrie leaned against the chair, her hand on Nero’s shoulder.

“Dante is unclaimed,” Trish said.

“Why is that a problem?” Nero asked.

“In the Underworld, the number of higher level demon lords or demonesses who can birth viable offspring is very low. Think about the demons you normally see. How many intelligent devils do you encounter versus lower level demons like scarecrows and empusas,” Trish explained. “A demon lord or demoness who can birth viable offspring is considered precious. As such, most higher level demons will claim a mate and mark them. The demon’s mark is a sign of protection and possession. Dante is unclaimed; he wasn’t marked in the attack.”

Lady closed her eyes. “I take it if it’s discovered that Dante had a child successfully, he’ll be pursued by other demon lords.”

“Yes,” Trish said. “If he is claimed by another demon lord, it’s likely Althea would be killed. Demon lords are possessive. They don’t claim children of rival lords-too risky. They want absolute loyalty. They see their offspring as the only loyal subordinates.”

“But the old man is strong,” Nero said. “No one has bested him in a fight.”

Kyrie’s eyes widened. “They won’t take him on in a fair fight,” she said slowly.

“No, they won’t,” Trish said. “They’ll try something underhanded like they did with his attack.”

Lady looked down at Althea and her grip tightened slightly. “We don’t tell Dante about this. He’s been through enough hell in the past few months. I’ll do what I can to help keep them safe.”

“You’re not doing it alone Lady,” Nero said. “The old man has helped me too. I’ll be damned if I’m going to sit by and let you do this alone.”

Lady nodded. “Thanks Nero. If I can, I’d like to give Morrison your number. Dante won’t be able to take jobs like he used to. If he’s gone long enough without a paying job, I want Morrison to contact me and if I’m not available, you. We may need to step in and help Dante take care of Althea. Would you be willing to do that?”

Kyrie gave Nero’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. “We’ll do whatever we can to help,” she said. “If Dante needs us to help care for Althea, we will.”

Trish quirked an eyebrow. “I noticed you didn’t ask me.”

Lady laughed. “I know better. You’re not the maternal type.”

Trish smiled. “You know me well. I will keep my ear out and lean on my Underworld contacts for any word of threats to Dante and Althea.”

Nero frowned. “I have a question,” he said. “If the danger is that Dante is unclaimed by a demon, wouldn’t it make sense to have Trish claim him?”

Trish smiled. “Everything in the Underworld is predicated on power. While I can hold my own against most demons, against higher level demon lords, I wouldn’t be powerful enough. Dante needs the mark of a powerful demon lord. A mark by a lesser demon does him no good. If anything, it puts a larger target on him.”

“So he’s screwed no matter what,” Nero said.

“Only if it’s discovered that he successfully birthed a child. The best way to keep him safe is to keep Althea undiscovered,” Trish said.

“How would we do that but still keep her with Dante?” Kyrie asked.

Lady thought for a moment. “We set up her nursery in the basement of Devil May Cry,” she said. “I don’t think it will be difficult to convince Dante to keep her existence a secret, especially since we haven’t been able to identify the demon that attacked him.”

“That’s a reasonable plan,” Trish said.

“I can set up one of those monitors with sound and video so he can keep an eye on her from his desk,” Lady said.

“We can take her on a regular basis for visits,” Kyrie said.

“I think we have a plan,” Lady said. “Dante deserves some happiness. He’s decided to keep and raise Althea and we’re going to make sure he has the chance to do that.”

“Agreed,” said Nero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I added the tag for Poor Dante, I really wasn't kidding. Poor guy. So far he has not gotten a break...


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the arrival of Dante's daughter, the group prepares to go their separate ways and Dante has to dive in headfirst.

**Light Out of the Darkness**

Chapter 8

The group remained at Lady’s childhood home for another three weeks with Lady and Trish often running back and forth to Devil May Cry. On one of Lady’s runs she ran into Morrison. As Lady came up the basement stairs, she head the front door unlock. She drew her gun but quickly holstered it at the wide eyed look from Morrison. “Well now Miss Lady, I’m hoping you’re going to let me leave here with a few less holes,” Morrison drawled.

“Sorry Morrison, just a bit jumpy,” Lady said. “Wasn’t expecting company.”

“So it seems,” Morrison said. “Dante around?”

“Not at the moment.”

“I’ve been meaning to ask why it is that I’ve sent Dante on jobs but no one has actually seen Dante in almost 11 months?” Morrison asked.

“Couldn’t say,” Lady said. “But what I can tell you is that it is for the best that you haven’t seen Dante. Your discretion has always been appreciated and it’s needed more now than ever.”

“Hmmm…so plausible deniability then,” Morrison said. “I can’t confirm what I don’t know?”

“You’ve got it,” Lady said. “Actually I need to ask for your discretion and a few favors.”

“Really now? I’ll listen but I make no promises,” Morrison said.

“I need to ask if you can have a birth certificate issued for a little girl with me listed as the mother and Dante listed as the father. I’ll write down the details. It needs to be convincing enough to pass a school’s evaluation in the future. We would also need a custody document-full custody to Dante but if something happens to him, custody reverts to me,” Lady said.

Morrison raised an eyebrow. “That all?”

“No,” Lady said. “Dante will be around soon but he won’t be available for longer jobs. I know his income is going to take a hit. When that happens, when he’s got a dry spell on jobs, please let me know. If I’m not available, I want you to let the kid-Nero know.”

Morrison’s eyes narrowed. “I can do all that, but I’m starting to wonder.”

Lady gave Morrison a stern look. “I’m counting on your discretion, Morrison. Trust me, Dante needs it.”

Morrison nodded. “He will have it. I’ll get you what you’re asking for, no questions.”

Lady wrote down some details on a piece of paper from the desk drawer and handed over to Morrison. “Here are the details for the certificate and Nero’s number. If you’ve got any jobs around Fortuna, I highly recommend him.”

Morrison glanced at the slip of paper. “Always nice to have another hunter on call.” Morrison smiled at Lady. “You take care Lady,” he said, walking toward the door.

“You too Morrison,” Lady said, watching him leave. Lady finished up what she was working on and headed back to the mansion. Quickly locating Nero she advised him of her conversation with Morrison. Nero smiled and thanked her for letting him know, reiterating that he and Kyrie were happy to help and if they got a call, they’d be there.

The next to last day they were going to spend at the mansion, Nero came inside after patrolling the perimeter. The kitchen was empty. He grabbed a can of soda from the fridge and headed toward the sitting room. He grinned, spotting Dante sitting on the couch. Dante had a blanket over his front. Nero dropped into the chair across from him. “You ready to head back home old man?”

Dante winced. “Yeah, ready as I can be.”

Nero shook his head. “Trips me out to think you’ve got a kid attached to your chest right now.”

“Trips you out?” Dante asked, shaking his head. “Trust me, I try not to think about what my life is right now. I wouldn’t trade Althea for anything but all this is a lot.”

Nero nodded. “I don’t doubt it.”

“Thanks for your help kid. Lady, Trish and I really appreciate it. And Kyrie has been an absolute godsend.”

“Hey, I helped you figure out how to change a diaper. What am I, chopped liver?” Nero said, shaking his head.

Dante chuckled. “Nah, you’ve been helpful too. I suppose growing up in an orphanage gave you a whole bunch of extra skills.”

“Yeah, it did,” Nero said. “Just remember, you need a hand you give us a call. Hell, you don’t need a hand you call. Kyrie is smitten with Althea.”

Dante smiled. “Althea is easy to fall for.”

Nero stood up. “I think it’s shower time. See you in a bit.”

“See you,” Dante said, watching Nero leave. Dante heard Lady approaching while talking on her cell phone. She sounded agitated. “Yes John… No, I get it…Okay, yes fine…Look I said okay already…Tuesday, yes I’ve got it…Goodbye John,” she said, pressing the button to end the call and flinging the device into the chair Nero just vacated.

Dante looked up at her with a quirked eyebrow. “That sounded tense,” he observed.

“That was John, my government contract liaison. Apparently they aren’t happy that I haven’t taken any of their jobs in a while and they’re considering revoking my contract unless I report for a long, ugly job they’ve got starting Tuesday,” Lady said, dropping into the chair with her arms folded.

Dante extracted Althea from under the blanket, setting her on his shoulder and gently patting her back. “So you’ve got to go, no worries. We’ll be fine,” he said.

Lady looked at Dante, her eyes boring into him. “You haven’t been alone with her since the day she arrived. This job is two months long,” she said. “I’m worried.”

“So I’ve got to sink or swim on my own,” Dante said. “Not the first time. I’ll manage. Worse comes to worse, I’ve got a Hail Mary in the kid. He’s already told me to call if I get overwhelmed. Althea and I will be fine.”

“At least I’ll be able to help you get settled back at the shop before I go. Would’ve been nice if Trish had stuck around a little longer,” Lady said, frowning.

Dante shook his head. “Wasn’t ever gonna happen. This is decidedly not her thing and that’s okay, I get it. Babies were never my thing either. Shit changes.”

Lady chuckled. “You’ll have to watch your language in the future. Watch, Althea’s first word will be fuck or something.”

Dante rolled his eyes. “I’ve got some time and I’ll figure it out. Hopefully her first word is papa but we’ll see.”

“You sure you’re going to be okay on your own?” Lady asked.

“Honestly, no,” Dante said. “But I’ll figure it out, I always do.”

The next morning they said their goodbyes to Nero and Kyrie and Dante and Lady returned with Althea to Devil May Cry. Lady led Dante down to the nursery she and Trish set up. “Now Trish has warded it so you can’t hear her cry if you’re in the office. The monitor is in the desk drawer, so if you’re up there you’ll know what’s going on,” Lady explained.

Dante looked around and smiled. The space was completely changed. A crib sat against the wall with a mobile hanging over it with monkeys and bananas on it. A changing table sat next to the crib. The walls had been covered in felt panels with bright colors, warming the space and deadening sound. A rocking chair was set up and a thick rug was on the floor. A portable heating/cooling unit was in the corner with a plastic fence around it. Toys were set up in bins around the room.

“We put a bassinet in your room and a changing pad on top of your dresser if you want her with you at night,” Lady said.

“You guys thought of everything,” Dante said. “You’d never know she was here.”

“That was the idea. Hopefully this will help keep her safe. I feel terrible that I have to leave in two days.”

“Don’t,” Dante said. “You’ve done more than I could ever have asked for. We’ll be fine. I’ve got to figure this out on my own anyway.” Dante squeezed Lady’s shoulder. “Here let’s see if she likes her crib.” Dante set Althea down and started the mobile. She looked around and seemed to focus on the sounds coming from the mobile. She gave a few kicks of her legs and a wide eyed look. Dante grinned, patting her stomach. “I think she likes it. You did good.”

Lady laughed. “Well she’s the critic we most need to impress.”

Two days later Lady headed out. Dante sat at his desk, his feet up. He glanced down at the open desk drawer, the monitor angled so he could see it. Althea slept soundly. He watched the slow rise and fall of her chest. He felt his body clench as he realized he was alone with his child. Part of him wanted to run downstairs and place a hand on her-to feel her, knowing she was a part of him now and the most important thing in his life.

Before he could get up, he saw the front door slowly swing open. He gently closed the desk drawer. Morrison’s eyes crinkled with his smile. “Dante, as I live and breathe, man it is good to see you.”

Dante grinned. “Hey Morrison. How’s it going?”

“Good. You enjoy your vacation?” Morrison asked, as his eyes scanned Dante, looking for changes.

“Vacation? Me? Nah, just had some stuff to take care of. This a social call or you got a job?” Dante asked.

“Got a job and some documents Lady asked for,” Morrison said, handing Dante a large manila envelope. “Job’s an easy one, nothing too heavy. There’s a small infestation of empusas at a warehouse downtown. Client wants you onsite by tomorrow. Can you do that?”

“Yeah, tomorrow definitely,” Dante said, nodding.

“Alright, I’ll let the client know. See you tomorrow,” Morrison said, waving as he turned and left the office.

Dante opened the envelope and his eyes widened at the contents. Lady had thought of everything. He hadn’t considered how he’d handle Althea’s future needs with school. Now she had legal documents that he could use to enroll her. He put the envelope in a drawer to his right and reopened the drawer with the monitor. He confirmed she was still sleeping. He bit at his lip for a moment before picking up the phone and dialing a familiar number. He held the phone away from his ear at the squeal that sounded after he said hello. They talked for a few minutes before he hung up the phone. Dante sat back in the chair and braced himself for what he knew was coming.

An hour later the shop door opened again and a young blonde woman entered. “Hi Dante,” she said, grinning.

“Hey Patty, thanks for coming by so quickly.”

“How could I say no? You told me you had a job for me. Are you finally going to train me to be your assistant?”

Dante frowned. “Not exactly,” he said, pausing. “Look Patty I’m going to trust you with something huge. I need to know that I’m not misplacing my trust.”

Patty frowned. “Dante, whatever it is, you know you can trust me.”

“Alright,” Dante said, standing. “Follow me.” Dante led Patty down the stairs into the basement.

“I didn’t know this place had a basement,” Patty said, following Dante down the stairs.

“Most folks don’t, which is good,” Dante said. He led Patty over to the crib, illuminated by the soft glow of the mobile hanging above.

“Dante, is that a crib?” Patty whispered as she approached.

Dante nodded and stepped to the side. Patty came up alongside him. He put a light hand on Althea’s stomach and smiled. “Patty, meet my daughter, Althea.”

Patty’s eyes widened and she clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from making a loud noise. Once she’d gotten herself under control, she looked at Dante. “Your daughter? You have a baby? Where’s her mother?” she asked in quick succession.

Dante sighed, debating how much he should share. Patty looked at him, her brow furrowed. “Technically, I would be her mother since I carried her and gave birth to her,” he said softly.

“You gave birth?” Patty said, her eyes wide.

“C-section, yeah.”

“Dante you’re a man. How is that even possible?” Patty asked.

“I’m half-demon. It’s a demonic trait my dad passed on to me,” Dante explained.

“I had no idea,” Patty said. She looked into the crib and gave a soft smile. “She’s beautiful, Dante. You must be pretty happy. I didn’t know you were with someone.”

“I’m not,” Dante said. “Althea’s nursery is down here in the basement for a reason. I have to keep her safe and her existence secret. No one can know about her. Her life is in danger.”

“I promise I won’t tell anyone,” Patty said. “If you’re not with her father, how are you going to be able to work? Who will watch her?”

“I was hoping to hire you to babysit her,” Dante said. “I know you’d take good care of her.”

Patty smiled. “Of course I will. I would love to.”

“Morrison has a job for me tomorrow. Do you think you could come by and watch her for me?”

Patty nodded. “I’m free tomorrow.” She reached out and stroked Althea’s cheek. “I can’t believe you have a baby Dante.”

“Trust me, sometimes neither can I,” Dante said. “I never expected to have a kid, but now that she’s here, I wouldn’t trade anything for her.”

“Are you going to tell me about her father?” Patty asked.

Dante stiffened. “Patty, it’s,” he paused, “it’s not a happy subject. I hope you can understand. I don’t really want to talk about it.”

Patty reached out and squeezed Dante’s hand. “I’m sorry that you’ve been hurt.”

Dante gave her a weak smile. “Thanks for understanding. I should show you where all of Althea’s things are located,” he said, stepping back and giving Patty a tour of the room and it’s necessary items. “You hungry?” he asked at the conclusion. Patty nodded. “Let me get us a pizza,” Dante said, heading upstairs. Patty gave a last look at Althea, still asleep and followed Dante upstairs.

The pizza arrived and they shared the meal, talking and catching up. Dante kept a close eye on the monitor and listed to Patty share her stories about school and activities with her friends. Dante smiled as he listened, feeling like everything was at peace.

The next day Patty arrived and looked around the office. Dante was nowhere to be seen. She walked over to the basement door and opened it. Descending the stairs she smiled as she saw Dante in the rocking chair. He had a blanket over his front. He gave her a smile. “Hey sorry, little miss decided she wanted a snack before I left. On the plus side, she should sleep like a rock for a while.”

Patty smiled. “Sounds good.”

Dante shifted around a moment later and pulled the blanket down. Patty had left the basement door open when she came down and Dante heard the familiar creak of the office front door opening. “That’s Morrison,” Dante said. “Can you burp Althea for me before you put her down?”

“Yeah, I’ve got it,” Patty said, reaching out for Althea. Dante pressed a quick kiss to her head and handed her over to Patty. He ran up the stairs, gently closing the basement door behind him.

“Dante, you ready for this job?” Morrison asked.

“Yeah,” Dante answered, grabbing Rebellion off the peg on the wall behind the desk and setting Ebony and Ivory in their holsters. Morrison drove Dante out to the location of the job, chatting along the way about rumors of demonic activity in the city and its surrounding environs. Arriving at the location, Dante went in and quickly eliminated the empusas. He came out with a grin, feeling more like himself than he had in some time. Morrison chuckled seeing Dante back in his element. Morrison returned them to the shop, handing Dante an envelope with payment. “Client pre-paid on this one so here’s your cut,” he said. “I’ll let you know when I’ve got something else for you.”

“Sounds good Morrison,” Dante said, getting out of the car. “Have a good one,” Dante said, giving him a slight wave and heading up the steps of the shop.

Morrison drove off and Dante walked into the shop, still high on adrenaline from the fight. He decided to check on Patty before grabbing a shower. As he opened the basement door and stepped down the first step, he was assaulted by Althea’s cries. He quickly descended and found his daughter in full meltdown.

Patty turned and saw Dante with a relieved look. “Thank goodness you’re back,” she said. “I’ve tried everything. I’ve changed her diaper, I gave her a bottle, I’ve rocked her, and nothing works. She just won’t calm down.”

Dante frowned. So much for his shower he figured. It would’ve been nice to clean up and get some of the demon goo off him but Althea obviously wasn’t having it. He draped a blanket over his shoulder and took Althea from Patty. Althea reached a hand out and grabbed some of Dante’s hair. As soon as she pulled the locks near her face, she calmed down and stopped crying. Dante rubbed her back.

“Amazing,” Patty said. “Nothing was working. What did you do?”

“My scent,” Dante explained. “She was missing my scent. I should’ve realized her senses would be on par with mine. Next time I’ll leave you one of my shirts. If you keep it near her, it should keep her calm.”

“Your scent?” Patty asked.

Dante nodded. “Althea has demonic blood. Her senses are stronger than you or Lady’s would be. My scent is a calming influence on her.”

“Interesting,” Patty said. “Well definitely leave a shirt or something that will calm her next time. You probably want to grab a shower. I can watch her.”

“Thanks,” Dante said, handing Althea off and running upstairs. He quickly showered and changed and headed back down. Patty handed Althea back with a smile, watching as Dante melted with his daughter in his arms. She smiled and headed back home. Dante dropped into the rocking chair, rocking and gently nuzzling Althea’s head as she nursed before falling asleep. Dante smiled. He’d made it through his first job on his own. Maybe, just maybe everything would work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of fluff before everything goes to hell in a hand basket. ;) Hope you've enjoyed!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell...in a hand basket

**Light Out of the Darkness**

Chapter 9

Dante should’ve known his luck would run out. It started with a panicked phone call from Kyrie. Nero had been attacked and his Devil Bringer cut off-taking both the demonic arm and Yamato. Dante had wanted to run out to Fortuna immediately but was urged to stay put and watch over Althea. Kyrie would keep him updated and they couldn’t be sure that whatever came after Nero wasn’t going after Dante next. Dante reached out to Trish who started seeing if she could figure out what was going on. For weeks Trish dug with no answers. Nero gradually healed and Dante found himself without work.

Dante was struggling. He knew he couldn’t forgo necessities like diapers so the electric bill was forfeit. He sat at his desk trying to figure out what he was going to do when the phone rang. Dante crossed his fingers. “Devil May Cry,” he answered.

“Hey old man, how’s it going?” Nero’s cocky voice rang out on the other line.

Dante chuckled. “You’re sounding more like yourself. How are you doing?”

“Eh, I’ve got my good days and my bad. Getting used to doing things with one hand. Need a favor from you,” Nero said.

“Whatcha need?” Dante asked.

“Kyrie is having baby withdrawal. You need to let me borrow Althea before Kyrie asks me to knock her up. Trust me, borrowing yours is way better than having my own right now,” Nero said.

Dante laughed as his brain mulled it over. He knew the power was going to be cut soon and he wasn’t comfortable with Althea being without her space heater in her room. He quickly made a decision. “Yeah kid, I can make arrangements for you guys to borrow her.”

“You are a lifesaver Dante,” Nero said. They made arrangements to meet halfway between Fortuna and Capulet City to exchange Althea. Nero hung up the phone and looked at Kyrie.

“Did he agree to it?” Kyrie asked.

“Yep, he did. I’m really glad Morrison called. Sounds like he’s been without work for a bit. Hopefully this’ll give him a chance to take on some bigger jobs and get caught up,” Nero said.

Kyrie smiled. “It’ll be good to see him and I can’t wait to see Althea.”

A day later, Dante pulled up to the meeting spot to find Nero and Kyrie already there. “Sorry I’m late,” he said. “Little miss decided she wanted to be slightly uncooperative.”

Kyrie smiled and gave Dante a hug. “It’s no problem, babies will do that.”

Dante popped the trunk and handed Nero Althea’s bag before going to the passenger side door and removing Althea from her car seat. He held her and nuzzled the top of her head for a moment.

“She’s gotten bigger,” Kyrie remarked.

Dante smiled. “Yep, she’s one chunky monkey that is for sure. Oh, I forgot to give Nero the cooler.”

“We’ll make sure to grab it. We’ll take good care of her,” Kyrie said. Nero walked back over after placing Althea’s bag in the van. 

“You better take good care of her,” Dante said, smiling.

Nero grunted. “As if I’d let anything happen to her. You take care old man and get some rest.”

Dante gave Althea a kiss on the head and handed her to Kyrie. “Drive safe,” Dante said, watching them secure Althea in the van. He waved after them as they pulled off. Dante got back in his car and headed back to Devil May Cry with conflicted feelings. On the one hand, he knew he was doing the right thing letting Nero and Kyrie take Althea for a bit, but on the other hand he felt like part of him was missing. Dante promised himself he was going to pound whatever pavement he needed to in order to get enough money together to bring Althea back quickly.

Dante was sitting at his desk in the dark when Morrison came in. Morrison shook his head at Dante. “You know Miss Patty is very upset. It’s her 18th birthday and she hasn’t been able to reach you to invite you to her party,” Morrison said.

Dante shook his head. “That party is the last place I want to be and you know it. You got a job?”

“Just so happens I do,” Morrison said.

“Tell you what, you get me uninvited from that party and I’ll take the job,” Dante said.

“Consider your RSVP declined,” Morrison said. He handed Dante an envelope. “Client prepaid,” Morrison said, as the lights came on. “Meet your new client.”

The shop door opened and a skinny dark haired man entered, holding a book with a gilded V on the cover. Dante looked over his new client with a critical eye. Something about him felt familiar and yet not. After Morrison left to get the girls, the new client, V told Dante that the demon that was arising was none other than Vergil. Dante felt his heart break at the revelation. His nightmares never seemed to end. For each sliver of hope that brightened his doorstep, a larger shadow came to stomp it out. Dante felt trepidation at the warring priorities in his life. On the one hand he owed his daughter his utmost care and attention and on the other, he had a responsibility to stop Vergil as he would be the only one who could.

Dante had to trust that Nero and Kyrie would watch over Althea as he climbed the Qliphoth with Trish and Lady. He steeled himself, trying to prepare for what he would find. Lady had expressed concern at the outset of this mission until Dante had reassured her that Kyrie and Nero would keep Althea safe. Dante made Lady promise that should something happen, she’d make sure that Nero and Kyrie took care of Althea. Lady had reluctantly agreed and they headed into the Qliphoth.

As they ascended the girls ran ahead, laughing and talking about targets. They weren’t prepared for what they would face. When Dante reached Urizen, he saw Lady and Trish laid out and cringed. When Dante’s own battle against Urizen was failing and he saw Nero enter, Dante felt a flash of fear. Nero wasn’t at full strength and that meant that Kyrie was alone with Althea. Dante called Nero dead weight, trying anything he could to get Nero to withdraw and leave this behind. Nero was his daughter’s protector and if this battle went south, he would be their last line of defense for whatever it was that Vergil had planned. Dante fought as hard as he could but when Rebellion shattered, Dante felt the pangs of defeat. Trish tossed him the Sparda and he attacked but he and the sword were knocked back and out.

When Dante awoke to find he had been out of commission for a month, his first thought was to lament that he’d missed a month of Althea’s life. He kept his thoughts private. There was something about his client, V that he didn’t trust. He realized that he would have to take extreme measures to defeat this demon, Urizen. Dante steeled himself. He would do what he needed to in order to stop Vergil’s plan. When he found himself in the ruins of his childhood home and realized he would need to stab himself with the remains of Rebellion, he said a silent prayer he’d return to his daughter.

As Dante watched V and Urizen merge and Vergil stood-whole and alert, Dante’s heart was torn. On the one hand his daughter was waiting for him; on the other he couldn’t let Vergil wreak havoc on the human realm. Watching Vergil cut a portal and disappear, Dante felt his heart drop. He would have no choice but to follow. This was the last thing he wanted to do. Nero immediately wanted to follow. Dante felt frustrated, he needed Nero to go home and protect Althea. Dante felt backed into a corner. He revealed to Nero his suspicions about Nero’s parentage. Nero was shocked and upset. Dante left him, hoping that Nero would make the right choice and walk away.

Dante came to find that Nero was truly a kin of Sparda when he inserted himself in his battle against Vergil. Seeing Nero fully triggered, Dante felt a sense of pride. If something did happen, his daughter would be in safe hands. Dante watched Nero battle Vergil and grinned when he forced Vergil to submit. Nero’s observation about the Qliphoth gave Dante only a moment to think. The Qliphoth was tearing the human realm apart and Vergil could not be left unsupervised again. He’d caused too much trouble. Dante made the heartbreaking decision to follow Vergil. Dante played it cool, not letting Nero see his true feelings. He simply reminded Nero he was leaving him in charge and leapt ahead of Vergil.

Nero returned to Fortuna, exhausted and worn out. He’d cleaned up the remaining demons in Redgrave City. He fell into Kyrie’s arms with a deep sigh. He would treasure always her reaction at seeing his restored arm. “I’m so glad you’re home safe,” Kyrie said, holding him tighter. “I was so worried.”

“Hey I always come back to you. You know I always will,” Nero said, pulling Kyrie against his side. Nero sat quietly.

“What are you thinking about?” Kyrie asked.

“All this time, I’ve had a family. I thought I was alone, but I’m not.”

“Oh Nero,” Kyrie said, kissing his temple.

A cry from upstairs caused them to separate. “I’ll go,” Kyrie started.

Nero put his hand on her arm. “I’ll go.” Nero ascended the stairs and pushed open the door to their shared bedroom. Kyrie had set up a playpen for Althea. Althea was on her back, kicking her legs, her face scrunched as she cried. “Hey easy little one,” Nero said, lifting her. He quickly determined she needed a fresh diaper and he quickly took care of it. Finishing, he sat on the bed holding Althea.

Kyrie entered the room with a bottle. “She’s due for lunch,” she said with a warm smile.

Nero took the bottle and gave it to Althea. Her hand covered his, her small fingers moving over his. Nero gave a shake of his head. “You’re my cousin,” he said softly. “I knew we were related but I never guessed it was so close. Somehow you always seemed so distant from me, but you’re not. I was there, I watched what Dante went through to bring you into the world. I don’t know when he’ll be back, but I promise you, until he returns, I’ll watch over you and keep you safe.”

Kyrie smiled and put her arm around Nero. “She’s lucky to have you for family.”

Nero leaned his forehead against Kyrie’s. “She’s lucky to have us.”

Althea ate greedily with her eyes watching Nero for a few minutes, before her eyes slowly closed as she drank her fill.

In the Underworld, Dante looked at Vergil. “So all we need to do is cut this down?” he asked.

“Yes,” Vergil replied. “I can do this on my own.”

“You need some help and someone to keep an eye on you,” Dante replied.

As they approached the root they were attacked by offshoots of the Qliphoth. Quickly eliminating them, they severed the tree from the human realm. Vergil closed the portal. Dante watched the portal close with a twist of his heart, knowing it would be some time before he could return to his daughter. He closed his eyes and said a silent apology to Althea.

“You alright?” Vergil asked.

Dante smiled, the grin never really reaching his eyes. “Just fine,” he said, materializing his devil sword. “Where were we.”

Vergil smiled, sliding into a ready stance.

The brothers clashed in a series of sparks as the Yamato and Devil Sword Dante slid against each other. As they fought, they were surrounded by lower level demons. The brothers quickly switched from fighting against each other to fighting together. They eliminated the demons and stood panting afterward. Dante rubbed his chest. He stopped, realizing it didn’t ache as it did before. He frowned. While nursing Althea had never been his favorite thing, part of him was sad to know he’d never do it again.

“Are you hurt?” Vergil asked.

Dante shook his head. “Nah, just a little sore,” he lied.

“Do I need to let you rest?”

Dante smirked. “Not in the least.”

Both brothers squared off again and shot forward, their swords clashing. They fought and traversed the Underworld. Dante pushed himself hard, hoping that when the time came to sleep he would be exhausted enough for it to be a dreamless sleep.

Vergil led them through the desolate landscape. Discovering a cave that bore into a barren hillside, Vergil explored it, determining it was a safe place. “We will rest here,” he announced.

Dante looked around, fearful that he hadn’t worn himself down enough. “We don’t have to stop,” he said.

Vergil looked his brother over, noting the slashes of darkness under his eyes. “You’ve barely slept little brother. We will rest here.”

Dante shrugged and sat against the wall. He was just going to rest his eyes a moment. Before he knew it, he found himself standing in a dark alley. Moving cautiously, he held Ebony tight, his knuckles white with exertion. He saw movement and turned, Ebony was knocked from his grasp by a hard kick to his wrist. He tried to reach behind to grab Ivory but his arm wouldn’t move. He tried to turn to run but his legs would not obey him. He felt an arm encircle his waist and jerk him back. He collided with the ground. He looked to his side and saw a dumpster to his right. “No,” he cried out. He felt a weight settle on his lap. He turned his head and met violet eyes. He felt tugging on his belt. “Stop,” he said. The eyes narrowed. He heard the sound of the zipper of his pants being pulled down. “Please no,” he said. He felt cool air on his cock. “No,” he cried. He felt his pants roughly pulled down. “No,” he screamed.

Vergil sat at the cave entrance watching the area below for signs of demon activity. He couldn’t sense any movement or nearby demonic auras, outside of Dante. A rustle behind him caught his attention. Vergil turned to see Dante shifting in his sleep. He heard Dante mumble no. Vergil watched his brother closely. Dante’s head shook slightly. “Stop,” he murmured. Vergil moved closer to Dante, concern etched on his brow. “Please no,” Dante said, more clearly as his body shook. Vergil started to reach toward Dante. Dante’s head shook from side to side. Vergil stilled in his movements. “No,” Dante said more forcefully, his body beginning to thrash about. Vergil started forward as Dante screamed, “No.” Vergil grasped Dante’s shoulder and gave him a hard shake.

Dante’s eyes flew open, unshed tears lodged in the corners. Vergil’s eyes widened at the sight of fear in Dante’s eyes-pure, unadulterated fear. Dante shoved Vergil back, his hands going to his eyes. He rubbed his palms across his eyes, clearing the moisture gathered there.

Vergil landed hard on his bottom and looked up at Dante as Dante rose shakily to his feet. “Dante,” Vergil said, a strong edge of concern in his voice.

“I’m fine Verge,” Dante said, his tone hard. “I’ll take watch. Get some sleep.”

Vergil examined Dante, not believing for a moment that he was fine but recognizing that Dante’s tone allowed no room for discussion. Vergil moved against the opposite wall of the cave and lowered his eyelids, examining Dante through slits. He could see the tension in Dante’s body. Vergil wondered what it was that had scared Dante so badly. He fell asleep no closer to figuring it out.

As they traversed the Underworld, Vergil found himself watching Dante. The images of Dante trapped within the nightmare would not leave Vergil’s consciousness. He found himself wanting to ask what had riled Dante so badly but being unable to. Dante for his part, staved off sleep again, only lightly dozing when they would stop for rest. Vergil noticed the dark circles under Dante’s eyes becoming more and more prominent.

Four days after the incident in the cave, they picked their way through an open plain. The air around them shimmered as several Hell Cainas and a Hell Judica materialized. The brothers quickly cut their way through them. The air shimmered again as several Furies and a couple Baphomet demons materialized. Before the demons engaged, a larger portal opened and a tall demon with the head of a dog materialized.

Vergil sneered. “Gaylos,” he hissed.

The dog-headed demon, Gaylos, inclined his head. “Vergil, the accursed son of the traitor Sparda,” he said, venom dripping from his words. Dante stepped up to Vergil’s side. Gaylos’ eyes flashed and he slowly smiled. “Well, well. This is a pleasant surprise. Dante, the other accursed son,” Gaylos said, licking his lips. “This I will enjoy. I understand Dante that you are a delight to breed. I will enjoy this immensely. I will savor each moment as I eliminate your brother, best you, subjugate you and breed you as you were meant to be bred.”

Dante stiffened at Vergil’s side, his body going ramrod straight as the words, so close to those uttered by the demon that attacked him, rolled over him. Dante’s vision went red. With a wordless cry, he triggered and launched himself at Gaylos.

Vergil’s eyes narrowed at Dante’s reaction before he launched several judgment cuts at the Furies and Baphomet demons. A Fury narrowly missed the judgment cut and launched itself at Vergil. Vergil engaged with the demon, teleporting out of the way of its swiping attack. The corner of Vergil’s mouth pulled slightly up at the challenge the demon was providing. Vergil swung Yamato in a sweeping arc to find the sword biting on empty air as the demon accelerated and avoided the sword’s cut.

Vergil chanced a glance in Dante’s direction. Dante had summoned his devil sword and was pressing Gaylos with a series of brutal overhead strikes. He gave a guttural cry as he pressed Gaylos again.

A disturbance of air was the warning Vergil received before the Fury came in for another attack. Teleporting away, Vergil called up his summoned swords. The swords launched forward, pinning the Fury in place. Vergil approached and stabbed Yamato in the center of the demon’s stomach, obliterating it. Vergil once again turned his attention to Dante and Gaylos.

Dante continued to press Gaylos hard, his sword crashing down. Finally, Dante broke Gaylos’s guard as the last of his devil trigger burned out. With a cry, Dante stabbed Gaylos through the throat. The demon gave a gurgling cry as Dante pulled back and stabbed repeatedly with his sword until there was nothing left but sand.

Vergil’s eyes took on a concerned look as Dante continued to hack at the ground. Approaching Dante, Vergil cautiously reached out. “You have defeated him Dante,” Vergil said as he gently pulled back on Dante’s shoulder. Vergil half-expected a sword strike against his person, but instead Dante halted his movements. Dante stood, his head down and his shoulders shaking before he took a step forward.

Vergil became alarmed. Dante’s body language reminded him of a prey animal about to take flight. “Dante,” Vergil said. Dante stilled. “What was Gaylos talking about?” Vergil asked, his stomach twisting. Dante stood in silence, his eyes closed. Vergil waited but his brother did not respond. “Dante,” Vergil said again, his tone soft, “what happened?”

Dante squeezed his left hand, his nails digging into the flesh and his knuckles going white. “What do you want me to say, Vergil?” he asked, his tone harsh. “Do you really want to know? Do you really want to hear it?” Dante asked, slightly turning his head to look at Vergil over his shoulder.

Vergil met Dante’s gaze. “Yes,” he answered, steeling himself.

“Of course you would,” Dante spat. “Tell me big brother are you going to revel in my humiliation? Is it everything you’ve ever wanted to hear me admit I was powerless?”

“Dante,” Vergil said, suddenly unsure of his choice.

“You heard that demon-what was it? Gaylos? You heard what he wanted to do. If he’d been successful, he wouldn’t have been the first,” Dante said, his words sharp.

Vergil’s brow furrowed. “What are you saying?”

Dante snorted. “Even now, even with everything you’ll make me spell it out for you.” Dante rounded on Vergil. “You want to hear every grisly detail Verge? You want to hear how I was drugged, lured into an alley. How my weapons were knocked from my hands. How I was pushed down, my body not responding. You want to hear how I was taken against my will next to a dumpster, powerless to stop the intrusion into my body?” Dante’s eyes were glistening with tears as the words came out like knives tearing the air between them. “Or maybe you’d prefer to hear about after when I finally regained the use of my limbs and stumbled home humiliated and shamed, your words echoing in my head-without power you can’t protect anything-even yourself.”

Dante continued, the tears rolling down his cheeks. “The worst part was sitting there immobile for days wondering if maybe, just maybe, you were right.” Dante shook his head. “No Verge, who am I kidding, that wasn’t the worst part. The worst part was finding out I was pregnant.”

Vergil’s eyes widened. Dante sneered. “ Oh you didn’t know about that fun trait that came from Dad? Yeah, I didn’t either until it happened. Since I’m a man and I live in the human realm not so many options for me. So you know you’ve got a son, well congrats Verge, you’ve got a niece too. Just like that, family’s a whole lot bigger.”

Dante gave a shuddering breath. “I don’t hate her Verge. How can I? She didn’t ask to be born out of this situation. I never thought, never in a million years that I’d have a kid. But I’m not gonna lie Verge, it’s hard sometimes to look at her and see his eyes. That’s the one thing he gave her-his eyes.” The tears were dripping off Dante’s jaw. He took another shuddering breath. “So there you go Verge. You’re the shining son, the one who didn’t smear the family name. Happy?”

Vergil felt his stomach drop as Dante explained. Dante’s final words like a slap across his face. He looked at Dante and felt like his mistakes had amplified. He’d been chasing something elusive instead of staying at his brother’s side. Emotions deep inside cracked Vergil’s ice cold veneer. The weight of his actions threatened to overwhelm him. The only steady thing in his life had been Dante and now Dante had been irrevocably hurt.

Vergil took two steps forward and crushed Dante against his chest. “No,” he said, his voice thick with emotion. “No, I am not happy little brother. I abandoned you. I…failed you.”

Dante shook with sobs as Vergil held him tight. He felt Dante’s arms encircle him. Vergil gently put a hand on the back of Dante’s head. “I promise you little brother, I will not leave your side again. From this point forward, I will be with you.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell is beautiful this time of year, perfect for some Sparda boys bonding

**Light Out of the Darkness**

Chapter 10

Gradually, Dante’s sobs subsided and he released his hold on Vergil. Vergil let his brother go. Dante sighed. “Well shit, I’d like to blame that on hormones, but not really any of those left at this point.”

“You’ve hid this pain for some time I take it,” Vergil observed.

“Some of it I shared. Some of it, well, you’re the first person to know.”

Vergil nodded. “A daughter you said?”

Dante smiled. “Yes. She’s four months old. I named her Althea.”

Vergil’s eyes widened. “After grandmother?”

Dante nodded. “You remember how Mom always described her-unflappable and calm no matter what. Right after Althea was born, she just had that presence about her. I just got this sense that no matter how crazy it all was, she was going to be my grounding point.”

Vergil frowned. “Why are you here Dante? Why are you not with your daughter?”

Dante rolled his eyes. “Because you idiot, you need someone to look after you too.”

“But Dante, if you’re here, who is looking after Althea?”

“I’m surprised you couldn’t have guessed Verge. Nero and his girlfriend are looking after her. Your kid is a special one. Althea wouldn’t be here without him,” Dante said.

Vergil’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean?”

Dante shook his head. “Fun side effect of being half demon and pregnant-no demonic healing. I was pretty much a sitting duck. My strength was shot and I couldn’t really defend myself. Lady went into overdrive, pretty much took it upon herself to protect me and take care of me. Even went so far as to return to Arkham’s manor to protect me.” Vergil frowned at the mention of Arkham. “The manor was warded like mad. Only one of the wards was damaged in a demon attack. We had Trish there but the girls were spread too thin, so we called Nero. He showed up with his girlfriend Kyrie. Kid was awesome, kept the perimeter secure and helped spell the girls. Kyrie was a godsend; she kept me sane and helped keep all of us fed.”

Dante paused. “We had a second direct attack. The demons breached the grounds. Kyrie was in danger. I pulled her out of the way but fell pretty hard. I went into labor early. Nero was there through it all. He promised to help protect Althea. So when your dumb ass needs looking after, your kid looks after mine.”

Vergil felt a swell of conflicting emotions. On the one hand, there was this warm feeling-was it parental pride? On the other hand was regret. His son was the one taking care of Dante when as the older brother he should’ve been the one looking out for Dante. “We need to return you to your daughter.”

Dante sighed. “I want to get back to her but there are two things.”

Vergil’s brows narrowed. “What is that?”

Dante’s gaze steeled. “Althea won’t be safe until I can find her father. If I don’t deal with him, there will always be the chance that he’ll try to take her. After what he did to me, I can’t let that happen.”

Vergil slowly nodded. “It is reasonable to suspect he may try to take her.” Vergil’s brow furrowed. He stepped forward and pulled at the collar of Dante’s jacket and neck of Dante’s shirt on the right and the left.

“What the?” Dante said, trying to pull away. “What are you doing?”

“You’re unmarked,” Vergil said.

“Unmarked?” Dante asked. “What the fuck does that mean?”

Vergil frowned. “You know almost nothing about your demonic heritage,” Vergil said, sighing. “Dante, you are one of the most precious things in the Underworld right now, even with your mixed blood. The ability to produce viable offspring in higher level demons is rare. As an unmarked demon, it means the demon lord who did this didn’t put you under his claim or protection. If another demon lord were to claim you your daughter’s life would be forfeit. Demons are rather possessive after all.”

Dante’s brow furrowed. “Wait, are you saying that because that asshole didn’t mark me he may have set it up for his own offspring to die?”

“Yes, demons do not always care about their young after all,” Vergil said.

“Why would that sick fuck have done this?”

“My speculation is that he likely never intended for you to survive the pregnancy. As you’ve pointed out, you don’t have the benefit of demonic healing nor is your body in peak condition to fight,” Vergil explained. “If a demon wanted to eliminate you, it would be the opportune time.”

“Verge, you’ve said that I’m precious because I have the trait. Wouldn’t you also be in danger too?” Dante asked.

Vergil stiffened. “No, I do not carry the trait.”

“How can you be sure?”

Vergil looked away. “If I carried the trait, it would’ve revealed itself while I was under Mundus’ control. He would’ve reveled in that I’m certain.” Vergil looked back at Dante. “So you are no more a stain on the family name than I am.”

Dante reached out and squeezed Vergil’s shoulder. “Verge,” he said softly.

Vergil steadied his features. “I believe there was another thing you wanted.”

Dante nodded. “I won’t go back without you.”

Vergil felt his heart clench at Dante’s words. After all these years apart, his brother would not be satisfied with them continuing on separate paths. How much heartache could they have avoided if he’d simply let Dante grab his hand rather than fall into the abyss? He couldn’t change the past. He looked at Dante, recognizing his brother’s wounds and pain. He couldn’t take it away-not fully, but he could be there. He could help build and protect his brother’s future. “I will return with you after we have dealt with Althea’s father.”

Dante smiled. “Thanks Verge.”

Vergil nodded. “We should deal with the threat quickly so we can return to the human realm. Do you know his name?”

Dante shook his head. “No, he never said it. He knew mine, but never shared his.”

“He was careful then. Did you witness his demonic form at all?”

Dante shivered. “For a brief moment before he choked me out.”

Vergil tightened his grip on Yamato. “Do you recall anything about that form?”

Dante bit his lip for a moment. “I think he had horns but like an animal,” Dante said, trying to remember the details. “I think…yeah, I’m pretty sure it was a bull’s head but he had the body of a man.”

“Morag,” Vergil hissed.

Dante’s eyes widened. “You know him?”

Vergil’s hand was practically shaking from how hard he gripped Yamato. “Morag was one of Mundus’ lieutenants and a particularly sadistic demon. His forms of torture were particularly vile.” Vergil paused for a moment. “I was…a favorite for his attentions while under Mundus’ control.” Vergil took a deep breath and pushed the memories away. He would not give those dark thoughts the opportunity to blossom again.

“Do you know where we can find him?” Dante asked.

“Yes, I do.”

Dante’s eyes narrowed. “Then you’ll take me there.”

Vergil examined Dante’s face. “Do you intend to kill him?” Dante nodded. “I will accompany you,” Vergil said. _‘But I will not allow you to kill your child’s father. You will not hold your child with hands stained by their father’s blood. That burden will be mine to bear little brother,’_ Vergil thought.

Vergil turned and led them away. They walked through the bleached out plain while ash slowly fell from the clouded sky. Everywhere they looked, the scenery was bleak, in varying shades of gray. Vergil’s thoughts were a tumble of emotions and regret. He’d thought he was on a path to regaining his father’s power and his rightful demonic heritage. However looking at Dante, all he saw is what he lost. He had a son he didn’t know and a brother who’d been badly hurt. Vergil too had suffered. The worst part was that none of his actions seemed like they had been worth it.

Dante’s voice broke into his thoughts. “You really didn’t know about Nero did you?”

Vergil shook his head. “No.”

“So what was she like?”

“She who?” Vergil asked.

“Nero’s mother, dumbass.”

Vergil’s mouth straightened. “A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell.”

Dante shook his head. “Or you don’t remember.”

“I assure you, I remember well. It is none of your concern.”

“Good,” Dante said.

“Good?”

“Yeah, good. I’m glad you remember something as I’m sure Nero has some questions. After everything you at least owe the kid some answers,” Dante said, giving Vergil a serious look.

Vergil’s mouth quirked. “I suppose I do. I will speak with him.”

Dante grinned. “His mom was human right?”

“Yes.”

“That’s good. We all kinda wondered. She must’ve been something,” Dante said.

“She was,” Vergil said. Vergil looked at Dante and saw his brow knit together. “Are you thinking of what to tell your daughter of her father?”

Dante shook his head. “How did you guess? It’s not going to be an easy conversation. I don’t want to lie to her. I mean I could. Her birth certificate has Lady listed as her mother and me as her father. It would be easy to pretend,” Dante said. He took a deep breath. “But it doesn’t change that she’s got more demonic blood than I do. It’s surprising really. She looks human, there’s no outward sign of her demon blood but I know it’s there. It’ll reveal itself at some point. I don’t want her to hate herself or feel like she isn’t wanted.”

Vergil raised an eyebrow at Dante. “You’ve taken on the role of parent easily it would seem. Already thinking of your child and how to protect them.”

Dante shrugged. “Yeah me as a parent, who would have thought. I was always more the fun uncle type. You know the crazy part of all of this Verge; if you told me that I had a choice between never going through the last 14 months and ending up childless or telling me I had to go through it again but Althea would be waiting at the end of it, I’d do it all over again.”

Vergil’s eyebrows shot up. “You would go through the pain and humiliation again, for a baby?”

Dante looked at Vergil. “For Althea, yes, I would. I can’t explain it. I’m not even sure I understand it myself, but when I hold her, there’s this connection there. I don’t know that I’ve ever loved someone the way that I love her. I’ll do anything to protect her and keep her safe.”

Vergil’s brows furrowed in thought. He wondered, if he had been with Nero from birth, would he have felt the same? Would he have attacked his own child if he’d known? Vergil felt a stab of an unknown emotion as he thought about how callously he’d hurt his son. “You are a better parent than I.”

“Please Verge. You’d crawled your way out of hell and away from Mundus’ control. You were sick and didn’t know Nero was your kid. It was an asshole move but you were just trying to survive.”

“I doubt Nero sees it the same way as you,” Vergil said.

“Oh don’t get me wrong, the kid’s a total hothead and he’ll probably have an ass kicking for both of us when we get back. However, the kid is family and all he’s ever wanted was his family. Kyrie shared that tidbit with me. Trust me, it’ll take some time but it’s going to work out. You’ll see.”

“You seem rather sure of your observations,” Vergil said.

Dante grinned. “I’ve had the luxury of spending time around the kid. He’s a damned good kid and a hell of a fighter. It’s funny how much of you I see in him. Give him a chance and I think he’ll surprise you.”

“We will see,” Vergil said.

The two fell into a companionable silence as the continued on their journey. Vergil mulled over his son and the mistakes he’d made. Dante thought about Althea and what changes he’d need around the shop when Vergil returned with him.

Gradually the ashen plain gave way to rockier terrain. Large gray boulders rose up to either side of the path they were on. The bleak sky became darker. Dante could see a glowing orange light in the distance. Vergil pointed to a rock overhang to their right. “We should rest there. It’s a long journey through the valley ahead before we’ll reach Morag’s stronghold.”

Dante looked around. “Sounds like a plan.” Dante picked his way to the rock wall and sat down with his back against it. Vergil scouted around for a few minutes before rejoining him.

“You should sleep,” Vergil observed.

Dante stiffened. “I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”

“You will need to be in top condition if you plan to face Morag. He is a formidable opponent,” Vergil pointed out. Dante bit at his lip and looked down. “You are worried you’ll have another nightmare,” Vergil said.

Dante nodded. “The nightmares are pretty consistent unless…” Dante stopped speaking, fidgeting slightly.

“Unless what?” Vergil asked.

“We’ve found if I’m in physical contact with someone they seem to stop.”

Vergil considered a snide remark until he saw how uncomfortable Dante looked. Vergil stared ahead. “Lay your head in my lap,” he said.

Dante gave Vergil a surprised look. “Verge, you sure?”

Vergil sighed. “Just do it.”

Dante gave Vergil a small smile and nodded. “Thanks Verge,” he said as he stretched out and laid his head in Vergil’s lap.

Vergil kept watch and listened as Dante’s breathing evened out. Once he was sure Dante was asleep, Vergil reached out and pushed the hair away from Dante’s face. Running his fingers through the silver strands, Vergil said a silent apology for the pain he had caused. He vowed to protect Dante in any way he could going forward. His eyes continually scanned the area around them, his other senses stretching out to confirm their safety.

After several hours, Vergil awoke Dante and he took his turn for some rest. Dante offered his lap but Vergil politely refused. Setting his back against the rock wall, Vergil sat with Yamato held and his chin resting lightly on his chest. Dante kept watch, scanning the area for any danger while Vergil slept. A few hours later Vergil awoke and they continued their journey through the valley.

They wound their way deeper into the valley, skirting the source of the glowing orange light-a river of lava. As the ground they were walking on began to rise out of the valley, they started to encounter groups of lower level demons such as Empusas and Hell Cainas. The groups weren’t difficult, they were mostly annoying.

“We gettin’ close?” Dante asked, flicking blood off his devil sword after clearing a group of Empusas and Furies.

“Yes,” Vergil answered, pointing to a ridge of black rock in the distance. “His stronghold sits just beyond that ridge.”

Dante nodded. “Let’s continue on then.”

They picked their way up the ridge, scrabbling over sharp outcroppings of obsidian. Cresting the ridge they looked out over the empty vista. There were no plants, nothing but drab rock and the occasional shine of a clump of obsidian. Nestled in between two massive obsidian outcroppings was the stronghold.

The building itself was squat-only three stories tall but fanned out from a central chamber in a half moon shape. A stone wall surrounded the compound. The brothers stood on the ridge and carefully examined it from a distance. “How are we getting in?” Dante asked.

Vergil gave an icy smile. “Leave that to me,” he said. “I believe we should rest here and after we’ve prepared, we go in.”

“As much as I’d like to say fuck it and just run in there guns blazing, I think you’re right,” Dante said. “We rest, get ourselves tip top and then take him out.”

Vergil quirked an eyebrow. “You have changed little brother. I never expected you to show restraint. That has not been your way.”

“The most important thing is taking out Morag. I don’t want to mess this up or take any chances. It’s Althea’s future on the line,” Dante said, his eyes hardening.

Vergil inclined his head before turning and walking down the path a bit to a shallow depression in the cliff face. Vergil settled himself in the shadow of the depression and patted his lap. Dante gave Vergil a lopsided smile before laying with his head in Vergil’s lap. He tried to rest but found himself feeling antsy. He felt a light pressure on his scalp before realizing that Vergil was running his fingers through his hair. Dante smiled and concentrated on the feeling. Within minutes, he’d drifted off.

In the human realm, Kyrie took a deep breath. The morning was more hectic than usual. She and Nero were awoken early by a call from Morrison with a lucrative job nearby. Nero had to spring out of bed and call Nico to wake her up and then Althea had awoken at the activity. Kyrie had arisen and tried to calm Althea while Nero quickly moved about the room getting dressed and gathering his gear. The chirp of the van’s tires out front indicated that Nico had answered the call quickly. Nero gave her a quick kiss goodbye and a gentle rub of Althea’s head before he was down the stairs and Kyrie heard the front door open and close. Some muffled yelling could be heard as Nico and Nero did their usual greeting and then the chirp of the tires again as the van lurched off. Kyrie sat down on the bed, preparing to lay back with Althea when her alarm clock went off. She reached over and turned it off. “Well my dear Miss Althea, it appears we need to start our day after all,” she said, standing and settling the baby on her hip. 

Kyrie walked down the hall, knocking on doors and rousing the boys to get ready for school. She headed downstairs, settling Althea in her downstairs playpen while she started the coffee for herself and started making breakfast for the boys. A quick yell upstairs was followed by the trudging of small feet a moment later. Within a few minutes, Kyrie had bowls of oatmeal and sliced fruit for the boys and she worked on the bottle for Althea. She went in the living room and retrieved Althea. As the boys ate, she fed Althea and sipped at her coffee when she could.

The boys finished and ran upstairs to finish getting ready for school. Kyrie burped Althea and ran upstairs, settling Althea in her playpen while Kyrie took a quick shower and dressed. She quickly changed Althea from her pajamas into her clothes for the day. Kyrie checked her bag to confirm she had the grocery list, supplies for Althea and her gun was in the secret compartment. She settled Althea in the carrier on her chest and slung the bag over her shoulder. Kyrie herded the boys downstairs, making sure everyone had their lunch and they made the short walk to the school. She gave each boy a kiss on the temple and wished them a good day, standing and watching as they headed off.

Kyrie smiled as she walked from the school toward the main shopping district. In front of her Althea cooed and pumped her legs. “Having fun missy?” Kyrie asked, laughing when Althea turned her head to try and track Kyrie’s voice. Kyrie stopped on the sidewalk next to a large blooming hydrangea, pointing out the flowers to Althea. Althea made happy burbling sounds and tried to grab a flower. Kyrie was careful to keep it out of Althea’s reach instead clasping Althea’s hands and clapping them together as she made up a silly song about the flowers. Continuing on her way she wound through the streets, greeting familiar faces as she approached the marketplace.

Kyrie pulled her list and started meandering through the vendor’s stalls. She picked up vegetables and fruits, adding them to her bag. Suddenly a scream rang out through the marketplace. Kyrie turned toward the sound. People were starting to run toward her, yelling about a demon. Kyrie quickly scanned the marketplace. No Order knights were visible. She held tight to her bag and started moving with the crowd.

As the crowd flowed out of the marketplace, demons dropped down from the rooftops above. Kyrie’s eyes widened as she saw the woman next to her be grabbed and jerked backwards by a demon’s arm. Kyrie pumped her legs harder and dashed down an alleyway. In front of her, Althea began to cry. “Shhh, little one,” Kyrie said. She fumbled with her bag, opening the secret compartment. The pearl grip of the gun Dante gave her found her hand and she drew the gun, keeping it down and to her side as she traversed the alley. Coming out on a side street, she turned to her left to head back toward her home. Althea gave a strange cry and instinctually Kyrie jerked her body to the side as a pole arm slid past her. She turned to see a demon resembling a decaying corpse come out of the alley behind her. 

Kyrie took a deep breath, Dante’s words and training coming back to her. She brought the gun up and hit the demon in the center of the chest. It stumbled back a few steps. Althea screamed at the loud sound. Kyrie could hear yells of the Order knights nearby. She fired another shot at the demon, collapsing it in a shower of sand. Kyrie did a mental count on her ammunition, thankful Nico was able to perform some modifications so the magazine was high capacity. Kyrie was torn. She could either turn toward her home or move toward the knights. She looked down at Althea and decided to head toward the knights, trusting in strength in numbers. 

As Kyrie moved toward the knights, she encountered more of the corpse like demons. She took her free hand and pushed Althea’s head against her chest, covering her free ear to try to protect her ears as best she could. She encountered several more of the corpse like demons as she neared the knights. As she approached she saw a demon leap at a young knight. Kyrie realized he wouldn’t see it in time. She leveled the gun and fired off two quick shots. As the knight turned, the demon exploded in a shower of sand. Kyrie felt relief, she knew this knight. “Augusto,” she called out. “Are you alright?”

“Kyrie? Oh man, that was close. I didn’t even know that demon was there!” Augusto said. His eyes widened as he saw Althea. “Did you have a baby?”

Kyrie shook her head. “No, it’s Nero’s cousin. We’re watching her. I was in the marketplace when the attack happened. I ran but encountered more demons. I want to keep her safe so I thought I should return.”

Augusto nodded. “Yes, this way,” he said, lightly grabbing Kyrie’s upper arm and directing her. He led her down the street where a group of knights were assembled. “Sir,” Augusto called out, addressing a knight with a red cape. “I have a civilian who needs access to the safe house.”

The knight with the red cape turned and looked down at Kyrie. “You’re Nero’s girlfriend are you not?” Kyrie nodded. “Where is he? We could use his assistance,” the knight said.

“He was called out on a job this morning,” Kyrie started. As she was talking, a loud engine could be heard approaching. She stopped and turned to see the Devil May Cry van sliding sideways past them and knocking out a small group of approaching demons.

“Take that ya swine,” Nico called out, flicking her cigarette butt.

The passenger door opened and Nero tumbled out, his eyes widening at seeing Kyrie. “Kyrie, you okay?”

Kyrie smiled. “Yes, I was able to take out a few. I wanted to get Althea to safety so I headed back this way.”

Nero grinned. “That’s my girl. Hey Nico,” he yelled.

“Wassup?” Nico said, leaning out the passenger side window.

“You want to see the girls home?” Nero said, pausing, “Safely…”

“Sure thing. You do your thing and I’ll see our precious packages are delivered safe and sound,” the mechanic said.

“Be careful,” Kyrie said, giving Nero a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Always,” Nero said. “Let’s clean up the town,” he said, motioning for the knights to follow. They took off toward the marketplace and Kyrie smiled. She rubbed Althea’s head before hopping in the van.

“So did I hear right, you took out a few?” Nico asked.

“Yes,” Kyrie said. “The magazine for the gun was perfect.”

Nico smiled. “Look at you. Fittin right in with this devil huntin family.”

Kyrie looked down at Althea and smiled. “We’ve got some important things to protect. I’m glad I could do my part.”

Nico grinned and drove back to the house, the most careful drive of her life. Kyrie gently rubbed Althea’s arm, thankful that they’d gotten through the ordeal at the marketplace. She couldn’t wait to return to the safety of their warded home and let her nerves settle. She said a silent thank you to Dante for taking the time to teach her to shoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many of you have asked when Dante will confront his attacker...it's coming...


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenge is sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies on the late posting of this chapter. It's been a busier week.

**Light Out of the Darkness**

Chapter 11

While they rested, Vergil remained extra vigilant. However, nothing bothered them while Dante slept. After a few hours, they traded positions. Once Vergil had awoken they prepared themselves. With two swipes of Yamato, they stepped into the portal and emerged in the courtyard of Morag’s stronghold.

A group of Hell Cainas with two Hell Judicas and two Baphomet demons met them. “Awww, look Verge, he rolled out the welcome wagon for us,” Dante smirked.

“A pathetic grouping,” Vergil commented before letting loose a series of judgment cuts that tore through the majority. Dante leapt forward, summoning his devil sword and cleaving through the few remaining demons quickly.

They ran up the steps and stood before the heavy iron door of the stronghold. Dante brought his foot up and kicked the door open. “Subtle, Dante, very subtle,” Vergil said drily.

“Hey I’m here to kick his ass, not ask him on date,” Dante said, rolling his eyes. Vergil shook his head and entered the entry chamber. A group of Empusas came scurrying out from a hall to the side. “For a high and mighty demon lord, he sure has a lot of small fries running around,” Dante remarked.

“I suspect we’ll run into some different demons once we approach him,” Vergil said, swiping at an approaching Empusa.

Dante sighed and ran forward, quickly jabbing at and eliminating the Empusas. He felt a familiar aura off to his right and repressed a shudder. “He’s this way Verge,” Dante said, heading down the corridor on the right.

Vergil nodded. “I felt the flare of his aura as well. It would seem he does not wish to hide. He is nothing if not expeditious.”

“Nice of him not to keep us waiting,” Dante said, marching down the hall.

They stopped at a set of double doors at the end of the hall. Dante kicked them in. Morag sat on a carved throne at the back of the long room. The throne was adorned with images of skulls and bones. He laid back in the chair with an air of nonchalance. To either side of the room stood rows of Proto Angelos and Scudo Angelo demons. Lusachia demons floated at the head of each row.

“Well, well the accursed sons of Sparda have to me, just my lucky day,” Morag drawled, sitting in his human visage. His eyes flashed. “Vergil, did you miss my attentions?” he asked, a slow smile tugging at his mouth. He looked at Dante. “Or perhaps it was you Dante? Tell me does your body cry for my touch?”

Dante felt a swell of anger but felt Vergil’s hand on his shoulder. The touch grounded him.

Morag smiled and swirled the drink in the goblet he was holding. “Whatever shall I do with you? Hmmm…,” he said, taking a sip. He looked over the rim of the goblet at Vergil. He frowned. “Vergil, you are of little use, can’t breed you,” he said. He cocked his head to the side. “Although, maybe I should force you to breed Dante-have you produce another of the line of Sparda for me to amuse myself with.”

Dante felt rage building inside and something else at the suggestion of him and Vergil mating. Before he could examine what he was feeling, Morag continued. “I’m actually surprised to see you here Dante. You are more resourceful than I thought. I would’ve expected you to have succumb to a demon attack while pregnant. Tell me what did you give me?”

Dante’s eyes narrowed. “You’ve got nothing and you’ll have nothing.”

Morag’s eyes flashed. “Oh Dante, are we really going to play this game? My spies tell me you were spotted smuggling a bundle into your shop. Must I go retrieve it myself?”

“You’ll never lay a fucking hand on her,” Dante said.

Morag quirked an eyebrow. “A daughter then. How,” he took a sip of his drink and frowned,” disappointing. I was hoping for more from you. I suppose she could breed me some lieutenants at some point.” Morag looked Dante up and down. “However, you produced me a viable offspring. Perhaps I should claim you and try again, hmmm?”

Before Dante could respond, he heard Vergil’s voice dripping in ice. “You will do no such thing. Dante is not meant for you,” Vergil said, gripping Yamato. “I have heard enough. You will not leave this place alive.”

“Touched a nerve, Vergil?” Morag asked. “Then again, why am I not surprised? I remember how you would whimper Dante’s name. You cried out for him while I slaked my lust. You were fun, just not productive.” Morag slowly smiled, his eyes remaining cold. “Perhaps I should have fun with you again.”

Dante felt his heart skip. Vergil had been abused by Morag like Dante had been. Furthermore, Vergil had cried out for him and he hadn’t been there. Dante was enraged. Before he could move, he saw Vergil trigger and launch forward. “Verge,” Dante yelled.

When Vergil triggered and launched himself at Morag, all hell broke loose. Two rows of Proto Angelo demons broke off and lined up in front of Morag. Vergil was a blur with Yamato flashing and summoned swords flying out.

Dante had only a moment to roll out of the way as a Lusachia shot a spell at him. “Damnit Verge,” Dante muttered as he drew Ebony and Ivory. He started to fire the guns, trying to keep a perimeter around himself. He quickly called forth his devil sword and started slicing at the Angelo demons surrounding him. Turning, he swung his sword in an arc unleashing a shockwave and pushing the Angelos and Lusachia back. Glancing over, he saw Vergil had decimated most of the Angelos lined up in front of Morag. Morag was now sitting on the edge of his throne. His mouth was set in a hard line. “Shit, got to hurry up,” Dante said to himself. “Time to get serious.”

Dante pulled on his demonic power. A series of red, glowing swords materialized around him. The rocketed out and stabbed into the Angelos. Dante rolled to avoid a shot of magic from the Lusachia. He fired Ebony at it repeatedly. He finally broke the demon’s shield. He unleashed an overhead attack, eliminating the spell caster.

Vergil broke through the last of the Angelos protecting Morag. Morag stood as the last Angelo fell, his eyes narrowing. “You think to best me?” he hissed.

Vergil gave him an icy stare. “You are inconsequential.”

Morag held out his hand. A wicked looking scimitar materialized. The blade was black with raised grooves along the fuller of the sword. The guard of the sword had several spikes extending from it. Morag stepped off the dais and circled to Vergil’s left. Vergil turned to meet Morag, dropping into a ready stance with Yamato sheathed.

“You meet me with a sheathed blade. Foolish Dark Slayer,” Morag yelled before launching himself forward.

Vergil drew Yamato in a quick pull and clashed with Morag’s sword. The two swords slid along each other, sparks igniting. “You are the foolish one,” Vergil said. “When you faced me before, Mundus had already taken advantage of my weakened state. I am not weak now.”

Morag gave a slow smile. “You may not be weak, but you have a weakness,” he said, his eyes sliding toward Dante.

Vergil smirked. “You underestimate my little brother and that will be your undoing.” Vergil pushed Morag back before moving forward in a rapid slash. Morag saw the attack coming and spun, the Yamato catching the outside edge of his arm only. A thin line of blood bloomed. Vergil smiled.

“You think because you’ve scratched me that you’ve accomplished something?” Morag asked.

Vergil remained silent, giving Morag a considering look. Vergil slid a quick glance to Dante. Dante was almost through the Angelos on his side of the room. Vergil felt a blast of a demonic aura as Morag let go his human visage and took on his demonic form.

“I will crush you and subjugate your brother,” Morag yelled.

Vergil looked up through his lashes at Morag, the corner of his mouth slightly tugged upward. “You can try.”

Morag let loose a heavy overhead slash. Vergil teleported out of the way. “Too slow,” Vergil said, unleashing an upper slash and launching Morag into the air.

Dante brought his devil sword down in a quick Helm Breaker, crushing the last Angelo before him. He looked over to see Vergil launching Morag into the air. He unleashed Ebony and Ivory at Morag as he advanced. Morag used his sword to deflect and send the bullets back toward Dante. Dante dodged and rolled up next to Vergil. “He’s mine,” Dante said.

Vergil remained silent. Morag landed on the opposite side of the room. Dante ran at him with a yell. His devil sword clashed with Morag’s scimitar in a burst of sparks. “You’re impatient, eh?” Morag sneered. “Does your body call out for me so badly?”

“You’ll die here,” Dante said, pushing Morag back. Morag spun and crouched, avoiding Dante’s Drive attack. The devil sword bit at empty air. Morag swung his scimitar up, almost catching Dante’s arm. Dante threw himself back at the last moment, returning to a ready position with his devil sword out in front of him at guard.

Vergil stood back and watched intently. Morag returned to his feet and arced his sword, unleashing a shockwave. Dante staggered back a few steps. Vergil leapt up and avoided the attack. Morag pressed forward, slashing at Dante. The scimitar bit into Dante’s side. Dante twisted away, a line of blood gushed onto his shirt. “Fuck,” Dante exclaimed.

“You okay little brother?” Vergil asked.

“Fine,” Dante growled. “Just a scratch.” Dante’s eyes narrowed. He pulled on his demonic power and triggered.

Morag’s bull’s head sneered. “Pathetic,” he declared.

Dante unleased a Dance Macabre attack with his devil sword. The slashes pummeled Morag and Dante rushed in with a powerful slash. Morag just barely avoided the slash, his body heaving at the effort. Dante crouched down after the delivering the slash, panting as he burned through his demonic power.

“Forgive me little brother,” Vergil said as he kicked Dante away. Dante went sprawling. Vergil quickly summoned his ethereal swords and they launched at Morag. The swords caught and launched him back, pinning him to the wall. Morag opened his mouth to speak. Vergil summoned a single ethereal sword which lodged itself in Morag’s throat. Morag burbled. Vergil approached him, his eyes hard and cold. He leaned in and whispered in Morag’s ear. “You think to raise your sword against my brother or me? It is you who are pathetic,” Vergil ground out. “You thought you would take my brother? You thought if he wasn’t killed you would be the one to claim him?” Vergil chuckled, malice dripping through his words. “You won’t touch what is MINE,” Vergil hissed, drawing back Yamato.

“No Verge,” Dante yelled, trying to get to the two quickly. Vergil pushed Yamato forward, impaling Morag’s heart.

Morag gave a burbled scream and exploded in a shower of sand.

Dante reached Vergil and laid a heavy hand on Vergil’s shoulder. He spun Vergil around to face him. “What the fuck Vergil? I should have been the one to kill him,” Dante yelled.

Vergil met Dante’s angry glare. “You should not hold your daughter with hands stained in her father’s blood,” Vergil said. “I could not allow you to do this.”

Dante closed his eyes and released a shuddering breath. “I suppose you had as much of a reason to want him dead,” he said, his eyes meeting Vergil’s. “I’m sorry Verge. I never, ever imagined that you would have gone through the same hell with Morag as I did.”

“Another thing that we share I am afraid,” Vergil said.

Dante’s eyes hardened. “Never again,” he said. “Never again will we be treated as someone’s plaything.”

Vergil nodded. “Never again Dante,” he said in agreement. He looked around the room, satisfied at the state of Morag’s forces. “We should leave this place.”

Dante nodded. “I think that is a good idea.”

“Come,” Vergil said. “Let us find a thinning of the barrier.”

“Verge, are you saying what I thing you’re saying?”

“It is time to return you to your daughter.”

“You’re coming with me, right?” Dante asked. “Cause I’m not going back without you.”

Vergil nodded. “I will return with you.”

Dante grinned. “Lead the way brother.”

Vergil glided out of the ruined room with Dante following. As they proceed down the hallway, a group of Frosts appeared coming from the opposite side of the building. Vergil frowned. “Morag has been defeated,” he announced.

The lead Frost appeared to sneer before disappearing. Vergil placed his hand on Yamato’s hilt and as the Frost reappeared in front of him, his bladed arm already swinging down, Vergil drew and before the blade could touch him the Frost exploded in a shower of sand. Dante drew Ebony and Ivory, unleashing bullets into the remaining Frosts. They encased themselves in ice, the bullets grazing off the hardened cocoons. “Damnit,” Dante muttered. He holstered his guns and brought forward his devil sword. He unleashed his drive attack, the shockwave rolling down the hallway and shattering the cocoons. He followed it with a million stab attack on the closest Frost. It exploded in a shower of sand.

Vergil tricked forward, engaging with the Frost to Dante’s left. A fast slash and the demon exploded into nothingness. Vergil called a summoned sword and launched it at the Frost standing a few feet from him. The Frost released ice shards at the same time. The summoned sword struck true and the Frost disappeared with a scream. Vergil leapt up, avoiding the shards. Dante saw the shards launch out of the corner of his eye and he flattened himself against the wall, barely missing their bite.

“Man, the workouts just don’t end,” Dante muttered.

Vergil snorted. “Welcome to hell,” he said stonily as he walked toward the front door. He opened it, with Dante close on his heels. As the door closed, the courtyard shimmered with multiple portals.

“Fucking hell,” Dante said. “Didn’t they get the memo? Hey idiots, your master is dead. You can fuck off and go…I don’t know someplace else.”

Vergil turned and looked at Dante slowly. “That was the best you could come up with? How incredibly articulate of you.”

“Fuck off Vergil. Let’s kill these small fry and get home,” Dante said, materializing his sword.

Several Chaos demons materialized from the portals as did a pair of Behemoths. Dante groaned. “I’m really tired of this right now. Just want to leave.”

Before the demons could charge a large portal shimmered behind them and a creature stepped through. Vergil quirked an eyebrow at the sight of it. “Now that’s interesting,” he said.

“Interesting? That thing is fucking huge Verge. Might be kinda fun if I didn’t want to go home already,” Dante said.

“Well little brother, it does appear we will have to deal with it if we wish to proceed from this place.”

Dante eyed the giant demon. It stood over 15 feet tall with a wolf’s head. Its body was thick and covered in leathery dark brown skin. Its tail was split into three with spiked barbs on the end of each appendage. “Great, just great,” he muttered.

Dante dematerialized his sword and pulled forth Cavaliere from the ether. Leaping forward he split the bike and attacked the Chaos demons, the bike revving as he swung the two pieces in a circle.

Vergil snorted and shook his head. “Of course you’d have a motorcycle sword Dante,” he muttered as he faced the behemoths. He nocked Yamato and let loose several judgment cuts. The cuts landed and the demons exploded in a shower of sand.

Dante laughed as he finished off the Chaos demons. He regrouped with Vergil, noting the large wolf-like demon had not moved. Instead the demon seemed to be sizing them up. Dante and Vergil exchanged a look and both triggered at the same time. They moved in tandem toward the large demon, each taking a side. Dante brought up his demon sword and let loose a shockwave attack that staggered the demon a couple steps back. Vergil slashed with the Yamato catching the demon across the arm. It howled at the pain.

“Not bad Verge,” Dante said, his voice muffled by his demonic vocal cords. Vergil nodded. The demon screamed and his tail flicked. Dante had to roll to avoid the barb. Vergil gave a leap and a powerful flap of his wings to avoid the strike. He summoned swords and launched them at the demon. The demon used its tail to knock them away. “Shit,” Dante muttered.

Vergil landed near Dante. “It would appear he’s more formidable than first thought,” Vergil said.

“No shit Sherlock. What do you suggest?” Dante said.

Vergil smirked. “Do you remember when we were children? At the playground on that fall day?”

Dante grinned. “Oh yeah. Think it’ll work?”

“I don’t see why not.”

“Let’s do it,” Dante said.

He rushed toward the wolf demon, materializing his devil sword. The wolf demon slashed at him with his claws. Dante rolled under them to avoid. He took a slash with his sword, catching the left leg of the creature at the knee. The devil sword bit into the leathery skin and the demon fell to the right with a scream. Vergil had circled around and now charged forward, his momentum carrying him toward the demon as it fell toward him, Yamato extended. The point of Yamato bit into the demon’s heart and it gave a thunderous scream before falling and disintegrating.

Dante stood, dematerializing his sword and letting go of his trigger. “Are we done here?” he yelled out. “Cause I’m fucking done with this place.”

“We have accomplished our goal,” Vergil said, striding to his side, his own trigger falling away. Vergil led the way out of the stronghold and they made their way up to the top of the ridge. Vergil stopped at the top and closed his eyes, reaching out with his senses. He pointed to his left. “There is a thinning that way,” he announced.

“Let’s go home,” Dante said.

Vergil led them down the rise to a flat part close to the river of lava. He stopped. “Here,” he said. “The barrier feels thin here.”

Dante looked around. “Perfect. We’ll want to head to Fortuna. Althea is staying with Nero and Kyrie so we should get her there.”

Vergil felt a spike of anxiety at the thought of seeing Nero. “I know of a place outside the city. It would be the safest place to open the portal. I’ll need to rest for a bit before I open the portal.”

Dante nodded. He could feel his own reserves depleted after the battles in the stronghold. He looked around. There was a larger clump of obsidian not far from their current location. He pointed to it. “We can rest there for a bit.”

Vergil nodded and they made their way to it. Luckily there was a smoother part of the formation that they could sit against. Vergil leaned back and closed his eyes.

“You nervous about seeing the kid?” Dante asked.

Vergil opened his eyes and gave Dante a look. He sighed. “I don’t expect he will be happy to see me.”

“You need to give the kid more of a chance. He doesn’t know you,” Dante said.

“He doesn’t have to. He knows what I’ve done to him and I imagine that is enough to have formed a strong opinion,” Vergil said.

“Verge, trust me on this one. He’ll be hot under the collar. Let him burn that off and you’ll see what’s really there. He’s a good kid.”

“Humph,” Vergil said, noncommittally. “Let me rest so we can return.”

They spent a few hours while Vergil amassed his energy. He stood once he felt ready. “It’s time,” he said. Dante rose to his feet and they walked the short distance back to the thinning. Vergil concentrated and cut two slashes with Yamato, opening the portal. Dante nodded and motioned with his hand, “After you,” he said.

Vergil quirked an eyebrow and sighed. He stepped through and found himself blinking in the bright sunlight. Dante stepped through and put his arm up to shield his eyes from the bright light. Vergil slashed Yamato, closing the portal behind them. Dante’s eyes adjusted and he looked around. “Where’d you dump us at?”

“Mitis Forest,” Vergil said.

“Ah okay. Not too far of a trek then,” Dante said. Vergil nodded and set off on the path toward town. Dante followed. An hour later they reached the outskirts of the town.

“Do you know the way to Nero’s?” Vergil asked.

Dante rubbed the back of his neck. “Ah, not exactly.”

Vergil sighed and closed his eyes, picturing the path he’d walked a few months before. Opening his eyes, he set off. “This way,” he said. He led them through the winding streets before coming to stop at a two story home. Dante stood beside him, fear gripping his heart. He didn’t know how long he’d been gone for. “Are you alright?” Vergil said, noticing the look on Dante’s face.

“Verge, how much time has passed?” Dante asked.

Vergil shrugged. “I’m not sure. Time does not move the same in the Underworld.” He looked at Dante as Dante nervously shifted his weight. “What is it that bothers you?”

“What…what if I’ve missed too much?” Dante asked. “What if she hates me? Thinks that I abandoned her?”

“You’ve asked me to have faith in my son. Why don’t you have the same faith in your daughter?” Vergil asked.

Dante looked at him and nodded. He slowly stepped forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who's left a review or a kudos. It has really meant a lot to me that you've enjoyed this so far. We're approaching the end of the story. Probably only 1-2 chapters left.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back Dante

**Light Out of the Darkness**

Chapter 12

Dante stood awkwardly for a moment in front of Nero’s home. The garage was closed and there was no sign of anyone home. Dante reached out with his senses for a moment, breaking into a large grin. He looked at Vergil, “This way Verge, I can sense Althea.” Dante moved forward, opening the iron gate on the side of the garage. He jogged down the path along the side of the house, rounding the corner and entering the backyard. He felt excitement bubble up inside. Kyrie sat on a blanket in the grass, Althea lying next to her on her stomach with her legs kicking. Dante’s boot crunched on some dried leaves. Kyrie reached to her side and drew her firearm leveling it at the intruders.

Dante raised his hands. “Whoa, easy.”

Kyrie’s eyes went wide. “Dante!” she cried out, lowering her gun and scrambling to her feet.

Dante smiled. “It’s good to see you,” he said as he approached.

Kyrie stepped forward and gave him a quick hug. “I’m so glad you’re back. She’s missed you.”

Dante nodded and knelt down, putting a tentative hand on Althea’s stomach. Her eyes scanned until she met Dante’s and she reached out, her legs kicking as she burbled. Dante smiled, scooping her up into his arms and pulling her tight against his chest. He bent his head and nuzzled his cheek against Althea’s downy hair. He took a deep breath, inhaling her scent.

Vergil stood back, watching his brother’s reunion with his daughter. An emotion deep inside pulled at him. Kyrie approached his side with a smile. “You must be Nero’s father, Vergil.” He nodded. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. My name is Kyrie. I’m Nero’s girlfriend,” she said, extending a hand in greeting.

Vergil gave reciprocating shake. “It is nice to meet you.”

Kyrie turned back toward Dante. He held Althea tightly and rocked her back and forth. Althea rooted at his chest, her small hands reaching out and pulling at Dante’s shirt. Dante frowned. “I’m sorry baby girl, I’m afraid that well is dry now.”

Kyrie approached. “I’ll prepare her bottle, it’s her lunch time,” she said, heading into the house.

Vergil came over to Dante’s side. Dante hiked Althea up a little higher. “You are getting to be quite the chunky monkey baby girl. I can’t believe how big you’ve gotten.” Dante met Vergil’s eyes. “Althea, meet Uncle Vergil,” he said, turning so Althea could see Vergil. Althea’s eyes met Vergil’s and she got a wide eyed look. Dante chuckled. “Confusing that Uncle Vergil looks like Papa, hunh?”

Vergil reached out and Althea grabbed his hand, squeezing one of his fingers in her grip. Vergil nodded, a ghost of a smile on his lips. “She’s strong for a baby.”

Dante laughed. “Tell me about it. You should feel her pull your hair. I’ve lost more than a few strands to her grip.”

Kyrie returned with a bottle. She handed it to Dante. Dante gave it to Althea. She reached out to grab onto the bottle. Dante shook his head. “You’re getting big on me baby girl,” he said.

Kyrie smiled. “You must be hungry as well. Come inside and I’ll make you both some lunch. It’s just us here as the kids are still at school.”

Dante nodded and smiled at Vergil. “Verge, you are in for a treat. Kyrie is the best cook.”

Vergil inclined his head. “Please lead the way.”

Kyrie smiled and led them inside the house. They sat down at the table. Althea finished her bottle. Kyrie disappeared for a moment before returning with a rag. She draped it over Dante’s shoulder. “Thanks,” he said, before moving Althea to his shoulder and patting her back.

Vergil gave him a quizzical look. Dante smiled. “She doesn’t know how to burp yet. You do this after feeding her or else she’ll throw up or cry a lot.”

“Ah,” Vergil said. “And the rag is for?”

“Sometimes babies will still spit up a little food after eating before they burp,” Kyrie said.

Althea gave a slight burp. “There we go,” Dante said, rubbing her back. Althea laid her head on Dante’s shoulder, her small hands flexing and closing in succession. After a few minutes Dante asked softly, “Hey Verge, is she out?”

Vergil looked at Althea’s face. “Close it would seem, her eyes are almost closed.”

Dante smiled. “Good. She’s always been like this. Full belly equals crashed baby.”

They heard stomping feet and suddenly the door from the garage slammed open. Althea’s head snapped up at the loud sound and she gave a plaintive cry.

Nero burst into the room. “Kyrie,” he yelled.

Kyrie rushed over toward him. “What’s wrong?”

At the sound of the door slamming open, Vergil had risen, his hand on Yamato’s hilt. Dante bounced Althea in his arms, trying to calm her.

Nero’s eyes scanned the room, landing on Vergil. “You,” he growled out, taking a step toward Vergil.

Kyrie placed her hands on Nero’s chest. “Nero, stop,” she pleaded. She pushed him back. “You’re scaring Althea.”

“Yeah kid, she was almost out,” Dante said, trying desperately to calm his daughter.

Nero glared at Dante a moment. Nico came huffing up the stairs, holding a large wrench. “Are the demons ya sensed gone?” she asked.

“Nope,” Nero said, glaring at Vergil.

Nico looked around the kitchen. “All I see is Dante and oh,” she said, gulping. “That your daddy?” she whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. Vergil withdrew his hand from Yamato.

Dante frowned at Nero. “Hell of a welcome kid.”

“You know, _Uncle_ Dante. You’re lucky you’re holding my cousin because you deserve one hell of an ass kicking.”

Vergil narrowed his eyes. “You will not harm him,” he said slowly. Nero turned and glared at Vergil.

“Whoa, whoa just everyone calm down,” Dante said. “Look kid, we’ll work this out. You’re right, we have some stuff to deal with and in this family we typically hit it out. We’ll do it later. Verge, it’s okay. Let’s just sit down and eat.”

Kyrie nodded. “Yes, Nero. Let’s eat.”

“Oooh, you got extra for me?” Nico asked, setting her wrench on the counter.

Kyrie smiled. “I have plenty for everyone.”

Nico slapped Nero on the shoulder. “Time to unbunch your panties there princess. It’s grub time.”

Nero brushed Nico’s hand off. He glared at Dante and Vergil. “We’ll deal with this later.”

“Sure kid,” Dante said.

Vergil slowly sat down. Kyrie laid out meats, cheeses, crackers and cut up fruits. Dante picked at the food with one hand. Kyrie smiled at him. “Would you like me to take her?” she offered.

Dante shook his head. “It’s alright. I’ve missed her. Just want to hang on to her for a bit,” he said with a smile. Kyrie nodded and smiled back. Dante finished eating his fill and leaned back in his chair. Althea was asleep on his shoulder. He rubbed circles on her back. He looked around the table and smiled. While not the full family of his heart, most were here. For the first time in a long time, he dared to hope for a better future.

Kyrie broke the silence. “Would you like the chance to get cleaned up?

Dante grinned. “Kyrie, you must be an angel because a shower sounds like heaven.”

“I’ll grab some of Nero’s spare clothes and I’ll get your clothes cleaned up,” Kyrie said, rising. “I’ll also prepare the guest room. You must be tired.”

Dante glanced at Vergil, noting the dark circles under his eyes. “Yeah, that would be good.”

Kyrie nodded. “I’ll take Althea tonight. No arguing me on that. You need some rest.” Vergil looked at Kyrie but remained silent.

Dante nodded. “Thanks Kyrie. I suppose I’ll get her from here on out so one night will be okay.”

Kyrie rose and left the room. Nico mumbled something about grumpy demons and wandered back to the garage. Nero gave Dante and Vergil a hard look. “Tomorrow, you both will come with me. We need a private talk.”

Dante sighed. He very highly doubted there would be much talking involved tomorrow. “Sure thing kid.” Vergil simply nodded. Dante looked at Vergil. “You want first shower?” Vergil nodded and stood, following the path through the house Kyrie had taken.

Nero watched Vergil go. After several minutes of silence, he spoke. “I can’t believe you brought him back. After everything he’s done.”

Dante’s brow furrowed. “He’s still my brother and your father. He’s made some mistakes,” Dante said, putting his hand up when Nero opened his mouth to speak. “He’s made some colossal mistakes, I’ll grant you. But he’s still family and he wants to be here. It doesn’t absolve him of what he’s done, but you don’t understand what he’s been through, what I went through. Please just give him a chance Nero. He should at least get that.”

“We’ll see. It depends on him,” Nero said. Dante sighed. “Anything exciting happen in the Underworld?” Nero asked.

Dante snorted. “Funny you should ask. We found Althea’s father.”

Nero straightened in his chair. “Did you kill him?”

Dante shook his head. “No, I didn’t. Vergil did. I tried to go after him but Verge knocked me out of the way, saying I shouldn’t hold Althea with hands stained in her father’s blood.”

“And you shouldn’t have,” Vergil said, returning to the room with damp hair, falling out of its usual style.”

Nero’s eyes flicked in surprise. Dante looked at Vergil.

“The shower is yours,” Vergil said, standing in a pair of Nero’s sweatpants and a navy blue t-shirt.

“Sounds good,” Dante said. “I’ll find Kyrie and hand Althea off. See you all in a bit.” Dante left the room.

Vergil hesitated a moment before turning to head back to the guest room Kyrie had showed him.

“I’m glad you killed him,” Nero said, his voice hard. “Bastard deserved to die for what he did.” 

Vergil met Nero’s eyes and nodded. “He deserved to die for many, many things. If you will excuse me,” he said, drifting from the room.

Nero watched him go, his emotions roiling.

The next morning, after breakfast, Nero led the twins outside of the city. Dante yawned and stretched. “We got much further to go?”

“You asked that just a few minutes ago,” Nero growled.

“Yeah and I’m asking now,” Dante said.

Nero narrowed his eyes. “We’re almost there.”

Dante frowned but trudged on behind Nero. Nero led them on until he reached a large clearing in the center of the forest. Dante looked around with a considering look. “Hunh, this seems familiar. I think I fought Echidna here.”

“Funny, I fought her here too,” Nero said.

“Looks like Verge is the only one who missed out on that party,” Dante said.

“I believe I likely did not miss out on much,” Vergil said. “You probably taunted her to no end and messed around rather than killing her decisively.”

“Aww Verge, it’s like you know me or something,” Dante said grinning. Vergil snorted.

Nero glared at Dante. “You know it’s funny because I don’t seem to know you at all,” anger lacing Nero’s words, “for almost five years you’ve been lying to me.”

“Whoa kid, now that’s harsh. I told you we were related,” Dante said.

Nero drew Red Queen and revved her engine. “You knew you were my uncle and you lied,” Nero said, launching himself at Dante.

Dante summoned his devil sword with a muttered, “Oh shit.” He brought it up in time to block. “Look kid, I didn’t know for sure. I suspected it but I couldn’t confirm it,” Dante said, pushing back and creating distance between them.

Nero lunged again, turning at the last minute into an arc. “Why didn’t you say anything?” he screamed. Dante rolled to avoid. The anger was rolling off Nero in waves, palpable to anyone nearby. Dante felt like Nero was starting to lose control. Dante regained his feet and tightened his grip on his sword. He bit his lip, trying to think of how to answer Nero’s question.

Nero didn’t give him the opportunity to think. “You bastard,” he yelled, coming in with hard overhead strikes. Dante met the crushing blows. When he saw Nero’s spectral wings unfold, he inwardly cursed. Nero curled his fist at the end of his spectral wing and hit Dante in the jaw with it, throwing Dante back. Nero ran to pummel Dante, when a hit to the center of his chest knocked him back onto his butt and knocked the wind out of him.

“Verge?” Dante said, in wonder.

Vergil stood in front of Dante, the saya of Yamato stretched in front of him. He glared at Nero, his eyes blazing red. “You will not harm him,” Vergil hissed to Nero.

Nero’s eyes went wide as his spectral wings disappeared.

Dante sat up in confusion. His inner demon was practically purring within. He shook his head as he regained his feet. “Verge, it’s alright. The kid wasn’t going to hurt me. Right, Nero?”

Nero stood up, but kept his distance. “Not much,” he said slowly, looking at Vergil warily.

Vergil stood, his guard still up and keeping himself between Nero and Dante.

“Verge, what’s going on?” Dante asked softly, his brow knit in concern.

Vergil turned and looked over his shoulder at Dante. He huffed. He looked back to Nero. “You will not harm him.”

Nero’s brow knit in concern. “Yeah, no. I won’t hurt him.”

Vergil nodded. He slashed the air quickly, opening a portal and stepping through. It snapped shut behind him.

Dante ran forward when the portal opened but didn’t reach Vergil in time. “Shit,” he said.

“Where’d he go?” Nero asked, alarm in his voice.

“Fuck if I know,” Dante said. “Great, just great.”

“What the hell was that?” Nero asked.

"I don’t know,” Dante said.

“If he’s raising some devil tree again,” Nero started.

“He’s not doing that again Nero. We need to head back,” Dante said, shaking his head. “Damnit Vergil.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were my uncle?” Nero asked. “You still haven’t answered me.”

Dante ran his hand through his hair in exasperation. “Because Nero, if I told you that, I would have had to tell you that I killed your father,” he spat out in anger.

“Dante, you were trying to stop him. If you’d just been honest with me.”

“Listen Nero, I’ve made a lot of mistakes I’ll grant you that. But did it ever occur to you how much everything with Vergil hurt me? When I met you in Fortuna, for the first time, it stopped hurting. I didn’t want to go back to that. Selfish I know, but damnit kid, you don’t know what that pain was like.”

Nero crossed his arms. “You still should have told me.”

“Yeah, I probably should have. Never claimed I was up for Uncle of the Year.”

Nero nodded and uncrossed his arms. “You can say that again. Come on, let’s head back and see if we can find Vergil.”

Dante nodded. The two retraced their steps back to Nero’s home. As they approached the house, Dante spotted Vergil. He was on the porch leaning against one of the supports.

“Verge, you disappeared on us,” Dante said warily as he ascended the porch steps.

Vergil shrugged. “You did not need my presence there further.”

Nero gave Vergil a hard look and disappeared into the house. Dante looked at Vergil. “You okay?” he asked.

Vergil nodded. “I am ready to leave Fortuna.”

“Okay,” Dante said slowly. “We can head back to the shop. Let me get Althea and we can go.” Dante went inside. Nero and Kyrie were sitting on the couch in the living room talking softly. They stopped when Dante walked in. He gave them a smile. “Thank you for the hospitality but I think it’s time for us to head back to the shop,” he said.

Kyrie nodded. “I’ll pack up Althea’s clothes. I doubt you’ll have things at the shop that will fit her since she’s grown so much.”

Dante smiled. “Thanks, I really appreciate it.” Kyrie smiled and left the room.

“You gonna be okay?” Nero asked.

Dante nodded. “Yeah, we’ll be fine. I think Vergil is just on edge. Let’s give him some time to get acclimated to being back.”

“If he gets out of control or if you need anything, just call okay?” Nero said.

Dante smiled at him. “Will do kid.” Dante turned and headed upstairs to get Althea. He returned a few minutes later holding her and carrying a bag slung over his shoulder.

“Got everything?” Nero asked.

“Yeah, I think so. Got the most important thing anyway,” Dante said, bouncing Althea in his arms. She giggled. “Thanks again for the clothes and diapers. I owe you guys big time.”

Kyrie waved him off. “It’s alright. You’re family.” She cocked her head to the side. “How will you get home?”

“We’ll head out of town and Vergil will open a portal,” Dante explained. “We’ll be home in no time.”

“Remember Dante, you need anything, just call us,” Nero said.

“I will kid. You guys take care,” Dante said.

Kyrie stepped forward and gave Dante a brief hug and a kiss to Althea’s cheek. “Be good for your Papa,” she said softly. Dante shook Nero’s hand and headed out the front door. They followed behind.

Nero met Vergil’s stare. “Don’t let anything happen to them or I’ll kick your ass.”

Kyrie looked at Nero with a disapproving look. “Nero, language.”

Vergil’s eyes narrowed. “They will be safe with me. Come Dante,” he said, descending the steps toward the street.

Dante sighed and shook his head. “See you guys,” he said, following Vergil.

Vergil and Dante walked a short way out of the city and Vergil opened a portal, depositing them in the alley alongside Devil May Cry. Dante checked the street and confirmed it was empty before moving up the steps. Pulling the key out of his pocket, he unlocked the door and walked in. Flicking on the light switch he said a silent thank you that the lights turned on. Glancing around he was pleased to see things looked mostly clean. “Home sweet home,” he announced.

Vergil closed the door behind him and locked it. He walked around the room, examining it. He frowned.

Dante noticed. “Something the matter?”

“You have a daughter, but there’s nothing of hers here. Did they remove her items?” Vergil asked.

Dante shook his head. “No, her nursery was set up in the basement. I’ve got a crib in my bedroom but for the most part I’ve kept her downstairs where she wasn’t visible. Speaking of which, let me set her down and I’ll show you to your room.” Dante went to the basement stairs and descended, Vergil following. He set Althea down in her crib and started the mobile. He opened one of the dresser drawers and pulled a pacifier, giving it to Althea.

Vergil examined the room. “This is a very secure space,” he noted.

Dante nodded. “Tried to keep her safe. C’mon, she should be good for a few.” Dante led Vergil up to the second floor and opened the door to the room across from his. “This can be yours. I’ll see if I can get Lady to watch Althea for an afternoon and we can go shopping for some things for you. The bathroom’s down the hall. My room is right across the hall. I apologize in advance if Althea’s crying wakes you up. She’d been pretty good early on but Kyrie says she’s been waking up a couple times a night.”

Vergil nodded. “This is fine.”

“You hungry? Cause I’m starving and could go for a pizza about now.”

“Sure,” Vergil said.

Dante grinned. “I’ll go put in the order. Feel free to settle in. I’ll let you know when it gets here.” Vergil nodded. Dante ran downstairs, settling into his familiar chair. He pulled open the desk drawer and flipped on the monitor. Althea was burbling and wiggling in her crib. He smiled. He kicked his foot down on the desk, launching the phone receiver. He caught it and dialed the familiar number. He put in the order and hung up the phone. He looked around the room with a smile before picking up the phone and dialing another familiar number.

“Well, well Dante, long time no talk to,” Morrison said.

“Missed you too Morrison. Just wanted to let you know I’m back and thank you for looking after the place. It looks good.”

“Eh, the ladies helped keep the lights on,” Morrison said.

“Well, I owe them a thank you then. Hey I should let you know I brought my twin brother Vergil back with me. We need a couple days to get settled but then but then if you’ve got some work, feel free to throw it my way.”

“I’ll keep my ears open,” Morrison said. “Good to have you back Dante.”

Dante grinned. “Good to be back Morrison. See you soon,” he said, hanging up the phone.

The shop door opened a few minutes later with the pizza delivery. Dante took possession of the pizza after a quick discussion of his tab. “Verge, pizza,” he called out, setting the pie down on the desk. Dante pulled a slice as Vergil descended the stairs.

“No plates?” Vergil asked.

“Eh, there’s some around here somewhere,” Dante said, in between bites.

“You will set a fine example for your child at this rate,” Vergil said. “Speaking of which, how do you know she’s alright?”

Dante pointed to his desk drawer. “Monitor. Let’s me see and hear her.”

Vergil came around the desk and looked. He nodded, picking up a piece of pizza. “That is useful.”

“Yep. After I finish this, I’ll head down to spend some time with her. You’re welcome to poke around the shop.”

“Do you have any books?” Vergil asked.

“Yeah, there’s some in the trunk in your room. Help yourself to any of them.”

Vergil went to grab another slice of pizza as Dante started to grab one. A sound on the monitor distracted Dante and his fingers brushed against Vergil’s hand. He felt a shock through his body. He pulled his hand back. “Sorry,” he said.

Vergil didn’t say anything; he simply continued to eat his pizza. Dante finished and headed downstairs to be with Althea. Vergil silently watched him go. After Dante left, he rubbed his fingers where they’d connected.

Dante returned upstairs a couple hours later. Vergil sat on the couch reading. “Found something that interests you?” Dante asked.

Vergil looked up at him. “Yes,” he said, his tone causing a shiver down Dante’s spine. Dante felt disconcerted. “I’m going to grab Althea a bottle and put her down for the night. Do you need anything?”

Vergil shook his head no. Dante disappeared into the kitchen. Preparing Althea’s bottle, he headed back downstairs. Sitting in the rocking chair, he fed her while gently rocking back and forth. For some reason, he felt on edge. Once Althea had finished eating and he’d burped her, he got her changed into her pajamas and carried her upstairs. He met Vergil’s stare when he walked into the office. “Say goodnight to Uncle Vergil,” he said, waving Althea’s arm at Vergil.

Vergil nodded at Althea with a slight lift to the corner of his mouth. Dante carried her up to his room and put her down in the crib. He watched her for a moment before turning on the nightlight and turning out the overhead light. He headed back downstairs and nodded at Vergil before heading back into the kitchen to clean up. As he washed Althea’s bottle, he couldn’t help but feel anxious and jumpy. A slight noise caused him to jump and look over his shoulder. Vergil stood in the doorway, looking at him intently. Dante swallowed. “Didn’t see you there Verge. Need something?”

Vergil shook his head but stood there watching as Dante finished cleaning up. Dante’s inner demon was riled up but Dante couldn’t understand why. It was making him uncomfortable. Drying his hands he turned and jumped at finding Vergil next to him. Vergil stared at him, still with that intense look. Dante felt his blood rushing and echoing in his ears. “Verge?” Dante asked questioningly. Vergil reached out and touched Dante’s hand. Dante felt a thrum deep in his blood.

Vergil continued to stare at Dante, his gaze intense. “Dante, I have a question for you.”

“Y-yeah Verge?” Dante said nervousness evident in his tone.

“Will you allow me to claim you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter to go on this. Ending on unlucky 13. However l hope you will enjoy the ending I've got written. Now how oh how is Dante going to answer Vergil's question??? Hmmm....


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante has been through hell and back. Now his future is in his hands...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of the story and it is dedicated to Renegade Hero (Scarletarrow) and Xhula. The two of you have commented on almost every chapter that I have written and it has meant the world to me (telling me I wrote Vergil in character-is there a higher compliment?? Hopefully I did okay with this chapter). I also want to thank every other person who has left kudos (I recognize several names from stories I’ve enjoyed, so to know you’ve enjoyed my story is truly an honor for me) or left a comment on this work. Feedback is truly motivating. I hope you enjoy the end!

**Light Out of the Darkness**

Chapter 13

_“Will you allow me to claim you?”_

Dante blinked, unsure of what he’d heard at first. Vergil leaned in, his breath ghosting over Dante’s lips before kissing him chastely. Two things happened when Vergil’s lips touched Dante’s. His blood blossomed with a feeling of molten fire and his head erupted in a mix of confusion. Dante pushed Vergil back, “Verge, what the fuck,” he said, panting. “You’re my brother.”

Vergil’s expression went neutral. “You cling to human morality. We are not human. I feel what I know you feel when we touch. We’re two halves of a whole.”

Dante’s head spun. “Just a minute.”

Vergil reached out and touched Dante’s hand again. Dante felt his inner demon purr and his blood was thrumming. Vergil spoke softly. “I offer you my love and protection. It has always been yours and will always be yours.”

Dante staggered back. “I can’t. I,” he stopped as Althea’s cries echoed in the office. He looked toward the upstairs. “I need to go take care of her. And I,” he paused. “I need to think. I’ll see you in the morning.” Dante hurried out of the kitchen. Running upstairs, he closed his bedroom door and leaned against it for a moment. He touched his lips before crossing to Althea’s crib. He determined she needed her diaper changed. After taking care of it, he scooped her up and sat against his headboard holding her.

Dante tried to sort through the thoughts and feelings assaulting him. Touching Vergil caused a reaction in him, a feeling he’d never experienced with someone else. Then there was Vergil’s offer to claim him. Dante looked down at his daughter in his arms. Vergil’s offer would provide her with protection. After Vergil imbibed the fruit of the Qliphoth, he became a very powerful demon. Between the power Dante wields and Vergil’s own power, Althea wouldn’t be in any danger. It all came down to Vergil being the one he would be bound to.

Dante heard steps outside his bedroom door and held his breath. He heard the door to Vergil’s room open and close. Dante looked down at Althea. She was out, her lashes fluttering against her cheeks. He slowly stood and put her back in her crib. He sat back down on his bed. His fingers ghosted over his lips again as he mulled over his feelings. He hadn’t been kissed since the attack. He hadn’t even felt a sexual attraction since his attack and now that he was starting to, those feelings were coming from his own brother.

Dante considered Vergil’s words. While it was true that they were born in the human realm and they were part human, they weren’t fully human. He remembered his father’s words when he’d been younger. Sparda had talked about how special twins were in the Underworld. Two halves of a whole, Sparda had said. Was Vergil his other half? They’d always had a pull to each other. When he thought he’d lost both his mother and his brother, the emptiness had been all consuming. So much so that Rebellion had sealed away his memories.

The first time he thought he’d lost Vergil again, after Temen-ni-gru, he’d ached at the loss. A hole erupted in his heart that he thought would never be filled. After Mallet Island and facing his brother as Nelo Angelo, his heart had shattered. It never fully recovered. Finding Nero had helped to heal it a little. Althea was another bandage on his heart. However, when Vergil appeared restored in the Qliphoth and then getting to spend time with him in the Underworld it just felt…right.

Dante replayed the memory of Vergil’s lips on his, the feeling he experienced deep inside his blood at the touch. Dante felt the first stirrings of arousal, something he hadn’t felt in a very long time. He checked Althea, she was fast asleep. He decided a shower-a cold shower, was in order. He quickly padded down the hall to the bathroom and showered in the coldest water he could stand.

He returned to his room, thankful Althea hadn’t awoken. He laid down and tried to sleep. He’d reached a decision. He found himself dozing, not really able to sleep. Althea woke up twice during the night, each time for a diaper change.

Dante awoke early to Althea’s cries. He checked and her diaper was good. “You ready for breakfast little miss?” Dante asked, bouncing her. He headed downstairs and made up a bottle. He checked the clock in the office, 7:30 a.m. He picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number. He smiled at the grumpy answer on the other end of the line. “Well is that any way to greet your best friend recently returned from hell?”

“Dante? You’re back!” Lady said, starting to sound more awake.

“That I am Lady. Missed you.”

“Are you back at the shop?”

“Yep, got back late yesterday. I hate to ask but I need a big favor,” Dante said, biting at his lip.

“What do you need?”

“Verge and I need to talk, hash out some things. I think it would be best if Althea wasn’t here for it. I don’t think it’ll be violent per se, but I think the fewer distractions we have probably the better.”

“Yeah, okay. I can do that.”

“Lady, you are a lifesaver. Would you be okay taking her overnight? I’m not sure how long it’s going to take us to get everything worked out. Only you know, twenty plus years of stuff to go through,” Dante said.

“Sure. Let me grab a shower and I’ll be by to get her. It of course goes without saying that you will owe me one for this,” Lady said.

“Yep, I figured as much. Where would we be if I didn’t owe you something,” Dante said, grinning. He hung up the phone and looked down at Althea. “Hate sending you away today baby girl, but Uncle Vergil and Papa need some alone time. Forgive me?” Althea reached out for Dante’s jaw. He kissed her hand. She finished her bottle and he took her down to her nursery, getting her ready.

Forty-five minutes later, Lady breezed in through the shop door. Dante smiled and stood, giving her a hug. “Thank you. I know I owe you for this one, but seriously, thanks.”

“No worries. Where’s my favorite little girl?” Lady asked.

“Downstairs. I’ve got everything packed up and ready for you.”

Lady followed Dante downstairs. She slung Althea’s bag on her shoulder and took Althea from Dante. She gave Dante a concerned look. “You sure you’re going to be okay? I’m a little worried that you’re having me take her when you’ve just gotten back.”

Dante nodded. “Yeah, I’m sure. I’ve got a lot of things to work out with Vergil, especially now that he’ll be staying here. I just want to get everything worked out without any distractions or opportunities for Vergil to avoid me, you know.”

Lady nodded. “Makes sense. I’ll kick his ass if he hurts you though.”

Dante chuckled. “I’ll remind him. Thanks again, Lady.” Dante bent over and pressed a kiss to Althea’s head. “You be good for Aunt Lady.”

Lady smiled. “She will be. She always is. How she’s your child I’ll never understand. Doesn’t act a bit like you.”

Dante shook his head and followed Lady up the stairs. He saw them to the door and waved goodbye to Althea. He watched them leave and closed and locked the shop door. He checked the clock. It was just before 9 a.m. He sat in his desk chair, feeling antsy. At 9:20 a.m. he heard the door to Vergil’s room open. Dante took a deep, steadying breath.

Vergil came downstairs, his eyes meeting Dante’s with a slight hint of surprise. An eyebrow lifted. “You are up early.”

“Perks of having a baby-no sleep,” Dante said. “You want some coffee?”

“That would be agreeable.”

Dante nodded and stood, heading into the kitchen. Vergil drifted over to the desk, noting the drawer with Althea’s monitor was closed. “Where is Althea?”

Dante came back in the room and handed Vergil a mug of coffee. “Lady picked her up a little bit ago. She’ll bring her back tomorrow.”

“You sent Althea away for the day. Why?”

Dante leaned against the desk, biting at his lip for a moment. “You gave me a lot to think about last night. I thought it was best we have some time alone.”

Vergil furrowed his brow. “Interesting, he said, pausing. “I will admit to being surprised. From your reaction last night, I surmised you were upset with me.”

“You kinda threw me for a loop. I wasn’t expecting that.”

Vergil took a sip of coffee. He looked at Dante over the lip of the mug. Setting the cup down, he held Dante’s gaze. “And tell me little brother, now that you have had time to think, what is it that you want?”

Dante felt his breath hitch and he shifted his feet, feeling unsure. He worried at his bottom lip. He glanced at Vergil before looking back at a spot on the floor in front of him. “I feel something between us. When you touch me, something happens,” he said softly.

Vergil approached Dante. Dante watched Vergil with reserved eyes as Vergil came and stood in front of him. Vergil raised his right hand and he gently placed his fingers on the exposed skin of Dante’s left forearm. He gently ran his fingertips up toward Dante’s elbow. “Like this?” he asked.

Dante felt the same deep thrumming in his blood as shivers ran down his spine. He could feel his inner demon pulling at something. “Yes,” he whispered, his eyes momentarily closing.

Vergil gently ran his fingers up Dante’s arm, ghosting over his neck and along his jaw. Dante could feel his skin almost ripple at Vergil’s touch. Vergil kept his eyes intent on Dante’s. Dante’s gaze was locked away and down. “What is it that you want?” Vergil asked.

Dante looked up and met Vergil’s stare. He felt his lower body become wobbly. He reached out, grasping Vergil’s forearm to steady himself. Vergil waited. Dante wrestled with speaking. His eyes went to Vergil’s lips. He slowly leaned forward, pressing his lips to Vergil’s. He felt the sensation in his blood get stronger. He broke the kiss, his breathing heavy.

Vergil searched Dante’s eyes for a moment before speaking. “I will do nothing to you that you do not want. From this point forward, I exist to give you nothing but my love and my protection. Dante, we have always been two halves of a whole. We should never be disjoined again.”

Dante nodded. “I love you. I always have. Believing I had killed you, it killed a part of me,” he said, tears forming and rolling down his cheeks. “I don’t know if I can give myself to you. I,” he paused. “I’m scared after everything that happened.”

Vergil nodded. He reached down and gently grabbed Dante’s wrist. Placing Dante’s hand over his heart, he looked at Dante. Dante felt the rhythmic pumping of Vergil’s heart under his fingers. Vergil reached up and gently wiped Dante’s tears. “Nothing needs to happen that you do not want.”

Dante looked up at Vergil. “I want, but I don’t know if I can.”

Vergil nodded. “May I kiss you?”

“Please,” Dante whispered.

Vergil leaned in and captured Dante’s lips. Dante felt fire explode in his veins. He gave a breathy moan at the sensation. Vergil broke the kiss. Leaning his forehead against Dante’s he brushed his jaw and his hair with his fingertips. “You are everything to me. I have missed you. I want to make you feel good. Want you to be happy,” he whispered, the words almost a prayer on his lips.

“Verge, you have always been my other half. Don’t leave me again. I missed you so much. Can’t lose you again,” Dante whispered back.

“Never,” Vergil said, kissing him. He pulled back. “I am never leaving your side again.”

Dante nodded. He reached down and intertwined their fingers. He bit his lip and stepped back, pulling Vergil along with him. He headed upstairs, Vergil following behind. Stepping into his bedroom, Dante stopped at the foot of the bed. He felt nervous as he turned and faced Vergil. Vergil searched his face. Reaching up with his other hand, Vergil cupped Dante’s face. “Whatever you want. Only what you want,” Vergil said softly.

“Kiss me,” Dante said.

Vergil leaned forward. “As you wish,” he murmured before pressing his lips to Dante’s. Dante wound his arms around Vergil’s waist, pulling Vergil toward him. He felt a rush as Vergil’s body molded to his. He could feel the same stirrings of arousal in Vergil that he was feeling. Vergil’s hands lightly rested at Dante’s waist. Dante fought back at the panic in the back of his head. He forced himself to be present in this moment. He was in his space with the person of his choice. Everything was his choice.

Dante opened his mouth, deepening the kiss with Vergil. The touch of their tongues ignited an inferno inside. Dante’s hands slid up and down Vergil’s sides. Vergil’s hands remained at Dante’s waist. Vergil broke their kiss and kissed along Dante’s jaw. “May I touch you?” he asked softly between kisses.

“Please,” Dante said, his own hands kneading and massaging Vergil’s sides.

Vergil’s hands slid up Dante’s sides before sliding around to his back, massaging the skin as Vergil peppered Dante’s throat with kisses. Dante felt the need to feel Vergil’s skin and to have Vergil’s hands on his own skin. Dante stepped back for a moment and pulled his shirt off. Vergil’s eyes roamed his chest. “Perfect in every way,” he breathed. Dante’s cheeks reddened. He reached out and slipped Vergil’s coat off. It slumped to the floor. He undid the fastenings of Vergil’s shirt and pushed it off. Dante’s eyes roamed as he leaned forward, kissing Vergil’s neck and trailing his hands over the planes of his chest. Vergil’s hands rubbed his back, trailing fire in their wake. Dante stepped back and toed off his boots. Vergil reached down and removed his boots as well.

Dante sat down on the bed and scooted back to lay down. Vergil sat beside him. “Are you okay with this?” he asked. Dante nodded. Vergil stretched out beside him, their lips meeting again. Dante nipped at Vergil’s bottom lip. Their kiss deepened. Dante reached over and pulled Vergil toward him. Vergil lay half on top of him, his thigh rubbing Dante’s erection. Dante moved his hips against it instinctually and moaned at the contact. Dante ran his hands over Vergil’s chest. He slid his hand down, palming Vergil’s erection. Vergil broke their kiss, hissing at the contact.

“Are you alright?” Dante asked.

Vergil nodded. “You make me want to come undone.”

Dante smiled. “That’s a good thing.”

“I do not want to do more than you are ready for.”

Dante brushed his fingertips across Vergil’s jaw. He sat up and reached across Vergil, opening his nightstand drawer. Vergil watched Dante with a quizzical look. Dante reached around and pulled two items out-a bottle of lube and a box of condoms. He put them on the nightstand. He met Vergil’s eyes. “I want this. I want you.”

Vergil nodded and kissed Dante deeply. Dante reached down and unbuttoned Vergil’s pants. Sliding his hand under the waistband of his boxers, he slid along Vergil’s length, feeling the velvety skin and relishing in Vergil’s breathy moans.

“Can I remove your pants?” Vergil asked. Dante nodded. He helped Vergil take them off. He kept his eyes on Vergil as Vergil looked him over, whispering how beautiful and perfect he is. Vergil grabbed the lube. “Are you alright with this?” he asked Dante.

“Yes,” Dante said. Vergil coated his fingers. Dante moved to allow him access. Vergil kissed him as his slickened fingers swirled around his entrance. He slowly slid a finger in. He broke their kiss and nibbled on Dante’s earlobe as he worked his finger in and out.

“Are you good?” Vergil asked between nibbles. Dante nodded. Vergil slid a second finger in, Dante shuddering at the sensation. Curling his fingers, Vergil stroked Dante’s walls, finding a spot that made Dante moan heavily. Slipping a third finger in, Vergil coaxed Dante’s entrance open. “Do you want more?” Vergil asked.

“Yes,” Dante said, arching his head back as another wave of pleasure wracked his body. Vergil nodded and slowly removed his fingers. He reached over and grabbed the box of condoms, pulling one out. Dante smiled. “Thanks Verge. I’m not ready for another kid right now.” Vergil nodded, putting on the condom as the image of Dante, belly swollen with their offspring, blossomed in his mind. Someday, he mentally told himself. He opened the lube and coated his covered length. He moved over Dante.

He held Dante’s gaze. “Dante, nothing happens that you don’t want. I will stop at any time. Stay with me,” he said softly. Dante nodded as Vergil slowly entered him. Dante felt the burn and stretch. He hissed and Vergil stopped. He relaxed his muscles, his eyes fixed on Vergil’s ice blue eyes, radiating love and concern. He nodded and Vergil sank further until he was fully seated inside Dante. “I love you,” he said softly, as he pulled back and rocked forward.

“Always loved you,” Dante breathed as he rocked his hips to meet Vergil’s thrust. Vergil adjusted his hips, hitting a spot deep inside that caused Dante to arch and moan. “There, oh right there,” Dante said, his hands rubbing over Vergil’s chest. Vergil gave a smile as he built a rhythm, impacting that spot with each thrust. He reached between them and stroked Dante’s length. Dante’s moans increased. He looked up at Vergil. “Claim me.”

Vergil almost faltered in his thrust. “Are you sure? I would have to trigger.”

Dante nodded. “Yes.”

Vergil kissed him deeply and let the hold on his demonic blood go. Wings opened above them as Vergil’s demon side took over. Dante arched back as he felt himself stretched. Now he was being struck deeper within. A new sensation overtook him as Vergil hit something inside that caused him to feel as though he was outside himself, wrapped in Vergil’s essence. Vergil thrust deeply his own moans, warped by his demonic vocal cords, increasing. Vergil bent down and nuzzled and nipped at Dante’s neck-at the junction of his neck and shoulder. The bed creaked as the thrusts became more frenzied. Dante felt a coiling at the base of his spine. “Verge, I’m going to,” he said as his head arched back. “So close,” he said.

Vergil’s thrusts deepened even more. Dante felt the coil inside tighten and then unravel as he came, screaming Vergil’s name, his essence erupting between them. Vergil rocked himself to the hilt inside Dante as he bit into Dante’s neck. Dante could feel throbbing deep inside as he felt Vergil’s tongue glide over the bite in his neck. Vergil let go of his trigger. “Are you okay?” he asked, brushing Dante’s hair back out of his face.

Dante laid there feeling boneless. “Mmmm, yes.”

Vergil smiled and gave him a brief kiss. “Let me take care of the condom and I’ll be right back.” He withdrew slowly and stood to head to the bathroom. He looked down and realized the condom was broken. He hurried out of the room, panic erupting in his brain. He disposed of the condom and grabbed a washcloth. Wetting it, he said a silent prayer everything would be alright. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He nodded. Even if things turned out differently, this is where he wanted to be. They would deal with anything that came up-together. He returned to the bedroom, his breath catching at the sight of Dante looking at him with so much love and adoration. He gently cleaned Dante up and threw the washcloth in the hamper. He curled around Dante pulling him against his chest. He kissed Dante’s mark. “We’re bound now. We always were, but all will know.”

Dante squeezed Vergil’s arm. “No one else I would want to be bound to.”

Vergil smiled. “What would you like to do?”

Dante traced patterns on Vergil’s arm. “Grab a shower, get some breakfast, and spend more time with you.”

“That can be arranged. Would you like me to cook or shall I take you out?”

“Hmmm, I think you should cook. Then I get to keep you all to myself,” Dante said, smiling.

Vergil chuckled. “So be it.” He leaned down and kissed Dante.

“Hey after breakfast, we can head out and get you some clothes and stuff for your room.”

Vergil looked around Dante’s room before looking back at Dante. “What’s wrong with this room?”

Dante chuckled and leaned on his elbows. He pointed a thumb to the crib off to the side of the bed. “This room comes with a package deal and if you’re not careful you’ll end up having to help with her,” Dante said, grinning.

Vergil looked at him with a quirked eyebrow. “You do realize when I claimed you, I was aware it was a package deal-as you so eloquently put it. I’m prepared to assist in the care and upbringing of Althea as though she was a child of our own union. You will have to teach me how to care for her. She may not be a child of my body, but she will be a child of my heart.”

Dante blinked. “Do you really mean that?”

“Dante, you know I do not say things I do not mean.”

Dante shook his head. “I just, wow,” he said, pausing. “You’re throwing me for a loop here. I-I’ve been trying to wrap my head around taking care of her by myself and feeling completely unprepared and unsure that I could even do it. Now you’re telling me I don’t have to,” Dante said, linking their fingers together. “It’s kinda the hottest thing you could ever tell me.”

Vergil smirked. “You find it arousing that I will share child care duties with you?”

“I find it arousing that you’re willing to accept both of us into your heart. For all the cold you project, there’s some warmth in there after all.”

Vergil leaned over Dante, pinning him back on the bed. “You will keep this our secret of course,” he said, kissing Dante.

They broke for air and Dante laughed, the sound reverberating in Vergil’s chest with waves of warmth. “Your secret is safe with me.”

“I believe we should skip breakfast. There something I would prefer right now. I’ll make you brunch,” Vergil said, kissing Dante’s throat.

Dante smiled and chuckled. “Insatiable,” he murmured.

The next morning Dante was up early. He’d moved a playpen for Althea and some of her toys into the corner of the main office with a clear view from the desk. He couldn’t wait to have her home. He sat at the desk waiting. He heard Lady’s car pull up outside. Lady walked in a moment later. Dante stood and walked over. Althea saw Dante and immediately reached for him. “Hey there little miss, Papa missed you,” Dante said, taking Althea in his arms.

The door opened again and Trish walked in. “Trish,” Dante said in surprise. “I didn’t know you were in town.”

The demoness smiled. “I came to grab Lady for a job. Imagine my surprise to hear you were back and Lady had Althea.”

Dante shrugged. “Yeah well.” Trish’s eyes narrowed for a moment before she gave Dante a big grin.

“Did you and Vergil get everything worked out?” Lady asked. Movement at the top of the stairs caught her attention and Lady looked up to see the Dark Slayer slowly descend the stairs.

“Dante and I have indeed worked everything out,” Vergil said, coming to stand next to Dante.

Trish laughed. Lady looked at her in confusion. “We should go,” Trish said, grabbing Lady’s arm. “We’ll see you boys later.” Trish mouthed “good choice” as she turned away.

Lady caught sight of Althea’s playpen in the corner of the office. “You’ve got her playpen out?” she asked, as Trish pulled her out the door. Dante nodded and smiled, waving at Lady as she was dragged out of the office. Vergil reached over and took Althea, nestling her on his hip as Lady’s voice could be heard outside yelling, “Oh my god no…no way.”

Dante laughed . “Well, Lady and Trish know about us.”

“I’m not surprised the copy felt the mark.” Vergil turned and went over to the couch, settling Althea on his lap. He pulled the book he was reading to his side and opened it.

“Whatcha doin Verge?”

“I was going to read some Blake to Althea while you make breakfast.”

“Ah, trying to knock her out for a nap early then?” Dante said, smirking.

Vergil glared at him. Dante walked over and bent down kissing Althea’s head before rising and giving Vergil a kiss. “Mmmm, kinda like having my favorite people together,” he said, smiling.

Vergil gave him a small smile. “Go make breakfast.”

“Sheesh, going,” Dante said, walking to the kitchen with a lightness in his step.

The next month and a half was one of the happiest Dante could remember. Vergil learned quickly and assisted with Althea. Dante was blown away by the tenderness Vergil exhibited in his care for her. Althea took to Vergil quickly. Dante liked to joke that she just thought she had double the Papa to go around. Lady and Trish had been around and between Dante and Vergil splitting the work, the shop was thriving. The only thing that caused Dante some worry was revealing their union to Nero. Dante worried the young hunter wouldn’t accept his choice. He knew Nero was raised in a very closed society and was raised human. Dante worried he wouldn’t understand and may reject them.

As luck would have it, Nero had called to say that he and Kyrie were coming to visit the following Saturday. Friday evening, Dante felt his anxiety spiking. He went upstairs to his and Vergil’s room. He stood in the doorway watching Vergil give Althea her bottle before putting her to bed.

Vergil looked at Dante. “You’re nervous. I can feel it from here.”

“What if he’s mad?”

Vergil sighed. “If he’s mad, it is his problem. I love you and I have chosen you. If he cannot understand that, it is not our problem but his.”

“I just, I don’t want him to turn away from us. He’s family Verge.”

“We cannot control what he will do. Look, why don’t you order dinner in and I’ll finish putting her down and we’ll enjoy a quiet evening.”

“Can I order pizza?” Dante asked, giving Vergil his best puppy eyes.

Vergil sighed. “Fine, order pizza. I’ll be down soon.”

Dante smiled. “Love you,” he said, heading downstairs.

Vergil shook his head and looked at Althea. “The things I do for love,” he murmured.

Dante picked up the phone and dialed, placing his usual order. He drifted over and selected a slower song on the jukebox. After a while he heard the knock at the door. Opening it, he paid for the pizza. He carried it over to the desk. “Verge, pizza’s here,” he called out. He opened the lid and the smell hit him. He felt his stomach turn. He ran into the bathroom behind the desk as Vergil appeared at the top of the stairs.

Vergil heard Dante throwing up and ran downstairs. He pushed open the bathroom door. “Are you alright?”

Dante shook his head. “Get rid of the pizza,” he said, as another wave of nausea struck him.

Vergil left the room and grabbed the pizza. He carried it out the back door and set it down on the ground and quickly came back inside.

Dante was rinsing his mouth. He finished and Vergil helped him over to the couch. Vergil frowned. “Dante, what happened?”

Dante’s head was spinning and he closed his eyes, his hands wrapping around his middle. “Verge, have any of the condoms broke that you’ve seen?”

“What?”

Dante opened his eyes and looked at Vergil. “The only time pizza has ever made me ill was when I was pregnant with Althea. So that’s why I’m asking if any of the condoms have broken.” Vergil frowned. “Haven’t answered my question there Verge,” Dante said.

“One may have had a problem,” Vergil said slowly.

Dante squeezed his eyes shut. “Great. And you failed to mention this because?”

“I did not wish you to worry,” Vergil said. “Are you unhappy at the thought? We have discussed giving Althea a sibling.”

“We talked about it in the future, Verge,” Dante said, pinching the bridge of his nose. He looked at Vergil and saw the concerned look. “I mean, I’m not unhappy, I’m really not. Just surprised. Wow, another baby. Althea isn’t out of diapers yet.”

Vergil knelt and took Dante’s hand. “We’ll get through this. If mother could handle two at once, we can handle this.”

Dante smiled at Vergil. “I guess you’ll get to see your kid grow up from the start this time.”

“So it would seem.”

Dante frowned. “Nero is really going to freak out.”

“He’ll have to adjust.”

“I can’t believe this is really happening,” Dante said.

“It would seem that it is.”

Dante squeezed Vergil’s hand. “We’ll have to figure out some other form of birth control after this. I really don’t want more kids after this one.”

Vergil nodded. “Acceptable. Hopefully it’s not twins.” Dante felt his stomach drop. Vergil chuckled. “I’m sure it’s not.”

Dante gave Vergil a look. “For your sake, I hope it’s not. I’m not sure how to handle two kids in diapers. Three and I might lose it.”

“Since you cannot eat the pizza, what would you like me to make you for dinner?”

“Can you make that stir fry?” Dante asked.

“Yes. You rest.”

Dante laid on the couch, terrified and excited in equal parts.

The next afternoon, Nero and Kyrie arrived. Vergil was sitting at the desk reading and Dante was playing with Althea as they came in. Dante gave them a smile. “You guys made it. How was the ferry trip?”

Nero rubbed Kyrie’s back. “A little choppy but we got across.” Kyrie stepped over and greeted Althea. She picked her up, giving her a kiss. She turned and met Nero’s eyes and she blushed. Vergil noticed the exchange with a quirked eyebrow but he remained silent.

“Are you guys thirsty?” Dante asked.

“I’ll take a soda,” Nero said, walking over and dropping on the couch.

“Water for me please,” Kyrie said.

“Got it,” Dante said.

“Dante, go sit with them and I’ll get the drinks,” Vergil said. Dante slightly frowned but moved over to the adjoining couch.

Kyrie sat down next to Nero, still holding Althea. “She’s gotten so big.”

Dante grinned. “Yep, she’s quite the chunky monkey. She’s rolling over now and almost crawling. Any day now.”

“You’re gonna have to childproof this place old man,” Nero said.

“We’ve already started working on it,” Dante said, indicating the covers on the plugs.

Vergil returned with drinks and sat down next to Dante. Nero looked over at Kyrie and took a deep breath. “So we have some news,” he started. “I’ve asked Kyrie to marry me.”

Dante grinned. “About time, kiddo.”

Kyrie blushed. “There’s a little more,” she said. “I’m going to have a baby.”

“Ah, decided you were going to stop borrowing mine?” Dante said, winking. “That’s great you guys. Verge, isn’t that great?”

Vergil nodded. “Shall we share our news Dante?”

“Oh um, maybe that can wait,” Dante said.

“What news?” Nero asked, his eyes narrowing.

Dante felt his anxiety spark. Vergil reached over and gently took his hand, trying to calm him. “I’ve claimed Dante.”

“Claimed? What do you mean claimed?” Nero asked, confusion evident in his tone.

Kyrie’s eyes widened for a moment before she smiled. “It’s what Trish talked about isn’t it? Dante if you weren’t claimed, then you and Althea were in danger.”

“I get that,” Nero said. “But what,” Nero stopped. “Oh…oh god. You two are a couple?” he asked, his voice bordering on panicked.

Dante fidgeted. “Yes,” Vergil said calmly.

Kyrie smiled and met Dante’s eyes. “Dante, are you happy?”

Dante nodded and smiled. “Yeah, I really am.”

Kyrie nodded. “Then that’s all that matters. Althea is safe and you are happy. Nothing else matters,” she said. She looked at Nero.

Nero thought for a moment. “She’s right,” he finally said. “I mean I guess it’s not that different from us. Technically Kyrie’s family adopted me so it’s sorta the same.”

“I’m glad you are accepting of this,” Vergil said. “There is slightly more.”

“More?” Nero asked, his voice squeaking.

“You will have a sibling,” Vergil said.

Kyrie looked at Dante with a huge smile. “You’re pregnant too?”

Dante nodded.

Nero made a choking sound. Kyrie elbowed him. “That’s great news,” she said. “Oh can I lean on you for advice since you’ve done this before? I’m a little nervous.”

Dante smiled. “Sure, sounds like we can commiserate together.”

Nero looked at his father. “Are you happy?” he asked, his tone neutral.

Vergil nodded. “I am at peace. This is a new beginning and I am where I believe I am meant to be.”

“Good,” Nero said. “Cause if you ever change your mind, I’ll be there to kick your ass.”

“Don’t worry kid, he’s not going anywhere,” Dante said.

Kyrie grinned. “I cannot wait for the holidays with our entire family.”

Dante looked at Vergil and smiled. “You know, neither can I. As crazy as it’s going to be, this feels right.”

Nero picked up his soda. “To this crazy family,” he said, before taking a sip.

“Yeah,” Dante said, “to this crazy family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. Did you read the tags on this at the start and wonder to yourself...where's Vergil? Why is this tagged this way? ;) Again, I hope you've enjoyed. Until next time (and there will be a next time)...


End file.
